


She Gives My Heart Paws

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Marshfield Madness [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Romance, Slow Burn, Teasing, chaseprice, marshfield, minor wardson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has her heart set on getting a pet. She's looking for something cute, but pets aren't the only cute thing in the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [She Gives My Heart Paws [GER]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870733) by [grizzly0304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly0304/pseuds/grizzly0304)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so excited for this fic. It’s gonna be so cool to write. It’ll be Marshfield, along with some Chaseprice as an added bonus (my gay-ass shipping heart just can’t get enough). I haven’t really written much for these two ships and it’s about time that changed.   
> I will get round to updating my other stories soon (I’ve been finding hard to write recently, but fear not I shall keep at it). I just wanted to get something out there.   
> Some points to note: There is no time travel, Max and Kate don’t know each other, Chloe and Max are still friends, this does not follow the canon story.   
> Enjoy

**Kate's POV – Streets of Arcadia – 10:24 am**

I look down at the piece of paper in my hand. It has an address on it in neat handwriting I recognize as my own. I glance up to see a small, unassuming brick building in front of me. An alleyway runs down the side of it. I walk up closer and a sign above the door becomes visible reading, **For Pet's Sake.** Another sign in the window alerts me that the store is open. I place my hand on the door handle and enter the shop. As I do, a short cheerful bell tone fills the air. I glance around, examining the area. This place is fairly small, yet cozy. Light seeps through the window, illuminating the inside. Cages line the walls containing mice, gerbils and all other sorts of animals. Their ears prick upwards as I walk past them. I stop for a moment to peer into the cages. Stands hold all manner of pet toys and products. A till sits in the far right hand corner, but there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I double check to make sure the sign did say open.

"Hello?"

My hesitant timid voice echoes around the shop, reverberating off of the walls. No answer.

_I guess I'll just have a look around and someone will appear at some point I'm sure._

I walk aimlessly around the store, examining the different cages more thoroughly. The animals inside scurry around, some eat out of bowls, some chew on bits of cardboard, others are grooming themselves. They turn their bright beady eyes to me as I peer in, tilting their heads curiously.

_They are all so cute, I have no idea which one to choose._

"Can I help at all?"

As I ponder over my choice, a tentative voice echoes in the silence from behind me. It makes me jump a bit in surprise. I turn and see a girl there. She has mid-length brown hair, her bright blue eyes staring at me inquiringly. A red nametag is pinned to her chest reading **MAX.** On seeing my surprise, she rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I wave away her apology, giving her a wide smile, "It's fine. I scare easily. Yes, some help would be lovely, thank you."

_I wouldn't have any idea where to start. I've never really had a pet before._

Max offers me a toothy grin, her eyes sparkling, "No problem. It is my job after all," she tilts her head curiously to one side, an inquisitive glint in her eyes, "What did you need help with?"

My eyes scan the small shop once more, thinking over my choices.

_I probably should have given this more thought. I'm still not sure what kind of pet I want to get._

I clear my throat, composing my thoughts, "Well, I know I want to get a pet, but I'm not sure which one."

Max strokes her chin in contemplation, closing her eyes momentarily, "That is a dilemma. It's not something you can rush into. It takes a lot of effort for me to not just take them all home to be honest… well, maybe not the creepy crawlies," she gives me a cheeky smile, "We have some snakes in the back if you'd prefer."

_I don't think I could handle feeding them._

"I was thinking of something fluffier."

Max nods and stares at me intently, her brow slightly furrowed in thought.

_I'm not used to being the centre of attention for any large amount of time usually._

I shift uncomfortably under her gaze. She glances over at some of the cages, scratching her head. After a few moments and some very interesting facial expressions later, she speaks up, "I could see you with a rabbit. They are pretty easy to keep too. I reckon even I could do it, and that's saying something."

_A rabbit sounds good._

"That sounds great. Do you have any in?"

Max gives me an apologetic smile, "Unfortunately, we don't have any in at the minute. Although, I have one on the way soon. In fact, I might even have a picture here somewhere."

She digs around in her pocket and takes out her phone. She scrolls through until she finds the photo she is after. She turns the screen my way, revealing a small white rabbit with black ears. I lean in closer, really examining the fluffy rabbit on the screen. I immediately fall in love with it, "It's so cute. I think my mind is made up."

Max beams at me, "Great. I'll keep it back for you when it comes in. In the meantime, you could get a few items ready if you wanted to. You're going to need a cage and stuff like that."

_It makes sense to get things ready. I like to be prepared._

I nod in response, "Sure. I don't want to go home empty handed."

Max walks around to the stands in the middle of the shop. I follow close behind her, making sure not to knock anything over. There isn't really a lot of room to move around. Max manages to knock over a few things on her way, causing her to curse under her breath. We finally make it to where the cages are. They are all different sizes, materials and colors. Max examines each cage carefully. She takes out a crumpled up piece of paper from her pocket and glances down at it every so often. The note has some scruffy black writing on it I can't read from here.

She points out a small cage with a green bottom and a metal wire top, "I reckon you would need a cage somewhere around this kind of size."

"You're the expert here, I shall trust your judgement."

Max lets out a small laugh, "I'd hardly say I was an expert, but I get what you mean."

She takes the cage, placing it by the till and continues around the store, explaining to me what I will need, every so often picking out something for me. Before I know it, there is a pile of items ready for me to take home, including the cage, some food, a bowl, straw, toys, a water bottle and some cleaning spray. I look down at the small mountain of items.

_I'm not sure if I can carry all that home right now._

I turn to Max, "I might have to come back for some of this, I'm not sure I can carry it all."

She nods sympathetically, "Well, I don't mind giving you a hand."

_I don't want her to go out of her way or anything._

I wave away her offer, not wanting to cause her any trouble.

_She has already done so much as it is. I would feel bad if she did more._

"You don't have to do that."

Max puts on a stern expression, well as stern as she can muster. She doesn't really pull it off, it doesn't really match her personality to be stern, at least from what I've seen. Nevertheless, she tries, "I insist. It really is no trouble at all. I am about to close up for lunch anyway. I can spare some time to give you a hand. We can take as much stuff as possible between us, then maybe you can come back tomorrow or some other time this week and I'll help with the rest."

_I don't think I am going to win this one. Besides, it would be nice to get some help. I do have a lot of stuff._

I glance back down at the pile, "If you're sure."

Max nods, "I am."

"Well, thank you then."

We gather what we can and begin to make our way to where I live. The sun beats down on us, lighting up the path before us in an orangey haze. Birds swoop lazily overhead and trees dance in the warm gentle breeze. Max turns her head towards me, a question in her eyes, "So, I don't think I got your name."

We continue walking down the street as we talk, the pet supplies in our hands. Max has the cage, she said it would be best not to give her anything breakable, because it probably wouldn't last the journey.

"I'm Kate."

Max shifts the cage in her hands slightly. She manages to balance one of the small plastic bags with the food in on top of the cage, "I'm sure you've already seen my name is Max from my name tag."

"Yes, I had actually."

She smiles, "Glad to see it does the job."

I maneuver the items I am holding in my hands to a more manageable position, "I sure did get a lot, huh?"

She turns her head to face me, "You could say that."

_When I get an idea in my head it consumes me._

"I just get so excited about things that I get carried away."

Max glances my way, her voice a little tentative and mumbled, "It's not a bad thing really. I… I think it's cute to be honest."

_She thinks it's… cute?_

My cheeks heat up at her words. I turn my head away from her to hide the flush on my cheeks.

_What is wrong with me? I really am socially awkward. She's just being nice. I guess I can't take a compliment._

In the distance, I can see a grey block of flats, the place I call home. Max motions to the building with her head since her hands are full, thankfully changing the subject, "Is that you?"

"It is."

As we approach the door, I place the things I'm carrying, the bowl, water bottle and straw, down on the floor. After some rummaging around, I take the key out from my bag and insert it into the lock. It opens with a small click.

_I really should get a key chain at some point. It would make my key easier to find._

I hastily shove the key back into my bag, pick my items back up and enter the building. We make our way over to the stairs leading up to my room. I turn back to Max, "I'm on the second floor."

"Gotcha."

We continue up the stairwell to my floor. There are two other rooms here excluding my own. I have quite nice neighbors actually, I'm lucky. Both of them work a lot so aren't in much, but when I see them we have a chat. Max places the things she is carrying on the floor in front of my door. She exhales deeply, wiping the stray hair from her face, then gives me a warm smile, "There you go. You'll have to come by and pick up the other stuff tomorrow or whenever you have time. I'll keep it in the back for you. Have a nice day, Kate."

She goes to leave. Something in me doesn't want her to go. She begins the descent downstairs. I suddenly hear myself shouting after her, "Wait…" she turns around, a confused expression on her face.

_She probably thinks I'm a complete weirdo._

I clear my throat awkwardly, thinking up some reason for having stopped her. Something hits me, "Do you want to come in for a cup of tea and something to eat? You've helped me a lot today and I'd like to do something to thank you. Also, you're sacrificing your lunch break to help me."

_I would feel bad if I didn't give her something in return for helping me._

Max ponders this for a moment, then nods, "I won't turn down free food."

* * *

**Chloe's POV – Alleyway – 10:38 am**

I stand out in the back alleyway, a cigarette in my hand. I inhale and release, the smoke cloud billowing around me. I glance down the alleyway, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground, "Where are you, Max? You're usually here by now."

I glance down at my phone to see if she has texted, finding that she's about now ten minutes late.

_Should I call her or something? Knowing her, she's probably got caught up taking a picture of a squirrel or something. That girl gets distracted so easily, but that's part of her charm._

A derisive voice pierces the air, one I know all too well, "Oh, so this is where you've been hiding."

I turn my head to the right to see a girl with short blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. Even in the shitty uniform we have to wear, she somehow manages to look good in it. I'm sure there have been a few minor alterations made to make it up to her standard. I don't know why they insist on using this ugly ass shade of yellow for the top.

She scowls at me, her arms crossed in annoyance, her fingers drumming on her arm, "I've been in there working my fucking ass off and you are out here."

I stick out my tongue at her, which she is not impressed at… not that I care, "Get off my crack, Victoria. I'll have you know I am on my break at the minute."

I blow the smoke in her direction, causing her to cough. She wafts it away, giving me a skeptical look, "Really?"

I shrug nonchalantly, throwing the cigarette to the floor and stomping out the remaining orange embers with my black boots, "Well, sort of. Look, no-one is in at the minute and it's getting close to closing up time anyway."

She sighs in frustration, rubbing her temples, "I swear to god you are the most infuriating person I know."

I take a step closer to her, our faces inches apart. My voice is low and teasing, a smug smile plastered to my face, "Uh-huh. Is that right? That's not what you were saying last night. If I remember correctly, you were telling me how-"

Victoria silences my taunting words by pushing her lips roughly against mine. She backs me against the brick wall of the coffee shop, pressing her body into mine. My hands find their way to her ass, pulling her closer. I kiss her back just as roughly. She slides her tongue into my mouth, something I am more than happy to allow. My fingers hover at the hem of her shirt, itching to pull it up and expose her pale skin. Just as things start heating up, she suddenly pulls away, anger and fire in her eyes… a look I can never get enough of.

She glares at me threateningly, "Don't you fucking dare talk about that again! Next time I will end you. Now, you are coming with me and I am not taking no for an answer," she grabs hold of my arm and drags me along violently back into the shop.

"Oh, I like it when you get bossy."

She scoffs and pulls me along to the storage room. I was half expecting her to take me back to the front, but it appears she has a different agenda on her mind, one I am all too happy to comply with. The door locks shut with a click.

_This is not the first time we have done this, and it sure as hell won't be the last… not if I have my way._

* * *

**Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment – 10:53 am**

I bring over a pot of tea, along with some cheese sandwiches and a few packets of potato chips I managed to scrounge up from the deep dark depths of one of my cupboards. I join Max on my beat up couch. I pass her a plate, which she graciously accepts and place her cup on the small coffee table in front of the couch, pouring out some of the steaming liquid into it. She begins to eat one of the sandwiches, careful not to make a mess. A million questions begin racing through my mind.

_I haven't seen Max around before. I wonder if she's local._

As I pour out the tea, my curiosity gets the better of me, "How long have you been in Arcadia?"

Max chews thoughtfully, then swallows. She places her half-eaten sandwich back on her plate and turns her gaze to me, "Most of my life actually. My parents and I moved to Seattle for a while to try and find better jobs. The grass is always greener as they say," she picks up her mug from my coffee table and swirls it around, the steam gently rising into the air, "I wanted to strike out on my own, so I moved back to Arcadia. I kind of missed it here anyway. I needed a job, so I got the whole pet shop gig. I've been working there for a few months now. Obviously, it's not what I want to be doing for my entire life, but it's something to pay the bills. There's only me and another girl working there at the moment, so there is a lot of work to do and I have a lot of time on my hands," she goes back to eating.

_I wonder what she wants to be._

I take a sip of my tea, the warm liquid pours down my throat, soothing it, "What is it you want to do?"

Max scratches her chin as if to prolong her time before she answers, then she smiles at me sheepishly, looking away slightly, "This is probably going to sound stupid, but… what I really want to do is become a photographer."

_Why does she think that's stupid? Maybe someone has told her it is before._

I shake my head, smiling at her, "That doesn't sound stupid at all."

Max takes a packet of potato chips and opens them up, popping one into her mouth, crunching it loudly. She swallows, her piercing gaze is trained on me, "What do you do?"

_I always feel kind of embarrassed when I say my job._

I lean back in the couch a bit before answering, "I illustrate kids' books."

Max's eyes widen in surprise, then she beams at me, "Really? That is so cool."

The way she says this is so genuine, unlike most people who feign interest. She truly believes the words she is saying.

"I've done a few for other people's works. I'm actually working on writing my own about bullying right now."

Her eyebrows raise and she gives me an impressed smile, "Wowser. You really are living the dream."

_I suppose Max must live around here too._

"Do you live around here?"

Max nods, picking up her cup again, warming her hands on it. She furrows her brow in thought, "Yeah I do. It's not quite as nice as this place, but it's got a roof. I think there was a drug deal or a murder or something in there once… maybe both, I can't remember… anyway it was going cheap because of it."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise at her words.

_How can she live somewhere knowing that? What if they come back?_

I look at Max in disbelief. She meets my gaze, but I can see her face is strained from trying not to laugh. Suddenly, she can't hold it in any longer. Her laughter fills the room. She wipes tears from her eyes and tries to catch her breath, "I'm joking."

_Of course she is. Well done, Kate. You made a fool of yourself yet again._

I blush slightly in embarrassment from my gullibility and quickly change the subject, "Are you here on your own?"

Max takes a deep breath, trying to get her breathing under control again. She clears her throat and continues, "I live with my friend at the minute. Her names Chloe. She's working at the coffee shop down the road…" her face suddenly falls, her eyes widening in sudden realization, "Shit. I was supposed to be meeting up with her," she runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

I feel bad for making her late now. If she hadn't helped me, she would have been there now, "Sorry. It's my fault."

Max shakes her head, "No, it's not. She's always late anyway, it'll be good for her to get a taste of her own medicine," she glances at her phone, "I'll just phone her quickly. I'm sure with a bit of groveling and promise to buy her dinner she'll forgive me."

* * *

**Chloe's POV – Storage Room**

Victoria's hands roam down my back, her manicured fingernails scratching at my porcelain skin. My fingers tangle in her hair, something I know drives her crazy. She acts like she hates it when someone touches her hair, but in truth she really enjoys it. Sure, she bitches about it, but if you stop, she'll demand you continue. Her exposed skin rubs against mine, sending shivers up my spine.

_I need more… more contact._

I reach around and start to undo her bra strap, when my phone buzzes in the pocket of my jeans, which now sit on the floor beside me. I go to reach for it, when I feel her warm breath at my ear, her voice husky, "Don't you dare answer that."

She places her lips on my neck and kisses, her teeth gently grazing my skin. I reach out for my phone, knowing it will get her worked up more. She bites down on my neck, causing my hand to recoil and instead to be place on her back, my chipped blue nails digging into her skin.

_That is the reaction I was hoping for._

"You should be focusing all your attention on me, Price."

I give myself over to her. I have no desire to rebel... not now. She continues to work her way down my neck…

My phone rings again impatiently, demanding attention much as Victoria does. Eventually, Victoria snaps. She grabs my phone and all but growls into the phone, "Whoever the fuck is ringing, Chloe is preoccupied right now…" I lean over and bite down on Victoria's shoulder as she talks, causing her to moan slightly, "…call back …later."

* * *

**Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment**

Max brings the phone away from her ear, staring at it for a few seconds. She places it back in her pocket, a confused expression passing over her face.

"What's wrong?"

Max smiles to herself, her blue eyes lighting up with amusement, "I have a feeling Chloe doesn't mind that I wasn't there in the slightest."

_At least she didn't get in trouble because of me._

I sigh in relief, "That's good then."

Max nods, "Yeah it is. Anyway, you didn't say whether you were living with anyone here."

I refill Max's cup, along with my own, "Oh no. I just needed to escape my parent's house for a while. I love my sisters to bits, but they can be a handful."

A fond smile forms on Max's lips, "I bet. I always wanted a sister, but my parents always used to say 'Max, you are more than enough trouble and joy for both of us'."

She goes to take a sip from her now full mug.

"Are you really that bad?"

The cup stops before it reaches her lips. She places it back down on the table and leans back in the couch. She offers me a cheeky grin, "Well, I guess you'll have to stick around to find out."

_I've enjoyed talking with Max and I really would like to get to know her better._

"Maybe I will."

Her doe like eyes sparkle with amusement as she downs her tea and glances at her phone, "I'd probably best get going now, as much as I would love to stay and talk more. You should drop by sometime for a chat if you want. I work there pretty much every day and I won't turn down such good company."

_It would be nice to get to know some more people around here. I am usually too shy to approach anyone and start up a conversation. Max seems to be like me in that respect._

"I'd like that."

Max gets up, taking her mug and plate into my kitchen. She goes to wash up, but I shoot her down. No one can win an argument with me over that kind of thing. She finally gives up and makes her way over to my door.

"I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes, you will."

She waves awkwardly as she leaves and I almost immediately find myself looking forward to going back to the pet store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so we have a Pet Shop AU here if you hadn’t guessed. The fic will be more focused on Marshfield, but we shall have some Chaseprice scatterings here and there. I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update, but I’ll try to do it as much as possible. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is going to get to the bottom of Max's non-attendance yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you’re doing well today. This fic will be the end of me.  
> Enjoy

**The Next Day**

**Max's POV** **– Pet Shop – 12:02 pm**

My stomach grumbles violently as I restock and reorder the merchandise on the shelves. I reach down and place a hand on my protesting stomach as it growls.

_That's what I get for not eating breakfast this morning. I need to get my ass out of bed sooner._

I can't help but chuckle at this futile thought.

_It's never going to happen. The lure of my warm blanket cocoon is too much for me to resist in the morning. I'm just surprised I ever make it out on time to be honest. It doesn't help when Chloe decides to pass out on my bed as well._

Chloe and I don't get much time to see each other in the day with work, so we chat and watch films late into the night until we can't physically keep our eyes open. More often than not, both of us end up collapsing right then and there just like when we were kids.

I smile at this thought.

_Nostalgia ground zero. The only difference is that I now wake up to the smell of stale alcohol and cigarettes._

I continue stacking the shelves, pausing every now and then to reconsider the layout.

Other times, Chloe comes in pissed off her head at 2 am and makes a beeline for my room, flopping down onto my bed. She scared the shit out of me the first time she did that. I thought someone had broken into our flat and was seriously considering calling the police. She gets so touchy-feely and sappy when she's drunk.

_It's easier to just let her do it than cause any fuss. It's not like it would change anything. Besides, it provides some good blackmail material._

I have a quick look at the list of duties I have remaining for the day.

Chloe has absolutely no concept of privacy. I've lost count of the times she's walked in on me while I'm showering. Our bathroom lock has been broken forever and she just strolls in whenever she feels like it. Her excuse is that she can't control when she needs to piss, as she so eloquently put it. Still, she could at least knock first to warn me.

_For all my minor complaints, Chloe isn't that bad a roommate by any means. At least I know I can count on her._

I move over to the cages lining the leftmost wall and take out the food bowls. Some of the animals shy away from my hand, while others sniff at it with curiosity.

_Whoever said animals are all the same? They all have their own personalities like people. Anyone who spent any amount of time around them would be able to see that._

One or two look as if they may try to nip my hand, so I remove it fairly quickly.

_I've done this enough times to know which cages have the biters. It doesn't hurt much, but it's better to avoid it where possible. I injure myself enough without help from these little rascals and I only have so much hand to play with._

I line the small plastic bowls up and measure out the appropriate amount of food for each. I grab a food bowl and walk over to one of the cages nearest me containing gerbils. When I place the bowl back in, they eagerly scurry out of their hidey holes and excitedly nosh on the new food. Their whiskers twitch as they happily nibble away and I watch them for a few minutes with interest.

_It must be weird stuck in a cage with people peering in. I kind of feel sad for them in a way._

Once I've finished changing the food, I walk back over to the counter. I rest my elbow onto it and prop my head on my hand as I glance out of the window, watching the world go by. A few people leisurely stroll down the street in no rush to reach their destination.

_Arcadia has that kind of aura that immediately calms you, sucking the urgency out of every single situation. It's like a completely different world, one where time isn't a factor. While this can be a good thing, some have lost themselves to lethargy._

I smile at my pretentious sounding thought.

_Look at the beat poet._

My loudly stomach growls yet again.

_Guess I should check the time._

I shake my head and glance down at my watch.

**12:05 pm**

_Oh, break time. Finally._

I walk over to the door, brushing my fingers on a few of the cages as I pass them. I lock up and make my way down the street to the coffee shop.

* * *

**Five Minutes later...**

In the distance, I can make out the unassuming building that is the coffee shop. It is tucked away and could easily be missed it if you didn't know where to look. If it were in Seattle, it would get swallowed up and forgotten within a heartbeat, but it fits right in here in Arcadia.

_Arcadia has a real air of mystery to it. There are so many hidden secrets you may never uncover._

I continue to walk down the path until I am face to face with the door. I place my hand on it and push, immediately getting hit with the sudden overpowering scent of coffee and freshly baked sweet pastry. I take a moment to inhale the heavenly smell.

_I could die right now quite happily._

"Max, what the fuck are you doing?"

The voice brings me out of my trance. It is unashamed and confident, with a hint of mischief. I immediately know who the disembodied voice belongs to. Just as I thought, when I look over to the counter I see Chloe standing there, a questioning look in her blue eyes.

_It's weird to see her in that uniform. I'm more accustomed to her usual punk attire._

She is wearing a short sleeved yellow top, black trousers and her trademark beanie. Chloe always grumbles about the color of her uniform.

_I have to admit, yellow would not be my first choice, but it was probably the cheapest._

"Um... just appreciating the atmosphere... and the smell."

She shakes her head and smiles, her tone teasing, "You are such a huge nerd, you know that?"

I shrug, "Yeah."

She grins at me impishly, "Well lucky for you, nerds are hot."

_Chloe is a shameless flirt. She can't seem to go two seconds without making some kind of lewd comment or at the very least casually slipping in an innuendo or two._

"Don't let Victoria hear you say that."

_While I'm not 100% sure what their arrangement is, I'm pretty sure Victoria would not be happy if Chloe messed around._

She scoffs, placing her hands behind her head, "She doesn't scare me."

_I'm not sure if this is bravery or stupidity on Chloe's part._

"Besides…" Chloe leans against the counter and offers me a cheeky lopsided grin, one I have come to associate with trouble, "Victoria is enough to handle. I don't know where that girl gets all her stamina from. I find it hard to keep up sometimes."

I gently shove her, causing her to roar with laughter, "Ew, too much info."

She puts on a mocking tone, her eyes lighting up at my discomfort, "Aw, did I make Maxine blush? You always were so cute when it came to talking about this kind of thing."

_I swear it is Chloe's aim in life to embarrass me as much as possible._

Just as I'm about to retaliate, another customer comes in from the street, catching Chloe's attention, "One sec, Max."

She turns to the customer and takes their order. I stand there patiently as she works, looking at all the mouth-watering food behind the glass case. There are a variety of different cakes and pastries, all making my stomach growl more insistently.

_Oh man, this all looks so good. Want._

I suddenly realize there is a hand being waved in front of my face. I jump back a little when I notice this, "Yo, Max. Try not to get drool over the counter," my head snaps up and I am met with Chloe's amused expression. I stand up straight and see that the customer has long since gone.

_I wonder how long Chloe was watching me._

"I so wasn't drooling," I protest weakly.

She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow skeptically at me, "Sure."

She turns around and grabs a cup from the side. She knows my order off by heart now, a black coffee and whatever is going to get thrown out soon. One benefit of Chloe working at the cafe is that she comes back home with stuff all the time, much to my delight.

She walks over with a cup of steaming coffee and a chocolate muffin. She places them down on the table in front of me. I rub my hands together in anticipation, but just as I'm about to grab the muffin, she pulls it back. I look up at her confused. Chloe places her hands on the counter, staring at me, "I'm holding this muffin hostage until you explain why you ditched me the yesterday."

_I was waiting for this topic to come up._

"Low blow, Chloe."

She looks unimpressed by my attempts to avert this line of questioning, "Well, I'm waiting."

I place my hands on my cup, warming them.

_Chloe's acting like a kicked puppy right now. God knows how many times she's forgotten to meet me._

"I dunno why you are taking it so hard, it seems like you weren't alone for very long."

Chloe grins, "Yeah, I had to spend time with Victoria."

As if on cue, Victoria walks out from the door leading to the back room, "I heard that, Price."

Chloe flips her off, getting a disgusted groan and an eye roll in response. Victoria gathers some of the dirty mugs from the tables and Chloe watches her as she works with rapt attention. After a moment, she turns around to face us with her manicured hand on her hip and a disapproving scowl on her face, "Um… are you just going to stand there and watch me, Price?"

Chloe grins impishly, "Maybe."

Victoria sighs in exasperation, "Fucking figures."

For a split second, Chloe smiles more gently than I have seen from her in a long time. If I had blinked, I would have missed it.

_Chloe can deny it all she wants, but I know she actually enjoys spending time with Victoria, and Victoria feels the same. Neither of them would ever admit that openly and both would probably destroy the person who even dared to imply such a thing. I'm not fool enough to test that theory out though._

Chloe turns back to me, her arms crossed, "And I notice you didn't answer my question. Nice try, but I am the master of deflection. You can't pull that one over on me."

_Uh oh. Back to interrogation time._

I squirm under her intense gaze, nervously worrying my lip between my teeth.

"Come on, Caulfield. Cough it up."

_Chloe's going to make a huge thing out of this, I just know it… but what choice do I have?_

I take a sip of my coffee now it's cooled down a bit in a vain attempt to prolong my answering. Chloe impatiently drums her fingers on the counter and I sigh resignedly, "I was helping one of the customers take her stuff back to her house. That's all."

Chloe gives me a knowing look, a smug smirk forming on her face, "Oh, so that's why you bailed. I get it," she winks at me, "You were working that Caulfield charm on her."

I rub my face with my hand at her suggestion, "Chloe…"

She grins at me mischievously, "It seems I've hit a sore spot. I expect to see her here at some point, so I can see what kind of chicks Max Caulfield is into."

I roll my eyes at her, "I'm sure Kate would really love to be placed under your scrutiny."

Chloe nudges me with her elbow, "Oh, so you are already on a first name basis with your clients… smooth."

_Chloe does love watching me squirm._

I scratch my head, not looking directly at her and mumble, "Well, she knew mine from my nametag. I thought it'd be weird to not know hers."

Chloe waves away my reply, "Hey, you don't need to justify yourself to me, Max."

_I expected this much from Chloe. I feel sorry if Kate ever comes here with me._

I rub my temples, "You are impossible."

Chloe puts her hands behind her head and grins, "That's why you love me so much," while Chloe is distracted, I snatch the muffin from the counter and she scowls at me, "Hey, you sneaky thief," she reaches over to swipe it back, but I hold it out of her reach.

"You did give it to me."

She pouts and looks a little put out, "Yeah, but I wanted more of the juicy deets first. Oh well, I guess I'll draw them out of you later," she clears her throat and takes a light blue strand of hair poking out through her beanie and twirls it around her index finger, her voice more hesitant, "Oh yeah, I might be back late tonight."

_While this is not an uncommon occurrence for Chloe, I can't deny that I'm not curious._

"Really? Why is that?"

Chloe shoves her hands in her pockets, "Well, I'm just going out tonight, that's all."

_Three guesses for who she's going to be out with._

I stand up, taking my muffin and half-finished drink with me, "Ok, well enjoy yourself."

I place down my money on the counter. Chloe always kicks up a fuss when I try to pay for things, so I run for the door before she can protest. I hear Chloe shouting behind me, "Hey, Max. Get your ass back here!"

As I run to the exit, I nearly collide into Victoria. She gives me her infamous derisive sneer, "What the fuck, Caulfield?"

I briefly turn and smile, "You have a good time too, Victoria."

* * *

**A couple of days later…**

**Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment - 11:56 am**

I sit at my desk doodling some ideas for my latest project on my paper pad. I never usually pay too much attention to what I draw. I just draw whatever comes to mind and then I choose whatever fits best. That is how I've always done it and I don't see that changing much. You can't force art.

I tap the end of my pencil on the paper, tilting my head and examining the penciled outlines. I have a very cartoony style, which fits in well with kids' books. My eyes scan the page, reviewing the interconnecting lines.

_I always find it so intriguing to think that just a few simple lines on a page can bring so much joy and life. You can create a whole new universe this way, one where you decide the terms, one you can escape to and immerse yourself in at a moment's notice, one you can come to know as home. I suppose that is why I have always been drawn to the idea._

As I sit there absentmindedly shading, a thought crosses my mind.

_I should probably go and collect the rest of my stuff for the rabbit. It's been a couple of days since I first went to the pet shop. I've been so busy lately._

I pack away my paper pad and pencils, carefully placing them in a neat pile on my desk. I grab my coat and sling my bag over my shoulder. Before I leave, I fix my hair a little, tucking a stray strand behind my ear. Satisfied, I exit my flat and walk down the stairs to the ground floor.

When I open the door to outside, I have to blink a few times to get accustomed to the bright light. Once my eyes have gotten used to it, I press on down the street towards the pet shop. My pace slows as I walk past a small park, kids run around and play there.

_Lynn would love it in there. She'd be causing no end of trouble._

A pang of homesickness enters my body as I watch the kids scream and shout in delight. They swing, spin, run, hide, climb and play, their faces full of joy.

_I've only been gone a few weeks and I'm already like this. I'll have to go visit them soon._

I sigh and continue on my way. After a few minutes, I manage to reach the pet shop. I open the door, the bell tone signaling my entrance. This time, Max is there ready and waiting. She waves when she sees me, "Hey, Kate."

"Hi, Max."

She smiles at me, "Have you come to get the rest of your stuff?"

I nod, "Yes, I would have been in earlier, but I've had a lot on recently."

_I've had a lot of deadlines to meet for getting drawings finished._

Max nods sympathetically, "I hear that. Wait here while I get your stuff from the back."

She vanishes into a door behind the counter. The door says, **Storage Room.** I stand there waiting patiently for Max to return. I glance around the small shop at the various cages and pet supplies. A few of the animals in the cages scurry around, chewing everything in sight. Others sleep in an undignified heap in the corner of the cages.

She reappears a few moments later with the rest of my supplies and places them on the counter, "Would you like a hand again?"

I look over to the remaining items.

_I could probably take them myself, but if Max is offering…_

I gather up some of the items ready to take, "If you don't mind, thank you."

Max comes up beside me and starts to collect up the other supplies, "No problem."

I reach out to take a bag of food and am surprised when I feel something brush against my hand. I look down to see Max's hand touching mine. It appears that both of us were trying to get the food bag at the same time and our hands collided. She recoils her hand as soon as she realizes, "Sorry."

Before I have the chance to say anything, she makes her way out of the shop. I take the food and walk quickly to catch up with her. I can't help but feel a little flustered.

_Kate, it was an accident, stop overthinking things._

I lag a little behind Max as we walk down the street. I find myself beginning to hum softly. It's a habit I've had for a long time, but recently I have been doing it more frequently.

_Lynn also does it. I guess she's copying me, which is kind of sweet really._

The wind gently ruffles my blonde bun, carrying my quiet humming along with it.

_Maybe it's a comfort thing now._

"Is that Crosses?"

I turn to Max finding that she is now right beside me and I blush slightly. I hadn't realized I was humming loud enough for her to hear. I swallow nervously and adjust the items I'm hold to get a better grip, "Y-yeah. You know it?"

Max nods, "I do. It's actually one of my favorite songs. José González is pretty awesome. His music really touches me, you know? It's just so gentle and real, especially Crosses."

My eyebrows raise at this, surprised to find someone who knows the song.

_Crosses has gotten me through some tough times. It gave me hope and the strength I needed to carry on._

"I rarely find someone who knows the song and if they do, my terrible humming rendition makes it all but impossible to figure out."

She offers me a small smile, "I could tell."

I return her smile, "Yeah, I guess you could."

Max is quiet for a second, then speaks up, "I nearly didn't interrupt you. I kind of wanted to hear more, but I thought it might be weird to just listen in without you knowing," she pauses, her brow furrowed a little, "Your humming is… really beautiful."

Any words I was going to say have now caught in my throat, my jaw dropping and eyebrows raising.

_I hadn't expected Max to say that at all._

I look over to her in shock. Max takes a sudden interest in her shoes, refusing to meet my gaze and clutches onto the rabbit supplies she is holding tighter. My heart rate increases and my cheeks heat up. I lick my lips and swallow hard to try and wet my now suddenly dry throat.

_I really can't take a compliment. I get so worked up over it._

When I finally manage to compose myself, I take a deep breath and move closer to Max, bumping her shoulder gently with mine to get her attention. She lifts her head, meeting my eyes. I smile at her tenderly, my voice breaking slightly as I speak, "Thank you, Max. If I do it in the future, don't worry about it. You can listen guilt free."

She returns my smile, a very slight blush on her cheeks as she fidgets. Her voice is mumbled and quiet, but I can just make out what she is saying, "Good. I would be sad if I couldn't hear you hum again."

We continue to walk in silence, my mind reeling over everything Max has said so far. I really can't stop smiling. As we press on to my flat, my eyes fall over the small park. My pace becomes slower and before I know it, I've stopped altogether. Max notices a few seconds later and turns back. She follows where my eyes are focused and motions her head towards the park, "You wanna stop for a sec?"

"Yeah."

Max makes her way over to a swing set and I follow close behind her. The red painted metal frame is chipped and peeling from the years of exposure to Arcadia's temperamental weather conditions. She takes a seat and holds onto the rusted chain with one hand while gently swinging herself back and forth with her feet, the chain creaking as she does so. I follow her lead and take the other vacant swing, placing my hands in my lap and gently kicking aside the loose stones with my feet.

I look around the park. It's empty apart from us. The kids from earlier must have gone home. Birds chirp in the trees and swoop down to peck at the ground in search of worms and food remnants from messy eaters.

"You ok?"

I look down at my hands and sigh, "Just… homesick I guess."

Max reaches over and tentatively places her hand on my arm. When I don't move away, she begins to gently rub, "You want to talk about it?"

_I have a feeling if I did that, I'd break down and cry, which would be very embarrassing to do in front of Max._

I shake my head slightly. Her hand is so warm on my arm, it's all I can focus on right now, "Well, if you ever need to chat, you know where to find me."

I glance up at Max, who looks at me with such concern that it warms my heart. I'm not used to people caring so much, at least not without an ulterior motive. I place my hand over hers, "Thanks, Max. Really."

Her gentle blue eyes stare into my hazel ones and for a moment the world seems to stop. Everything around me sounds muffled and a tingling sensation passes through my body. I suddenly realize how close we are. I clear my throat awkwardly and pull away, feeling my cheeks heat up significantly.

_That was… intense. Geez Kate, pull yourself together. Someone shows you the smallest amount of kindness and you become a quivering wreck._

Silence passes between us, only broken by the rusty creak of the chain, the leaves rustling in the wind and the birds singing. Max's voice brings me out of my trance, "So, have you thought of a name yet?" she tilts her head curiously at me, her eyes holding an inquisitive glint.

_I had given my future rabbit's name a little thought. Only one had really stuck out to me._

I fiddle around with the golden cross on my necklace, pulling it back and forth on the chain, "Well, it might sound cliché, but Alice."

Max closes her eyes momentarily in thought, "Like from Alice in Wonderland?"

I nod enthusiastically, "Yes. I used to watch the film a lot as a child. I think I could probably quote the whole thing off by heart now. That was the one film I always went back to, I still do some days when I'm feeling off. It never fails to cheer me up. It was actually one of the reasons I got into drawing. I loved the bright vibrant colors, the cartoony style and the nonsensicalness of it all. There really was just something magical about it..." I cut myself off, suddenly realizing I'm rambling.

_Max probably doesn't want to hear about that._

I look down to my hands again, playing with one of the golden rings on my finger, "Sorry, I kind of went off on a tangent there. You probably don't want to hear about that."

I hear laughter, which makes me look up in surprise. Max wipes at her eyes and shakes her head, beaming at me, "What are you apologizing for? It's nice to see you talk about something you have a passion for."

I am taken aback by this, "Really?"

_Usually people feign interest at best when I ramble on like this, but Max seems genuinely interested in what I have to say._

She nods confidently, her eyes earnest, "Yeah, really. Nothing better than geeking out over something you really love."

_It makes such a nice change to feel like someone is actually listening, even if it's something silly and mundane._

I can't help but smile at this, "Well, now you've said that, you won't be able to stop me."

Max turns to me, her bright blue eyes soft and her smile gentle, "I wouldn't want to. It really is kind of adorable to see you getting so pumped up over it."

I find my eyes widening and my cheeks burn at this. I look down at my feet, trying to hide my ever reddening cheeks. I glance over at Max through the loose strands of blonde hair covering my face. She seems just as embarrassed to have said this as I am to have heard it.

She awkwardly rubs the back of her neck and smiles sheepishly at me, "Sorry, that sounded weird, didn't it? I'm so not good at talking. I always end up sounding like a total creep..."

"N-not really."

Max appears to be surprised by this, "Well… good then. I wouldn't want you to think I was a weirdo."

I shake my head, "I don't."

Max smirks at me cheekily, one eyebrow raised in amusement, "Oh, really? Maybe you should hold off on that judgement until you really get to know me."

_I would like to get to know Max better. She seems to be friendly from what I've seen of her and she's been fun to talk to. I have to start somewhere._

"I'll enjoy finding out."

It is Max's turn to be stunned by something I said. She shakes away the shock and the corners of her lips quirk upwards, "Just to warn you, the road ahead is littered with terrible puns."

I gently bump my foot against Max's, "I think I can handle that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRB I am currently dying of Marshfield fluff overload. RIP me. Kate is so a huge ass Disney nerd and I will fight anyone who suggests otherwise!!!!!  
> Anyway, I shall see you guys next time. Stay safe out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm finally back with this story. Sorry this took so long, I really planned to get it done way sooner, but as per usual life gets in the way. Anyway here is the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy

****Next Morning** **

**Victoria's POV - Victoria's Apartment – 8:17 am**

I slowly become aware of my surroundings as sleep's hold on me loosens. My ears pick up on the gentle chirping of the birds in the trees outside my apartment from the slightly open window and the odd car as it lazily makes its way down the street below.

My eyes open a fraction, my blurry vision becoming clearer as time passes and wince as a dull aching enters my head. I reach over to my bedside table and fumble around in the drawer for some painkillers, washing it down with a half-full glass of water from the other day. As I lay there, I rack my brain to try and remember what happened last night. My mind draws a blank, so I give up fairly quickly.

It seems much warmer than usual and I can feel something at my back. I turn ever so slightly to see someone laying beside me, a girl with faded disheveled blue hair. Her tattooed right arm rests on my bare waist with her body firmly pressed against my back and her head close to mine, the very faint smell of alcohol on her breath. Now the pounding in my head makes _perfect_ sense.

I could try and wriggle out of her hold, but it would be futile. This is not the first time Chloe has ended up staying over after one of our nights out, so I am no stranger to this. In the three months we've been… doing whatever this is, she has certainly spent much more time here than I had initially anticipated. I guess I don't really mind, it's just unexpected.

Chloe stirs beside me, her blue eyes opening groggily, "Ah, my head…" she grumbles as she tries to work out where she is. When her eyes fall on me she grins sleepily, "Well, look who it is."

"Hello to you too, Price," I mumble, still not used to this kind of smile from her. I have certainly noticed some changes recently between both of us, especially in the last month or so. Things don't seem quite as antagonistic as before. When we started out it was mostly a physical thing, something to let off steam when we needed it. Now though… I'm not so sure.

Initially whenever she came over to my apartment at night, she'd be long gone by the time I woke up and we sure as hell wouldn't be doing much talking. Recently, she's been staying until I wake up and often much longer than that.

She leans over and, with some difficult, kisses the place in between my eyebrows, "Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

I gently shove her, "Your breath reeks."

She smirks cheekily at me, "Oh, is that so? Well, I guess you won't be wanting a morning kiss then."

"I never said that," I mumble, refusing to meet her gaze.

She loosens her hold, allowing me to turn round to face her. A very slight flush creeps onto my cheeks as she leans in and tenderly presses her lips against mine. Yet another thing I've noticed, she seems to be much gentler than before in almost every way. When she touches me now, it's firm but not lustful like our first few encounters. Even the tone of her voice is different, much lighter and soft. It's… a strange feeling and I can't tell if I like it or not. Maybe it's just because I'm not used to it from her.

She finally breaks apart from me and, after placing one final kiss on my nose, she crawls out from underneath the covers. I kind of miss her warmth now it's gone. She stretches, her entire body clicking as she does, and begins to search around for her clothes, which were haphazardly thrown to the floor last night.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," she suddenly announces much to my surprise as she steps into her gray patched up pants and pulls on her off-white sleeveless skull t-shirt, "You want anything in particular?"

After composing myself once more, I clear my throat and shrug, "I'm sure whatever you make will be equally bland and boring."

These offensive remarks are an almost knee jerk reaction to any situation I feel vulnerable in. While I have tried to tone them down recently, they still slip out every now and then. Even from the beginning it didn't seem to put Chloe off though, unlike with most people. I think she even kind of got off on it in a way.

She offers me a cheeky grin, brushing my comment aside, "I shall make you eat those words. Just wait here princess and I shall return with food soon."

I lob a pillow at her head, "I am _not_ a princess. At the very least I'm a queen."

Chloe steps aside with expert ease to avoid the pillow, "Whatever you say, your majesty," she chuckles, curtseying mocking before she heads on downstairs.

I shake my head at her playful mockery and decide to get a shower while I wait. I slide out of bed and enter the small bathroom adjoining my bedroom. As I look around the room, I start to notice a few of her things dotted around like a toothbrush. I got annoyed that she was using mine, so I brought her one to use when she came over… not that it seems to really stop her from brushing her teeth with mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the ever growing pile of her unwashed clothing as I step inside the shower and press the button. As the warm water hits my skin, a very slight smile tugs at the corner of my lips.

_Maybe this arrangement isn't so bad._

* * *

**A Couple of Days Later**

**Kate's POV - Kate's Apartment - 11:02 am**

With deadlines drawing ever closer I've been sat in my apartment most days trying desperately to get things finished. My mind has been… distracted as of late though, making it hard to concentrate on my work. After struggling for a while, I impulsively stand up, figuring that I need to get out of here for some fresh air. I carefully pack up my pencils and grab my jacket from the hook on the back of my door before exiting into the hallway.

_Time for me to hit the streets._

"Kate," I turn back to the source of the voice and see a girl with auburn hair tied up into a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes light up when she sees me.

"Hey, Dana. How are you?"

Dana Ward is one of my neighbors here. She's really nice, if a little loud sometimes. She was living here before I moved in and she certainly gave me a warm welcome along with Alyssa, my other neighbor. Unlike Dana, Alyssa is very reserved and quiet. In fact, I sometimes forget she actually lives here. She often has her head buried in a book, which has actually become a big point of conversation for us. She has similar tastes to me and we often share our impressive book collections.

She beams at me warmly, leaning casually against the wall outside her door, "I'm ok, thanks. Just trying to get by as per usual."

"Aren't we all?" I add, "How's Juliet doing? I haven't seen her around here recently."

"She's been working on her next big piece. I have to give it to her, she certainly works hard. It does mean that I haven't seen much of her though," she seems a bit disheartened by this.

Juliet Watson is an aspiring journalist. She has only been at it a year, but she has already made a decent name for herself. Her and Dana have been dating since their last year of school and I have to admit it is pretty cute watching them together.

Dana suddenly perks up, "Actually, I was just on my way out to meet her. Want to tag along?"

I nod in agreement, "Sure. It'd be nice to have a catch up with you and I was actually just about to go for a walk."

She smiles and gently tugs at my arm, "Let's go then."

We descend the stairs and stroll outside into the sunshine. I blink a few times to get accustomed to the sudden change in light intensity before following after Dana. I eventually match her pace, walking beside her down the nearly empty streets.

"So, I haven't seen you in a couple of days," she mentions.

"I have a few deadlines coming up," I clarify, feeling a bit bad that I've basically been ignoring everyone. I like to stay ahead when it comes to work deadlines. I can't for the life of me put things off until last minute, it stresses me out too much and I end up a quivering wreck. I'm in awe of people who can remain calm under pressure like that.

"How's it going with that?" she asks curiously.

"I've been finding it hard to concentrate recently," I admit, "Since I've been holed up in my apartment for a while, I thought I'd go outside."

Dana nods sympathetically, "I don't blame you. Maybe you should work out here sometime. I'm sure you'd get some inspiration."

"That is actually not a bad idea," I agree.

"Of course," she grins cheekily, "I came up with it."

A small smile tugs at my lips at her words, "I seem to recall a few of your… less thought out ideas not really panning out so well."

She gives me an innocent look, "I have no idea what you mean."

I raise an eyebrow skeptically at her, "Sure you don't."

Dana has certainly had some… interesting ideas in the past, most of which had been spur of the moment actions. The less said about them the better. She jabs her thumb in the direction of the nearest side street, "Well, I'm heading off this way now. When you're free you should totally come over for a movie night. I'll try to drag Alyssa along too."

"I'd like that, Dana."

She gives me a hug before turning down to the left, waving at me enthusiastically as she goes. I return her wave and stroll away down the streets, not really paying much attention to where I'm going. I am starting to feel better already for stretching my legs out, the mind numbing haziness slowly clearing.

_It was definitely a good idea to get out of that room. I was starting to go stir-crazy._

When I finally come back to my senses, I find myself on the street where the pet store is. My pace slows instinctively as I draw closer, dwindling down to a stop a few feet before it.

_I could drop in on Max while I'm here. She did say I should._

After contemplating my options for a few seconds, I decide I will drop in.

* * *

**Rachel's POV – Pet Store – 12:34 pm**

I come out from the back room having dropped off my bag ready for my shift to find Max supposedly restocking the shelves nearest the counter, "Max, go home already. Your shifts over."

She turns back and smiles at me sheepishly, "I would have, but I kind of… knocked into the shelf and everything fell."

I shake my head and chuckle as I give her a hand, "Max, you are so clumsy."

We make quick work of the minor spill, "Thanks."

"I should be thanking you for covering my shift last week," I point out, offering her my most charming smile, "You're the best. I really owe you one."

She shrugs, adjusting the strap of her bag as she shyly mumbles, "No problem."

Max is so bad at taking any kind of thanks or compliments and it's kind of adorable how flustered she gets. I smirk at her mild embarrassment, "I seriously can't thank you enough. That tryout gets me one step closer to the modelling dream."

"Maybe you can give me a name drop when you hit the big time as thanks," she comments wryly.

"I'll go one better and give you an exclusive photoshoot," I offer as I strike an exaggerated generic model pose and put on that uncomfortably strained facial expression I've seen countless times in magazines with my lips pouted as much as they physically allow.

Max chuckles and rolls her eyes good-naturedly at my proposal coupled with the ridiculous action, "I look forward to it."

"You should," I grin, "I don't offer this to just anyone you know."

"It would be a great privilege and honor to participate in such a momentous event," Max teases lightly as she slides her arm into the sleeve of her worn gray hoodie.

"Maybe we should get you striking some poses, Max," I suggest half-jokingly.

"I'm much more comfortable being behind the camera," she states matter-of-factly.

I offer her a charming smile, "It's all a matter of time and practice, Max."

At this moment, a high pitched bell tings out, signaling that someone has entered the store. A short girl with blonde hair tied up into a bun enters the store. Her soft hazel eyes scan the room, her brow furrowing slightly as if she's looking for something in particular. When her eyes fall on Max and I, her lip quirks upwards into a slight smile, "Max."

I don't think I have seen this girl before, which automatically piques my curiosity. She sure is a looker, with delicate features and a certain air of peaceful grace surrounding her. The fact that she knows Max only fuels my desire to know who she is.

Max turns round to face the girl and returns the smile, "Hey, Kate. What brings you here?"

_I don't think I've seen Max smile so gently before… interesting._

I decide to hold off on commenting in favor of seeing how this plays out. Kate idly plays with the cross hanging down from her neck, "I was just passing by and thought I'd drop in."

Max rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well, I've actually just finished my shift for today."

Kate's face instantly drops, showing her obvious disappointment as she shuffles her feet, "Oh… I didn't realize."

"It's cool," Max shrugs, "I was actually going to stop by at the café down the street. I'm too lazy to make anything tonight," she bites at her lip, seemingly contemplating something before she speaks again, "You know, you could come with me… if you wanted to that is."

"Are you… sure?" Kate asks, her soft hazel eyes filled with uncertainty at Max's offer.

Max nods, "Yeah."

Kate perks up almost immediately, breaking out into the most adorable grin I have ever seen one person give, "Ok then."

_Curiouser and curiouser. Time to get to the bottom of this._

I grab onto Max's arm before she bolts off and flash Kate a charismatic smile, "Could I just borrow Max for a minute?"

Kate nods and I all but drag Max into the storage room, eager to get to the bottom of this mystery. She fidgets awkwardly as I regard her with curiosity, "So, who's Kate exactly? Come on, 'fess up."

She sighs, running her fingers through her hair, "Just a customer I helped the other day."

_Hmm… that's not quite the answer I was hoping for. Maybe I should dig a bit further._

I raise an eyebrow skeptically at her, "Oh yes, because ex-customers just drop by on a whim every day. Come on, I won't tell."

She looks down at her feet and mumbles, "There's nothing _to_ tell Rach."

I lightly punch her on the shoulder, "Jeez, Max. You need to take chances girl."

"I just literally met her the other day," she protests weakly.

"So?"

She doesn't seem to have a response to this, "Look, there is _nothing_ going on."

_She's just too easy to tease._

I place a hand on my hip, "Sounds to me like someone is wishing there was."

Max rubs her temples tiredly, "You are infuriating. Almost as bad as Chloe."

I offer her a cheeky grin, "I do my best. And for the record I am _way_ more infuriating than Chloe."

"Oh, so it's a competition now? Just what I needed…" she glances back to the door, "I should get going. I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Sure you don't," I mention with mild amusement. She rolls her eyes at me and leaves the backroom.

_Something tells me that things are going to get interesting._

* * *

**Max's POV – Café – 12:53 pm**

When Kate and I enter the café, I immediately see Chloe leaning against the counter. She doesn't seem to have noticed us yet. We weave our way through the sea of chairs and tables to get to her.

As we make our way over, she glances up and smiles, "Yo, Max. You finally made it. What took you so l…" Chloe stops when she sees Kate beside me and after a moment of surprise, a huge smirk forms on her face and her eyebrow raises in amusement, "Well, well. Are you going to introduce me to your friend, Max?"

_I knew Chloe would make a big deal out of this._

I sigh resignedly and motion to Kate, "This is Kate."

Chloe regards her with an intrigued look, an amused smirk quirking at her lips as she leans on the counter, "Hi, Kate. I'm Chloe, Max's roommate."

Kate offers her a cheerful smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chloe."

Chloe glances over to me, one eyebrow raise before she focuses her attention back to Kate, "The pleasure is all mine. Is this your first time here?"

Kate nods eagerly, "Oh yes. I was dropping by the pet store and Max mentioned she was coming here, so I kind of tagged along."

Chloe shoots me a sly grin, "I see. Well, you've come to the right place. Can I get anything for you?"

Kate tilts her head thoughtfully for a moment before decisiveness flickers in her hazel eyes, "Tea would be lovely, thanks."

"Coming right up," Chloe confirms, "I'll assume you'll be having the same as usual, Max."

I nod in approval, "Yep."

She turns back and starts getting our orders prepared, every so often shooting a smug glance my way.

_Please don't say anything embarrassing in front of Kate. Please, Chloe for once._

In order to prevent any potential discomfort arising from a very suggestive line of questioning on Chloe's part, I decide to lead the focus of the conversation towards her, "So, how was last night?"

Chloe turns back with Kate's tea and my black coffee, along with an extremely tasty looking double choc chip muffin. She places them on the counter in front of us and grins, "I got hella wasted."

"Why am I not surprised?" I chuckle lightly, taking a sip of my steaming coffee and immediately regret it when the hot liquid burns my tongue, "I assume you stayed over at Victoria's seeing as how you didn't come home."

"What, you jealous Caulfield?" Chloe smirks cheekily, "It was easier to stay there than stumble home in a drunken stupor. I guess I could have called you at 3 am to pick me up like last month."

"You mean the multiple times you've done that," I correct her smugly before taking a bite out of the muffin, "I'm glad you chose to stay this time."

"Well, Victoria's place has a massive plasma TV, so of course I'm gonna stay as long as possible," Chloe casually remarks as she wipes down the counter.

"Uh-huh, because that's the _only_ reason you stay," I skeptically reply, knowing full well that Chloe wouldn't stay if she really hated Victoria as much as she claimed.

"There are other reasons, like the fully stock fridge and…" her expression becomes much more vulnerable as she scratches at her chin and sheepishly mumbles, "maybe Victoria isn't so bad, some of the time anyway."

That is probably about as close as Chloe is going to get to admitting that she likes Victoria, which is major progress. Chloe is not very forthcoming with her feelings at the best of times… unless she was drunk, then it was a whole different story.

I glance over to Kate, who has her cup grasped firmly in her hands, inhaling the fumes before taking a graceful sip. I stare a bit longer than I meant to, getting caught up in the moment. Kate really is very pretty, with delicate features, soft hazel eyes and fluffy looking blonde hair. Part of me kind of wants to reach out and touch it to check.

_Wait… Max what are you thinking? Stop being a creep._

I realize all too late that she has noticed me staring at her. Our eyes meet briefly before I quickly look away, taking another sip of my coffee to hide my ever reddening cheeks. I can't help but glance back over to Kate, who seems just as embarrassed by my unintentional gawking as I am. She shuffles slightly in her chair, her cheeks carrying a very slight blush as she stares into her cup.

_Jeez, Max. What is wrong with you?_

"So, Kate," Chloe asks, changing the subject and breaking the sudden silence, "how did you and Max meet exactly?" she grabs a clean cup from the side and places it back in one of the cupboards, "It's not often Max comes here with someone else."

I'm feeling both grateful and worried for Chloe's intervention. It takes away from the awkward situation we'd found ourselves in, but it might lead to something much worse knowing Chloe. She takes every opportunity to make me squirm and I have a feeling that Kate was also the kind of person Chloe would take great delight in teasing, which didn't bode well. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for the inevitable fallout.

Kate looks up from her mug at the question with a soft smile, "I went to the pet shop and Max helped me pick out a pet. She also helped me take the mountain of things I had brought in preparation back to my apartment."

Chloe flashes me an impressed look, "Well, well, helping a damsel in distress, just like you Super Max."

I sigh and rub the back of my neck, "I had some time, so why not?"

"Why not indeed," she agrees then turns to Kate with a charming smile, "It always helps when the customer in question is hella cute though."

I bring my hand to my face despairingly, really wishing that the floor would swallow me up right now. Chloe really is such a shameless flirt, as well as making it her mission to thoroughly embarrass anyone she can. Kate's eyes widen in surprise at Chloe's words, her blonde eyebrows shooting upwards as the blush from earlier intensifies, "Oh, I would hardly say that. But it's very kind of you to say."

Chloe shakes her head in disbelief, "You need to give yourself a good hard look in the mirror Kate if you think I'm saying something like that purely out of kindness," she offers up a playful wink and a light smirk, "Trust me, I have impeccable tastes when it comes to beautiful women."

"You… might be the only one who thinks that," Kate shyly replies.

Chloe places a hand on her hip and raises an eyebrow skeptically, "No way am I the only one," it's then that an impish grin dances across her face and her eyes wander over to me, "I'm sure that Max here would agree with me, right Max?"

I shoot Chloe a dirty look, totally not impressed at the awkward situation she has setup for me. She merely grins in response, waiting for the answer I give. I'm not sure what the right answer is here.

_If I say yes, will Kate freak out? But I can't say no, it'll make her feel bad… and it'll be a lie._

After a conflicted moment of mental debate, I mumble, "Y-yeah."

I don't even want to look at Kate right now, scared at what I might see if I do. I can't resist though, finally giving in to the urge. When I look over, I see something I really wasn't expecting. Kate is… smiling. It completely catches me off guard. I was expecting either a shy and polite denial again or maybe silence at worst, but a smile, especially one so mesmerizing and soft, was the last thing I had imagined from this. It renders me speechless and I feel a wave of contentment, but also nervousness, pass over me as I look at Kate. I swallow hard and bite at my lip, feeling my cheeks heating up.

_I should go splash some water on my face to calm down and not look like a total loser._

"I'll be back in a second, Kate," I suddenly announce, getting up off the stool at the counter ready to make my way to the bathroom.

Kate takes a sip of her tea then nods, "Ok."

I make a beeline for the small bathroom, trying to keep my pace steady as I approach the door. I push on the door and stride over to the sink, turning the tap and splashing my face a couple of times with the cold water running from it. I switch the tap off, sighing deeply as I look in the smudged glass of the mirror hanging from the wall in front of me.

_Ok, Max. Chloe is messing with you like she always does and that's why you're getting so flustered. Keep it together._

The door behind me creaks open and I turn to find Chloe entering the bathroom. She walks over, stopping just beside me and blocking my exit. She knows that if she gives me half a chance, I'll make a run for it to avoid having certain conversations. It's at moments like this that I curse how well she knows me.

She crosses her arms over her chest, giving me a no nonsense look, "So… what's going on?"

"Nothing," I mumble as I wipe away the stray droplets of water running down my face.

After giving me a long hard look, Chloe shrugs and shoves her hands in her pockets, "Ok, Max. If you say nothing's going on, then I believe you."

I am extremely surprised by the lack of interrogation, "Wait… you do?"

She nods firmly, "Yep. If anything did happen I doubt you'd be able to keep it quiet. You were never good at keeping secrets."

"You have a point," I admit reluctantly as I fiddle with my camera bag strap, "I'd probably get back out there."

"You should. I left Kate alone with Victoria," Chloe agreed as she walked over to one of the stalls, "Just remember if you need to talk about anything I'm here," her lip quirks up into a lop-sided smirk, "and I won't even tease you that much."

"Thanks Chloe," I say as I exit the bathroom and make my way back over to the counter, noticing that a few people have arrived since I was away. Kate is still sat there, sipping the remnants of her tea and Victoria is now stood behind the counter, her expression as haughty as usual. Once you get past the prickly exterior, she's actually pretty nice, you just have to push past the initial hostility. She regards me with a look of mild contempt, which is her resting expression from my experience, before going off to clean one of the tables in the corner.

When I take my seat beside Kate again, she turns to me and beams, "I was starting to think you might not come back."

"I wouldn't abandon you, Kate. There is no way I would leave you alone with Victoria _and_ Chloe in the same place. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. They are too much for even me to handle sometimes," I mention as I take another sizable bite from my muffin, sighing contently as the slightly warm fluffy cake touches my tongue and the rich chocolatey chips start to melt in my mouth. I offer up an amused smirk, "and there is no way in hell that I would leave this muffin behind either."

Kate giggles cheerfully, her laughter filling the air and bringing a dorky grin to my face, "I'm glad the muffin was here to make you coming to my rescue inevitable then."

I chew thoughtfully before holding it out her way, "Want to try some?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to steal your food, Max," Kate began to protest before pausing and eyeing up the muffin in my hand with controlled longing, "It does look delicious though," she adds as a mumbled afterthought.

I gently move it around, letting the chocolatey smell entice her, "It's cool, as long as you don't do what Chloe does and literally eat whatever is left when I offer it up."

Kate flashes me a cheeky grin, "I can't promise anything."

I shrug casually as I hand it over to her, "I'll risk it."

"Thanks," she says as she takes the muffin and turns it to a previously uneaten spot, taking a small bite out of the top. As she chews, I notice that look of delight that often crosses the faces of anyone who eats here. Unlike with Chloe, Kate takes her time chewing and swallowing before speaking again, "This is actually tastier than it looks, which I thought would be impossible."

"Why do you think Chloe works here?" I quip as she slides the muffin back over my way.

Her expression becomes mildly troubled and she smiles apologetically at me, "Oh, thinking back maybe I should have taken some off with my fingers instead of biting into it, sorry."

I wave away her concern, "No worries. As long as you don't have any weird contagious diseases, I think I'll be fine."

"Again, I can't promise," Kate wryly remarks.

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" I take another bite out the muffin, then clutch at my throat and feign a coughing fit. Kate immediately tenses up beside me and on seeing her concern, I can't keep the huge grin off my face.

She soon catches on to my teasing and pouts, lightly tapping my arm, "Not funny, Max. I was seriously worried for a second there."

"Oh come on, it was a bit," I chuckle heartily.

"Maybe a little," she reluctantly admits, "I guess it doesn't help that I am the most gullible girl in Arcadia Bay. Maybe even in Oregon."

"Oh puh-lease. That is my title," I claim as I finish off the muffin, licking the melted chocolate off my fingers then brushing the crumbs from my face and clothes. I always make such a mess, something Chloe takes great delight in pointing out, even though she's no better.

Kate props her chin on her hand as she smiles challengingly, "Maybe you have a contender then."

"Oh, that _is_ fighting talk," I lightly tease as I nudge her shoulder, "I think I'll have to keep my eye on you."

"I hope so," Kate counters as her hazel eyes meet mine. They are so expressive and gentle that my heart rate picks up a bit and I feel an involuntary dorky grin grace my lips.

"Maybe we should meet up like this more. We can exchange numbers so you don't waste time by dropping in when I'm not at the pet shop," I find myself saying before my brain catches up and immediately begin backtracking, "I mean, if you want to of course. You totally don't have to, I can understand that you might not want to give someone you don't really know your number and all. But…"

Kate softly interjects my massive rambling monologue, "I'd like that, Max. You already know where I live, so it's not like a phone number is a large step."

I close my mouth to prevent more rambling and gather my thoughts, "Good point."

Kate takes out her phone and we exchange numbers, sending a text to make sure we have the right one. She double checks everything, then puts her phone away and smiles, "Great. I'll make sure to give you a text. Don't hesitate to do the same, Max."

"Believe me, I won't hesitate," I promise as I drain the dregs of my coffee and stand up from my stool, "Uh, anyway I won't keep you any longer," I rub the back of my neck, "Thanks for tagging along."

"Thank _you_ for inviting me, Max," Kate responds as she herself stands up and gives me an unexpected hug. It takes me by surprise at first, but I soon find my arms wrapping around her too. After a few seconds we break apart and after the initial moment of awkwardness, we grin at one another.

_I get the feeling that with around Kate, things are going to get much more exciting around here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, more soul-healing Marshfield. Can't get enough of these gay cute dorks. 
> 
> If you like this story, go give my other Marshfield stuff a check out if you want more of these adorkable humans and haven't already, which for now is three others: Trust, Storm and Ready for the Mosh Pit, Shaka Brah? (one I will probably pick up again later).
> 
> Have an awesome day, stay safe out there and see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

**A Week Later…**

**Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment – 10:41 am**

My fingers drum lightly on the desk, which is covered with various art supplies and a small pile of unfinished drawings. Work has really kicked up a notch recently, not that I'm complaining. While rent prices in Arcadia Bay are relatively cheap, I still need the money to afford it. Mom and dad told me to let them know if I needed any help, but I don't want to have to rely on them. That's not why I moved out.

I lean back in my chair and stare up at the ceiling, hearing the wooden frame groan. One of my hands dangles limply down at my side while the other rests on the desk loosely holding my phone. I have been staring at a blank text for a while now, debating whether or not to text the number currently displayed on screen… Max's number.

Max and I have been texting a lot since exchanging numbers, much more than I normally would. I have to admit it's been nice having someone to talk to like this. Max's texts often contain some cheesy pun or comment. In fact, it's almost a requirement for her it would seem. She told me it was good to finally have someone new to try them out on. I am more than happy to humor her pun skills and some of them actually aren't half bad.

Both of us were extremely busy last week. Rachel was off sick, so Max had to pick up more shifts at the pet store and I've been trying to get some projects finished off. Because of that, it's been hard meeting face to face. I did manage to drop in once or twice to the pet store over the week though, just to check in and "save Max from boredom" as she claimed. Although I can't see how much I helped with that. The important thing was that she seemed happy to see me, so that's something.

Seeing Max during that week was really calming for me too. I am easily stressed out and getting stuck in a rut is a bad habit of mine. As much as I love drawing, sometimes it can become a chore if that is all I do. A change of scenery and activity can help revive my creative flow. Sure enough, keeping in touch with Max and taking Dana up on her advice about working outside helped me power on through. Since I managed to make decent progress, I thought I'd check to see if Max was free now.

For some reason though I'm finding it difficult to pluck up the courage. It's stupid really. I must have re-written this particular text at least ten times now. Each and every time I get close to writing something coherent, I delete the words I've typed out only to repeat the process again a few minutes later.

_Come on, Kate. Just ask her if she wants to hang out. It's not that hard… or at least it shouldn't be._

I don't understand why I'm finding this so difficult now. Maybe it's just because of my shyness, but I find it so easy talking to Max. Thinking about it now, I've never felt such a natural connection with anyone before. The fact that I have only known Max for a couple of weeks makes it even weirder, but in a really good way. I suppose this is the first time I've had to actively ask Max if she is available to meet up. Before it just kind of happened. Shaking my head and steeling my resolve, I begin to type before I lose my nerve.

**Kate: Hi Max. I was wondering if you had some time tod**

In keeping with the last half an hour, I immediately delete my progress. After mentally kicking myself for chickening out yet again, I place my phone back and rest my head on the desk. I let out a tired sigh as I stare at my phone.

_What is even so hard about this?_

I'm making this way more complicated than it has to be by overthinking every little word. I guess I just want to make this work. It's been a long time since I found someone I actually get along with this well. I don't want to mess that up because of clumsy wording. My phone vibrates on the desk, breaking through my self-conscious thought and causing me to jump. I almost lunge at it, my hands slightly shaking and my heart rate increasing as my eyes scan the text.

**Max: Hey, Kate. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after my shift today**

I let out a sigh of relief and a smile tugs at the corner of my lips. Now that Max has text me first, there is no more backing out of it. After the initial moment of excitement, I compose myself and reply with almost record breaking speed.

**Kate: Of course I have time for you :)**

The minute I send the text, I freeze up and immediately begin questioning my choice of wording.

_Did that sound weird? It kind of comes off as desperate reading it back…_

My thoughts are interrupted when my phone goes off again. I stare at it for a moment, bracing myself for the worst case scenario.

**Max: Great! I'll swing by your place and pick you up around 6 if that's ok**

I chuckle lightly at her consideration. Most people demand things instead of asking nowadays. I get the feeling that Max and I are very similar in certain aspects, shyness and awkwardness especially, which is a comforting thought in a way.

**Kate: That's perfect. What did you have in mind?**

I wait there at my desk patiently for Max's reply, which follows almost immediately.

**Max: That is for me to know and for you to find out**

This just makes me even more curious as to what Max has planned. I hadn't expected a straight answer from her anyway, still I had to try. She seems to have a mischievous streak, at least from what I've noticed. I suppose I have one too with the right person. I trust Max though and appreciate surprises, so I have nothing to worry about.

**Kate: You're such a tease**

**Max: ;)**

A wide grin forms on my face as I scan back through the conversation one last time. I glance over to one of the half-finished drawings at the top of the pile, filled with a renewed determination to get it completed before this evening.

* * *

**Max's POV – Max and Chloe's Apartment – 5:13 pm**

I step out of the shower, happy to take advantage of Chloe's absence and use the bathroom without the constant fear of being walked in on. The warm water has helped soothe my aching muscles. It's been a long shift today restocking shelves and moving heavy boxes, so I'm glad to be back in my own safe haven. It always feels like that though.

_No matter where I go, coming back to this apartment at the end of the day is a relief._

After drying off with a surprisingly clean towel hanging from a rack, I make my way over to the fashion hole in my bedroom to choose some clothes. Most of my shirts are crumpled up on the floor and covered in stains, but there are a few left that have been spared my messy eating habits. I pick out the one that looks the least worn, a rust colored short sleeved shirt that was hidden in the back. This outfit is completed with my trusty gray hoodie and jeans. Now all suited up, I gather the dirty clothes lining my floor together and shove them in the bottom of my closet to sort out later. On the way out of my room, I nearly trip up over some of Chloe's dirty laundry sitting just outside my door.

"Fuck, Chloe. Are you trying to kill me?" I mutter under my breath once I've finally managed to steady myself. Once my heart rate has slowed again, I frown at the small pile and sigh when I notice there is some underwear in there too.

_She really has no shame._

Not wanting to pick up after her, I kick what I can see back into her room so it's out of the way. I also take the chance to gather up the various takeaway containers that have accumulated. Chloe and I are usually too lazy to cook anything… or clean up after. Finally, I crack open a window and spray some air freshener to help get rid of the faintly lingering herbal odor present courtesy of Chloe. Satisfied with my effort, I flop down on the couch and channel surf for a few minutes to pass the time before glancing down at my phone.

_5:34 pm. Guess I'd better head on out. I wouldn't want to keep Kate waiting after being the one planning everything. Something tells me that she runs a pretty tight schedule and she would probably be too polite to point out if I was late._

I manage to prize myself off the couch, with some difficulty I might add. It's one of those couches that essentially eats you the second you sit down on it, so escaping is a small miracle. After shoving my converses on I head out of the door. I find myself humming Crosses as I take the stairs down to the first floor and exit the building. The closer I get to Kate's apartment, the wider the grin on my face becomes and the more I pick up my pace.

_I'm actually pretty excited for this. As fun as it is hanging out with Chloe, she can be a handful at times. I wouldn't change her for anything, but it might be nice to spend time with someone a bit more chilled out for once._

As I pass the park on the way, I slow down to a stop. My mind wanders back to the other week, frowning slightly as I recall how gloomy and bummed out Kate looked. I guess I kind of understand her being homesick. I miss my parents and having sisters must make it twice as difficult to adjust to living on your own.

_Maybe that's why she wanted to get a pet…_

This makes me feel miserable. I have people like Chloe to keep me company, but Kate probably doesn't really have anyone here. At least it seems that way right now. The thought of her sat all alone in her apartment only fuels my need to get to her as quickly as possible. By the time I reach my destination, I am actually a little out of breath and on time for a change. I take a deep breath before dropping Kate a text to let her know I'm here.

**Max: So… do you want me to shimmy up the drainpipe to your window?**

**Kate: Now that I would like to see**

**Max: Just give me a couple days and I might make it**

**Kate: I don't know if I can wait that long to see you**

**Max: Good because you'd probably have to drag me to hospital if I tried**

**Kate: We can't have that. I'll be done in a minute so don't even attempt it**

**Max: No promises**

True to her word, Kate emerges from the apartment complex moments later. She takes a moment to notice me, instantly greeting me with a huge grin. I hadn't expected to be received with such a dazzling smile so it catches me off guard. It seems to come to her almost as effortlessly as breathing, not one bit forced. It's not just her smile though. It's the twinkle in her soft hazel eyes, the way her entire face and body seem to light up simultaneously. Just seeing her like this gives me a second wind and eases my worries. I find myself instinctively returning her smile with my own brand of shy dorky grin.

Kate tucks a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear as she comes to a stop in front of me, "Shall we go then?"

Once I have managed to tone down my smile a bit so I don't look like a total loser, I clear my throat nervously, "Y-yeah."

She gently motions in front of her with her hand, "Lead on oh fearless leader."

I chuckle lightly at her faith in my plans, "Just to let you know, my sense of direction is terrible. We might get lost."

Kate goes quiet for a second before replying, "I can think of worse people to be stranded with…" she pauses before catching my eye shyly and adding as a mumbled afterthought, "not many better though."

Uncertain how to react to this, I take a moment before managing, "Let's hope I remember the way back so we don't have to find out."

"Where are we going anyway?" Kate asks curiously, "Or is it still a secret?"

Any confidence I had in my idea wavers on hearing her question. I wonder if what I have planned will be too much too soon. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but maybe it could be taken the wrong way thinking about it more. Still, it's too late to be having reservations.

I gather my thoughts before replying to her, "I… you said you liked Disney movies before. So, I thought we could watch some together at my place and maybe order some pizza or something. Chloe is out right now and I figured that it was only fair since I got to check out where you live before," I pause momentarily before backtracking a bit, "We can totally do something else if not…"

Kate smile widens, which I can only take as a good sign, "It seems you've passed the memory test."

"Of course I did," I answer without hesitation, "My memory isn't _that_ bad… sometimes," a very light blush forms on my cheeks now as I shyly play with a stray strand of my hair, "You seemed really stoked so it'd be hard for me to forget."

_Kate really did look so excited when she was talking about it before. It was actually kind of cute how pumped up she was. I guess I kind of wanted to recreate that reaction again by doing this._

Her eyes flicker with fleeting surprise and then overwhelming delight, "I'd love that, Max. More than anything."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in, feeling the corners of my lips tug upwards into an involuntary smile, "Awesome. Let's get going then."

I instinctively hold out my hand to her before my brain catches up with the action. I'm so used to Chloe being all touchy feely that it just comes naturally to me now, especially after knowing and living with her for this long. Unlike with Chloe though, I've only known Kate for a couple of weeks now. Although it feels like way longer than that for some reason, in a good way. Maybe that explains my lapse in judgement here. When I realize what I'm doing I go to retract it, but Kate chuckles lightly and shyly takes hold of the hand I offered her. Her hand is really soft in mine for the most part, with a few light callouses on her fingers.

_I wonder if she plays an instrument or something. Maybe I should mention I play the guitar sometime and we could duet… if Kate wants to of course._

Kate meets my eyes briefly with a bashful smile, "Shall we get going?"

Without further hesitation, we begin to retrace the steps back to my apartment building. I thought Kate might let go of my hand after a while, but she doesn't. Not that I really want her to truth be told. I guess it would be more awkward letting go abruptly anyway. She gently swings her arms and hums contently as we walk down the street. I listen guilt free, appreciating the sweet melodies she creates. Some I know and others I don't, but she makes them all seem so familiar. I keep shooting her sideways glances, on occasion catching her eye and offering up a shy grin.

Before I know it, we're standing outside my apartment building. I fumble around for my key and unlock the door, stepping over the threshold with Kate close behind. The interior of the building is just as bleak and bland as the exterior, but it's still home. With the elevator busted, we climb the stairwell until we reach the third floor. We stop outside the door at the end of the short hallway and enter inside to mine and Chloe's apartment.

Kate takes her shoes off, placing them neatly beside the door, unlike me kicking my converses off and leaving them where they land. Her eyes wander over to the worn dark blue two-seater couch with a small screen TV positioned in front of it and the other two mismatched chairs either side of the couch. Several doors lead off from this room into the kitchen and bathroom, as well as mine and Chloe's respective bedrooms. It's not much, but it's enough for us.

There are a few polaroids stuck on the beige walls of Chloe and I, along with a few nature shots of Arcadia that Chloe insisted I show off. Despite my initial reservations on the idea, I have to admit they look pretty sweet and give a more personal touch. Although I'm starting to feel a bit self-conscious about it now with Kate here.

Kate approaches the pictures with interest, "Are these yours?"

"Um… yeah…" I stutter, swallowing my self-consciousness.

She stands in front of them, examining each one closely before turning back to me, "They're all really amazing."

"Y-you think?"

Kate nods firmly, "I do," a mischievous glint flashes in her eyes reminiscent of the one Chloe gets when she's plotting something, although Kate's isn't as intense or worrying, "I'm almost tempted to steal one while you're not looking to take home."

I come over to join her by the photo wall, "I'll have to keep my eye on you then, won't I?"

She cheekily nudges me in the ribs with her elbow, "Damn right!"

I shrug off my hoodie and chuck it onto the couch, "We can order food before we start if you like," almost the second I finish this sentence, Kate's stomach grumbles loudly. She blushes from the embarrassment and I chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes then."

We relocate to my room since I figure it'll be comfier there and if Chloe does suddenly return it'll be quieter. Kate takes a little prompting to join me on the bed as I start up my laptop and order our food, a couple of pizzas and various sides. Since Chloe will probably want something when she gets in, I order an extra pizza covered in meat and chili peppers to put aside. She paid for food last time so I owe her anyway. Once the order has been placed, Kate reaches into her bag to get her purse, but I wave her away, "It's cool. I've got this."

"But I'd feel bad if you paid for it all," she protests with an unexpected stubbornness.

"I picked up a couple of shifts last week because of Rachel so it's fine. You can pay next time if it really bothers you," I suggest to pacify her.

While Kate doesn't seem overly impressed by this arrangement she doesn't argue, "I'll hold you to that, Max."

"So long as I've roped you into meeting up with me again," I quip half-teasingly. Joking aside, I would love to spend more time with Kate like this. I can only hope that she feels the same way.

Kate beams at me warmly, "Well you're certainly doing a good job of that. Not that I would need much encouragement."

While we're waiting around for our food to arrive, I decide to get the film set up ready. I already have a good idea of what film Kate might suggest thanks to our conversation from before, but I check anyway, "Since you're the guest here, where do you want to start?"

"Alice in Wonderland," she replies almost immediately with a child-like excitement before she reigns herself back in, "I mean… if that's ok with you."

I chuckle lightly at her initial lack of self-control, "I had a feeling you'd say that," I begin tapping away at my laptop, muttering under my breath as loud whirring noises filled the room. This piece of junk is on its way out really, but I can't afford a new one right now. I find the "totally legal" streaming website Chloe and I often use to watch films and it takes a few minutes for the film to load up. Just then, the buzzer for my apartment goes off. It can only be our pizza order.

I place my laptop to one side and shuffle to the edge of the bed, "I'll be back in a sec."

Kate shakes her head defiantly, "Oh no, Max. I let you pay so I can't allow you to get the food as well."

"You'll have to race me then," without another word I jump off the bed and exit the room, ignoring her numerous objections.

I head on out of my apartment and downstairs to meet the delivery person at the door. They hand over the food and after giving a modest tip I make my way back on up. The smell alone is enough to make my stomach growl angrily as I climb the stairs. Once I get inside my apartment, I place Chloe's pizza out on the side with a hastily scribbled note. I grab a couple of plates along with a pizza cutter and a couple of cans of soda before returning back to Kate. When I re-enter my room she is still sat in the exact same place. If I was her, I would have to clamp down on a major urge to snoop around. My nosiness has gotten me in trouble more times than I can count.

I hold the pizza boxes up victoriously, "And here is pizza for the pretty lady," the words leave my mouth before I can filter them. Kate's eyebrows shoot upwards, her mouth slightly agape as her hazel eyes widen in shock. I stutter inarticulately, trying to think up a way to salvage the awkward situation, "Uh… um…"

Kate breaks out into a wide toothy grin as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, "If I keep getting compliments like that I might never leave."

I sheepishly rub the back of my neck with my free hand, my face no doubt mirroring the blush on Kate's cheeks now, "I wouldn't mind."

"I'll remember that," she softly mumbles as she plays with her necklace.

Eager for a distraction from the weirdly tense, but not unpleasant atmosphere, I place the pizza boxes and plastic bag containing the sides on the bed before joining her. The bed isn't really designed for more than one person, so we have to squish up a bit. To be honest I really don't mind this in the slightest. By the looks of it Kate doesn't mind either as she wastes no time shifting closer.

Once settled, I get the food sorted out so we can reach and adjust the laptop until we can both see the screen, "That a good position for you?"

Kate nods in response with a smile as she takes a plate and cup from me, "It's perfect, Max."

The two of us fill our plates with pizza slices and sides as well as opening a can of soda each. When the film starts up, the familiar bright and colorful drawings come to life before our eyes. It's been a while since I watched Alice in Wonderland. The last time was a few years back with Chloe before I moved to Seattle. She fell asleep halfway through like she does with literally every film we ever watch, Blade Runner being the only exception.

I glance over to Kate, who is watching the screen intently as Alice falls down the rabbit hole into Wonderland. She is completely enthralled, her lips quirking upwards into a small smile as she watches the events unfold with rapt attention. To be honest I end up spending more time watching Kate than the film. It's kind of cute how into it she is, letting out a soft gasp every now and then when the pace picks up. Every so often I feel her shoulder brush against mine, something I become increasingly aware of. As the film comes to an end, I feel a light warm pressure at my shoulder and hear soft snoring. When I look down, I notice that Kate has her head rested against me. Her warm hazel eyes are now closed and there is a peaceful expression on her face.

_She must be really tired to fall asleep like this. She did tell me she'd been really busy last week so it's no wonder._

Not wanting to wake her up, but also not wanting her to get cramp from the awkward angle, I move everything onto the floor very carefully guide her down onto the bed. She stirs slightly and mumbles softly, but thankfully remains asleep. A flyaway strand of hair has fallen out of her bun and I resist the overwhelming urge to tuck it behind her ear. Before I have the chance to give in, I shuffle over to the edge of the bed, ready to move into the lounge to wait for her to wake. A light tug at my shirt stops me.

In her sleep, Kate has a surprisingly firm grip on me. If I tried to loosen it, I would risk waking her up and I don't want that on my consciousness. In fact, I would feel like a total monster for disturbing her when she looks this serene. I sigh resignedly and lay back down on the bed beside her. She instinctively snuggles up closer and I wrap the blanket around us tighter so she doesn't get cold.

_I'm sure she'll wake up soon._

* * *

**Next Morning – 7:08 am**

My eyes open a fraction as a quiet shuffling noise comes from outside my room. It's too dark to see anything properly, but I can just about make out the outlines of my furniture. I listen intently for a moment, my heart beat increasing as a million different bizarre scenarios flash through my mind.

_Maybe I've watched too many of those true crime shows with mom in the past._

When I don't hear anything else, I close my eyes again and snuggle up further in the blanket. It feels warmer than normal for some reason, but I am too exhausted to think too much about it. I have no idea what the time is and to be honest I don't care. Today is my day off this week so I don't have to worry about getting up in a hurry… or at all. By the sounds of the birds chirping from beyond my window, it must be pretty early in the morning. A sleepy Max makes for a grumpy Max, so I waste no time allowing sleep to take its hold over me.

That is, I would have done had it not been for my door creaking open and a loud, almost obnoxious slurred whisper, "Max… Maaaaaax. Don't ignore me."

Even without visual confirmation I have a good idea who it is. I have no desire to humor Chloe right now, so I sink further into the mattress, trying to ignore her. This was the totally wrong move. I suddenly feel the bed dip and hear an unexpected surprised yelp. My eyes open abruptly and I fumble around for the lamp on my bedside table. The light flickers on and my once sleep addled brain shakes off any lingering signs of tiredness. It takes a moment to properly assess the situation.

As per usual, Chloe has burst in and flopped down on my bed without thinking about the repercussions. Instead of getting me however, she has landed on top of Kate who was asleep next to me. I vaguely remember trying to keep my eyes open last night while waiting for her to wake and evidently losing that battle. Chloe immediately scrambles off, startled by the noise. Kate pops her head out from underneath the blanket, blinking and rubbing at her eyes before looking around to see what happened.

Chloe stands there on the right hand side of the bed, looking between Kate and I with a mildly confused expression. I guess I would be doing the same in her position. After a few seconds, she suddenly breaks out into a huge grin, "Wow, Max. Nice one."

I roll my eyes at her hurried conclusion and rub at my temples, "It's not like that, you ass."

"Uh-huh."

Even though I know Chloe is just teasing me, I feel as if I have to offer some kind of justification to make this less awkward for both Kate and myself, "We just watched Disney films and fell asleep."

Chloe's eyes light up with mischief, "Ah, the classic Netflix and chill. Not bad, Caulfield."

I sigh deeply at her continuous teasing, "Can you be any more embarrassing?"

"For you baby, I could be," she grins at us cheekily before glancing over her shoulder at the door, "Anyways, I didn't mean to… interrupt anything so I'll go wait in the kitchen," with that she finally leaves the room.

I shake my head and rub at my eyes. While I wouldn't change Chloe for anything, sometimes I wish she'd have a bit more tact. Not everyone realizes she's joking. I turn back to Kate, who blushes lightly as she stammers, "Max… I'm sorry. I…"

Before she has the chance to launch into a huge apology about falling asleep on me I cut her off, "It's cool, Kate. Really. Don't sweat it. Chloe is the one who should be sorry for crushing you."

_If anyone is to blame here, it's probably me for not waking her up when I could. She looked so cozy and peaceful that I just couldn't bring myself to wake her. Maybe I should have thought more about how she'd feel…_

She gives me a searching look like she's checking to see if I'm just being polite about this or if I really don't mind. The anxiousness in her hazel eyes fades a bit, "It just startled me really. No damage otherwise."

"I think having Chloe flop on anyone would be startling," I point out. Unfortunately, this theory has been tried and tested on numerous occasions.

Kate brushes the stray strand of sleep disheveled hair out of her face, "Sounds like you are speaking from experience there."

A slight grin tugs at the corner of my mouth, "I wish I wasn't. You hungry?"

"I am actually," Kate admits.

"I'll go see what I can scrounge up. Take your time getting up, there's no rush," I'm just about to leave the room when a thought crosses my mind, "Oh, you're not allergic to anything or vegetarian or something are you?"

Kate shakes her head with a smile, "You really are treating me today. Not as far as I know. Thanks for asking though."

I grin at her, "I wouldn't be a very good host if I made something that might result in a hospital visit."

"I suppose not," she chuckles lightly, "You would ruin your spotless host record so far."

I slide off the bed ready to leave my bedroom, "We couldn't have that."

Once out of my room I make my way over to the cramped kitchen. Chloe is sat at the small circular wooden table wedged in the corner with a smug grin, "So… nothing's going on, huh?"

"Swear."

She grabs a cold pizza slice from the box and takes a huge bite, "You missed a good opportunity then."

I blush from her insinuation, "Dog, Chloe. I have literally known Kate for a couple weeks."

Chloe chews thoughtfully before shrugging, "Didn't stop me."

She hooked up with Victoria pretty quickly after meeting for the first time, maybe a week or two in. Chloe was quick to confide in me with an unnecessarily detailed account to get me all flustered. I lean against the closest wall, "Well I'm not you, am I?"

She goes uncharacteristically quiet as she pokes at her pizza slice, "No, you're not. That's not a bad thing, Max," she flashes me a shit-eating grin, "We can't all be as charming and dashing as myself," her smile fades to a more serious expression, "Seriously though, chances can pass you by if you let them. Life's too short to be overly cautious. You have to take risks sometimes. Just keep that in mind."

My eyebrows raise slightly at Chloe's unexpected wisdom drop, "Never thought I'd be getting that kind of advice from you."

She narrows her eyes at me suspiciously, "I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not."

I offer up a cheeky grin, "I'll leave that choice up to you."

She rolls her eyes playfully, "You are such a bitch sometimes."

"Takes one to know one," I retort.

Chloe simply flips me off and digs into the pizza I put back for her last night. I shake my head as I switch on the heat and grab a frying pan from one of the cupboards. After searching the fridge to find a couple of eggs and some rashers of bacon, I grease up the pan. A few minutes later the kitchen fills with a mouthwatering smell that causes my stomach to grumble. Kate hesitantly enters the room as I'm plating up. I offer up a warm smile as she sits down in the chair opposite Chloe, "Morning."

She beams back at me and then Chloe, "Good morning."

"How can you be so smiley and awake right now?" Chloe asks Kate incredulously as she indelicately shoves the remnants of the pizza slice into her mouth.

"Practice," Kate answers with a fond smile, "When you have two younger sisters you get used to waking up early," her brow furrows slightly on the mention of her sisters, but this is only fleeting.

Chloe wipes her hands on her shirt and leans back in the chair, "I don't envy you there."

"Well you don't usually wake up until 3pm if you don't have to," I lightly tease as I bring the food over and take the last available chair. It's a bit of a tight squeeze and Chloe has to move the pizza box, but we manage somehow.

She scoffs at my mockery, "Like you can talk, Caulfield."

There is a really relaxed atmosphere as we eat our breakfast, with Chloe obviously joining in since she's never one to miss an opportunity for an extra meal. Luckily I took her insatiable appetite into account. I swear we spend most of our money on food. It's almost comical how different Kate and Chloe's table manners are. Chloe eats with the ravenous ferocity of a pack of wild wolves, the polar opposite of Kate. Once finished, Kate gently places her cutlery on the now plate, "As fun as all this has been I should probably get going now. Work doesn't do itself."

I nod sympathetically, "I hear that. I'll walk you home if you like."

"I don't want to cause any more trouble for you," Kate begins to protest my offer.

I stand up from my chair and gather the dirty plates together to put by the sink, "It's no trouble at all. In fact, I highly doubt you could ever cause any bother. I need to get more exercise anyway."

Kate and I exit my apartment building and continue on back to hers. As we walk past the park, a forlorn expression crosses her features for a brief moment. I try to think up a topic to take her mind off her homesickness, "I think your rabbit should be coming in soon."

Her once trouble face lights up, "Really?"

I nod, happy to see her smiling again, "Yep. It should be here within the next couple of days. I'll let you know closer to the time of course."

"I can't wait to finally start using all that stuff I brought," Kate mentions with a wide grin. She looks really excited about getting her rabbit, her hazel eyes glistening with delight.

My lip quirks upwards as we approach Kate's apartment building, "I bet you are. If you ever need any help with little Alice, then you know where to find me."

Kate stops just in front of the door, "Thank you, Max. I had a great time. I just wish I hadn't fallen asleep so soon."

I shake my head knowing that she's still worrying about that, "No worries. I enjoyed it too."

"Hopefully next time I can remain awake for longer," she lightly chuckles.

I rub the back of my neck with a sheepish smile, "Maybe I should have planned a bit better instead of leaving it until the last minute. It's not my strong point."

"You did just fine by my books," Kate reassures. A moments silence passes between us, neither one wanting to make the first move to part ways.

I finally break the silence, "So…" my words are cut off when Kate gives me an unexpected hug. It takes a second for my brain to catch up, but my arms almost instinctively return her hug. Kate is a couple of inches shorter than me, which makes a nice change from Chloe's lanky frame. She always teases me over my height, even though I'm not that short. Kate's hug isn't anywhere near as bone-crushing as Chloe's, but it's firm enough to notice and she's less boney than Chloe too. A subtle floral scent lingers in the air, much nicer than the usual stale beer and cigarette smell.

After a few moments, Kate reluctantly pulls away from me, "I'll see you soon, Max. Take care."

I wave her off with a totally dorky smile as she enters the building to her apartment, "You bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day and tune in next time for more adorkable awkwardness and fluff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. This update took longer than expected (as always) but it's finally here. I hope you enjoy.

**A few days later - Chloe's POV – Victoria's Apartment – 9:23 A.M.**

As sleep's hold on me fades, I gradually become aware of my surroundings. The sounds mostly, such as passing cars, bird songs and soft shuffling. Something soft and warm is pressed against my body, a feeling I have come to know well in these past couple of months. When my eyes finally open, I see Victoria laying on her side with her back to me while frowning at her phone.

Curious as to what has gotten her so worked up, I rest my chin on her shoulder and loosely place my arm over her waist. "What's wrong?"

With a sigh she places her phone back on the bedside table and turns over to face me. "My mom. She keeps trying to match me up with guys to 'continue the Chase legacy'. I keep declining, but she doesn't seem to get it. There's always someone she hasn't tried. She even tried to set me up with someone much younger than me. All because he was from some elite, prestigious family."

Victoria hasn't really talked much about her personal life. At least, until very recently. Maybe within the last month or so. In fact, this is the most she has offered up to me. Before, the physical side of our relationship was enough for me. Now though, I find myself wanting to know as much about her as possible. To provide not just physical, but emotional release as well.

"Why don't you just tell her you're not into guys?" I suggest.

Normally, Victoria might make some snide retort about how stupid that would be, but she doesn't this time. "I… don't know how she'll react. She might just try harder to find a guy, so I can become some trophy wife and get over this 'phase'."

Her brow furrows in disapproval at this thought, obviously finding it an unappealing future. Not that I can blame her. Very few people would choose that way voluntarily in her situation and if they did, it'd just be to make their lives easier. It's a saddening thought that she feels like she has to hide something so fundamental to her own happiness. I've never really had that problem with my mom thankfully. Even David was accepting, which is saying something. That's how it should be. We want to fall in love naturally, make our own mistakes, embrace the highs, feel the heartache certain choices bring and hopefully one day finding what we've been searching for all long.

In an attempt to cheer her up, I go for the mildly humorous line of response. "You never know. She might take your tastes into account. I bet there's a lot of hot chicks to choose from in the art scene."

For some reason, this answer doesn't seem to sit well with her. She just turns away from me and mumbles. "Never mind."

Sensing that something is seriously wrong here, I reach out to touch her cheek to get her attention. "Wait… what's wrong?"

She bats my hand away and refuse to look at me, sounding annoyed by my insistence. "Nothing, okay?"

My expression turns skeptical, knowing that she is trying to hide something from me. "Victoria, don't give me that. I am the master of deflection. Nothing evades my detection, so spill it."

Her face cycles through so many conflicting emotions, not allowing any to settle for more than a moment. From anger to fear to embarrassment and much more. I have never seen her like this before. It's unsettling. I want to be able to help her, but I can only do that if she lets me in.

"I don't want to get with anyone else. I'm with _you_." She suddenly blurts out, catching me off guard. Her eyes widen and she brings her hand to her lips, looking as surprised as I feel about her answer.

My heart aches from the forlorn expression and resignation in her eyes. Without hesitation I descend on her, kissing everywhere I can reach to reassure her. She tries to resist at first, but her body betrays her. Soon, she gives in to the desires, although this time is different. The lust and urgency is still there, but each touch seems to be memorizing and fully appreciating every single dip and curve. Shallow breath, synchronized beating hearts and an overwhelming wave of pleasure just bubbling at the surface. Considering what this used to be between us, two lonely people looking for anything to cling on to, we've come a long way.

"I won't leave you. Promise." I whisper as she finally finds her release, gripping on tight to her in the aftermath and placing tender kisses everywhere I can as she catches her breath.

These are the moments I appreciate most. Just laying here, letting time pass us by. Her hold on me becomes tighter as she shuffles closer and rests her head on my shoulder. She's just like me. Looking for some kind of safe haven to hide from the harsh reality, even for a moment. Maybe that's something we can find in each other.

* * *

**Max's POV – Streets of Arcadia - 11:53 A.M.**

As I exit the pet shop, I take a deep breath of fresh air. Since I only had a half shift today, I decide to take advantage of my freedom and go for a walk. Staying inside all day is not a good idea, something I know all too well by now. I shove my headphones in, pick my usual playlist and let my mind wander as I stroll down the street.

Things have been going really well for me recently, which makes a nice change. My luck isn't the best usually. I've been feeling a lot more optimistic about life, mostly because of Kate. Just being around her makes everything seems brighter. Her positivity is beginning to rub off on me. Even thinking of her brings a small smile to my lips. The people I hang around with, namely Chloe but sometimes Rachel and Victoria, can be very cynical and sarcastic. While it's good not to be blindly optimistic, you can easily get consumed by pessimism. Having friends with different outlooks can help maintain the balance.

_Kate is just… very different from other people I've met. In a good way._

Instead of getting lost in thought, I figure I should pay attention to my surroundings. I don't need help injuring or making a fool of myself after all. My clumsiness helps with that enough. When I finally realize where I am now, I notice that my feet have instinctively brought me to Kate's apartment.

_Way to go spacing out, Max._

Just as I'm about to turn back, I stop and glance back at the apartment complex. Now that I'm here, I could drop in. With my mind made up, I walk up to the door and go to open it. As I approach it, two women step out. The one on the right is blonde while the other has auburn hair and blue eyes. They look at my curiously, not sure what to make of me.

After a moment, the woman with auburn hair speaks. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Um… I'm Max." I stutter slightly, not expecting them to talk to me.

The woman beams at me. "I'm Dana and this is Juliet. Are you here to see someone?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, I'm here to see Kate. You might know her I guess."

"I do actually," Dana mentions cheerfully. "She's one of my neighbors."

"Oh right. Is she in at the minute?" I ask hesitantly. That is a question I probably should have considered beforehand, but I'm here now.

Dana glances over to Juliet, who answers my question. "I think so. I saw her this morning."

A sigh of relief escapes my lips and I relax a bit. "Good. I wasn't sure. I was walking past so thought I'd stop by."

"She'll appreciate that," Dana points out, glancing back into the building briefly. "Well, don't let us stop you. Maybe I'll see you around Max."

"Probably."

I slip inside the door after Dana and Juliet, glancing over my shoulder to see them walk down the street hand in hand. With this distraction out of the way, I continue on up to Kate's room. Part of me wonders if it's ok to turn up unexpectedly like this. She could be busy. Then again, it's too late to worry about that. Swallowing my doubt, I approach Kate's door.

* * *

**Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment – 12:26 P.M.**

I drain the remnants of my afternoon tea, something that has become a tradition within its own right for me. Lynn sits beside me on the couch, swinging her legs as she works her way through a packet of chocolate biscuits I brought especially for her. Since I've been mentioning how homesick I am, Dad decided it would be a good idea for me to see her. Apparently she's been missing me a lot too. When I was home, we used to spend so much time together that it's been extremely difficult being separated for this long. Mom and my other sister, Sarah, are busy today unfortunately, as is Dad for the most part. Lynn however is as free as a bird. According to Dad, she was really excited when he told her. Seeing her again is exactly what I needed right now.

There is a soft knock on my door. I hadn't been expecting any visitors today, although Dana does make it a habit of checking in on me every now and then. Realizing that I will only know when I answer the door, I get up to open it. Mild surprise washes over me as I notice who my mystery guest actually is.

Max is stood there awkwardly before me. When she hears the door open, her head snaps upwards and she offers up a genuine smile. "Sorry to turn up unannounced. It was a kind of spontaneous thing. I was just in the area and…"

"Who's that?" Lynn's curious face pokes out of the door to see what's going on. She always was an inquisitive one.

Max's eyes fall on her before she looks back to me apologetically. "Oh sorry, I… didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I wave away her apology before she can worry about it too much. "Max, it's fine. This is Lynn, my youngest sister. My Dad just dropped her off this morning."

Max bends down to Lynn's eye level and holds out her hand. "Hey Lynn, I'm Max."

Lynn takes her hand and shakes it rigorously. Her face scrunches up in thought as she stares at Max. After a few moments, she turns to me with wide-eyed curiosity. "Is this the same Max you talked about before?"

I nod. "The very same."

Learning this brings a huge grin to Lynn's face. "She talks about you _all_ the time."

"Lynn!"

She flashes me an apologetic smile, although I am not very convinced by it. She always did love causing trouble. "Oops. Was I not supposed to say that? Forget I said anything."

The damage has already been done, but Max agrees anyway. "Sure."

I shake my head as Lynn wreaks havoc, something Max picks up on. She winks at me, an action I find myself smiling at. That's what I appreciate the most about Max. She is so easy going and doesn't seem to judge people. It makes me feel very comfortable around her.

"Aren't you gonna stay and play?" Lynn asks Max, staring up at her with wide-eyed curiosity.

Max seems a little taken aback by this question, shooting a quick glance my way. "Well, I suppose that depends on Kate really. I don't want to intrude on family time."

Lynn grabs onto my leg and looks up at me imploringly with puppy dog eyes. "Please can Max come and play too?"

Truth be told, I would really appreciate having Max tag along, but she might be busy. I don't want to force her into anything. With this in mind, I look over to Max questioningly. "Don't you have work today?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. I've finished for the day."

Almost the second Max finished her sentence, Lynn looks up at me earnestly. "Please, Kate."

I giggle at her enthusiasm and ruffle her hair. "Ok, Max can stay and play then."

She bats at my hand then claps excitedly, talking at a million miles an hour as she grabs her jacket. This is what I have missed most being away from home.

Max smiles at me warmly, her eyes lighting up. "Right then, it's settled."

I grin back. "We were just about to head off to the park."

She nods. "Great."

Just then, I feel Lynn tugging impatiently at mine and Max's sleeves, all but pulling us out of the room. "Come on, let's go."

"Slow down speedy Gonzalez, I have to lock the door first." After locking up we head on over to the park.

Just as I thought, Lynn's eyes widened in delight as we approached the play area. "This is so cool."

Without warning, she runs off ahead of us. Worried, I shout after her. "Don't run off too far."

My words fall on deaf ears. Not that I expected anything less really. Max chuckles at her eagerness. "I wouldn't mind having some of her energy."

"Me too." I sigh, watching Lynn run around with a gleeful grin on her face.

"What are you waiting for?" She calls back to us, motioning with her hand impatiently.

"I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting." Max mentions cheerfully as we make our way over to the play area.

Of course, Lynn wants to try everything and insists that we join her too. I thought Max might find this a chore, but she seems to be enjoying herself almost as much as Lynn. It's really pleasant to see them getting along so well. After humoring her for a while, Max and I sit on a bench a little way from the play area, surrounded by trees and bushes. It's a peaceful and secluded spot, but near enough to keep an eye on Lynn so she doesn't go wandering off. Normally she's good and stays where she is supposed to. I always worry too much, especially where Lynn is concerned.

"Just being a kid again would be nice," Max mentions as she looks out over the park. "Not having to worry about adult stuff."

I lean back in the bench, my fingers tracing the indentations carved into the wood. "I get what you mean. Time seems to go past so quickly now."

Max glances over to me with a wistful smile. "It kind of makes you wish you could just go back sometimes. Maybe change a couple of things here and there."

"There are a few mistakes I've made that I would love to completely erase from history." I agree, recalling a lot of embarrassing situations.

After a moment, Max leans forward slightly and turns to face me. "Still, if you hadn't made them we might not be here having this conversation or have even met. That would be the biggest mistake of all."

Something about the way she says this makes me feel both nervous and pleased. This is the first time anyone has ever said something like that to me. To be honest, I never thought anyone would. Yet here I am, sitting on a park bench beside a woman I've known only for a short while, hearing that she is glad to have met me. Part of me wonders if I imagined it, but her eyes assure me that what I heard really happened. The intensity of her gaze sends shivers down my spine.

"Well, aren't you smooth?" I finally manage to ask, although my voice comes out weaker than I had anticipated.

"When you hang around with relentless flirts like Chloe and Rachel, you pick up on a few things," a fond smile forms as she mentions these names, recalling the memories attached to them. "Not all good."

"I look forward to hearing more then."

A smile tugs at Max's lips. "I won't be repeating eighty percent of the things I've heard from those two. Trust me on that."

In this instance, I definitely trust Max's judgement. "By the sounds of it, I should be glad of that."

"You should be _very_ glad," she chuckles softly. "Half the shit they say is way too much. They are too similar sometimes."

I find myself being a little jealous of Max. I've never really had a close friend. Sure, I've had friends before, but they never felt really special. Like I could tell them anything. Maybe with Max that could change. Hopefully I'm not getting too ahead of myself, but something about her seems to draw me in. I look forward to talking with her and meeting up like this, whether planned or spontaneous. She could call me up any time of the day or night and I would probably go regardless of what I had planned. We could go anywhere and I would be happy, just because she was there.

"You're so lucky to have good friend like them."

Her blue eyes glisten with something I can't quite work out. "Yeah and one like you too."

I glance away, feeling my cheeks heat up ever so slightly. "Now you will make me blush if you don't stop it."

Max grins cheekily at me. "Maybe that was my plan all along."

"If that is the case, you have most definitely succeeded." I point out, trying to hide my embarrassment. Sometimes I can't tell if Max is just teasing me or…

"I think we can have you blushing more than that." Her tone is mildly teasing, but not in a malicious way.

Deciding that it's high time that I give back as good as I get, I offer up a playful smirk. "Oh really? How do you propose doing that?"

The question catches her off guard, as if she wasn't expecting me to ask something like that. After a moment of hesitation, Max leans in and gently presses her lips to my cheek. I am taken aback to say the least. It only lasts for a second or two. When she pulls away, she looks as embarrassed as I feel. My face must be completely red by now. It almost feels like I'm on fire.

"L-like that." She softly mutters, obviously having not thought her spur of the moment action out properly.

You'd have thought that a kiss on the cheek wouldn't be that big of a deal, but apparently it is here. Maybe it's because it was unexpected. Or that it was Max doing it. Would I get so flustered with anyone else? Dana does it a lot, and has done pretty much from the word go, but I don't ever get embarrassed then. So why now?

When I can finally speak again, all I can manage is a very weak response. "That… would work."

Suddenly I become very conscious of where we are. It is unlikely anyone saw thanks to the trees and bushes, a thought that helps ease my beating heart. Still, it feels like it might explode from my chest at any given moment.

Max's brow furrows as she rubs at the back of her neck. "S-sorry. That was weird, wasn't it?"

I shake my head almost immediately. "N-not really weird as such. Just… unexpected."

"In a good way?" She asks hesitantly, her blue eyes zeroing in on my hazel ones.

There is really only one answer here I can commit myself to. The truth. "I… Yes."

Her face and body relax significantly on hearing my answer. "Well, that's a relief. I thought I'd messed everything up then by acting strange."

"I don't think you could ever mess anything up, Max. Besides, it's not like I mind," deciding to take a risk here, I quietly mumble. "Q-quite the opposite, actually."

Deep down underneath all the embarrassment, I'm happy with the outcome. Really happy. From the looks of it, Max feels the same way. We sit there for a while in silence, but it's not awkward or anything. Words would probably spoil this. Instead, we watch Lynn running around and playing. She seems to be really enjoying herself, which is always a good thing.

After a while, Max stands up and stretches. "Right, well… I'd better leave you guys to it. I don't want to take up all your family bonding time."

I follow her lead and stand up, getting pulled into a hug. It seems to last longer than usual, or maybe that's just my imagination. After beaming at me one last time, she takes a reluctant step back away from me.

"Bye, Max." I wave her off as she heads on back to the path leading to her apartment. Part way down, she turns back and waves again, almost bashing into a lamppost in the process. Somehow she manages to avoid it at the last second. I chuckle as she composes herself before continuing on her way. A content sigh escapes my lips as I watch her turn around the corner out of sight.

"Kate…" The voice and gentle tug on my sleeve brings me out of my thought. I look down to see Lynn staring up at me.

"Hmm…"

"You should invite Max over more." She states confidently without any context.

Her statement catches me off guard. "What makes you say that?"

She ponders over her answer for a moment, her expression becoming sad. "Because being alone isn't fun. I don't like thinking of you here on your own."

_Lynn can be so cute sometimes. She always worries for me like this._

I gently pat her head, glad to know that she cares. "Don't worry."

This doesn't seem to convince her. "But… you've done it before. You spent all your time at home, not meeting up with people who make you smile. Max made you smile a lot. I could see."

Lynn always was observant, especially when it came to me. "She did, didn't she?"

She nods insistently and glances up at me with attentive eyes. "Even when you're just talking about her, you sound and look _really_ happy. You don't really smile like that often."

"Well, I am happy." I admit. This is the most content I have felt in a long time. A large part of that is because of Max.

"I want you to always be happy." Lynn confidently announces, as if her words would ensure my happiness. Like some kind of spell.

I couch down to her level so I can look her in the eyes. "Well, how about this? I promise I'll spend some time with Max, ok?"

Lynn nods excitedly and holds out her hand. "Pinkie promise?"

A smile quirks at my lips as I wrap my finger around hers. "Pinkie promise."

Something tells me that it will be more than easy to keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day, take care and see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. I'm on a major update spree apparently, so here's another chapter for this story. I'm sure you shall find this one… interesting.

**A couple of days later -** **Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment – 5:32 P.M.**

Today has been a rest day for me. After all the hard work I've been doing recently, specifically the projects I've managed to finish, I figured that I deserved some relaxation. I've used my time so far to catch up on a few shows I've been neglecting and reading the latest book Alyssa swapped with me the other day. Putting it aside for now, I glance down at my phone, wondering whether I should text Max or not. Usually she's sent me some kind of text by now, even if it's something short and silly, but I haven't heard from her at all today.

_Jeez, what's wrong with me? Max's life doesn't revolve solely around me. She has a life too._

This thought doesn't help much, apart for making me feel selfish for wanting to monopolize her time. Before I can fall too deep into self-doubt and criticism, my phone vibrates. As calmly as I can, I pick it up and have a look at the unread message, smiling when I see who it's from.

**Max: Guess who's finally arrived?**

She doesn't give me a chance to reply, immediately sending a picture of her posed with a small white rabbit. It has upright, black ears and dark rings around its eyes. Attentive, beady eyes stare back at me. It can only be my future rabbit, Alice.

**Kate: That's great! Want me to come pick her up?**

If we meet up at one of our apartments it will give us an opportunity to have a proper chat, instead of the quick fly-by visits at the pet store. I am always on the lookout for chances to spend time with her. The more time the better.

**Max: No need, I can swing by your place and drop her off**

**Max: If that's ok with you of course :)**

I can't help but smile at this. She always goes out of her way with small things like this, even when she doesn't have to. It's part of her charm. By now, she doesn't even need to ask. She will always be welcome in my home, whatever time of day or night. I do look around to check my apartment is neat enough to receive guests though now I have some warning. By Max's standards, my untidiest days are perfectly fine apparently, but I still find myself wanting to keep things in order, whenever she comes round especially. Deciding that it is clean enough, I quickly text her back so as to not keep her waiting too long.

**Kate: That would be perfect**

**Max: Awesome, I'll drop by in about half an hour or so**

**Kate: I'll be waiting xoxo**

While waiting for her to show up I return to the book, although I am too distracted to make any noticeable progress. My mind just keeps wandering back to Max, something that has been happening more and more lately. Each and every time without fail I end up smiling. It's kind of embarrassing, but in a good way.

_At least there is nobody around to see me at those times… well I suppose Alice will be from now on. She won't judge though._

About half an hour later, I receive another text from Max, letting me know she's outside. I all but race down the stairs, trying hard not to trip over my own feet. When I get to the door, I straighten myself out and open it to reveal Max. The second she notices me, she offers up a dorky grin, holding the cage firmly in her hands. "There was a slight delay, but little Alice is finally here."

An involuntary smile tugs at my lips on seeing Max, and it's not just because of Alice either. "I was starting to wonder if Alice actually existed or if this was all just a ruse to get close to me."

"Perish the thought," Max looks offended by this, although I can easily tell it's simply an act. "Having said that, she was definitely a good ice breaker."

"She certainly was," I agree, stepping aside to let Max in. "Anyway, shall we head on up?"

"Sure." Max nods, stepping over the threshold.

"You want me to take her?" I ask, pointing to the cage. Max somehow managed to carry the cage all the way here from the pet store on her own. Her arms must be hurting now, or it must at least be awkward to carry.

Max shakes her head firmly, tightening her grip, "I've got it. Promise I won't drop her or anything." Her display of confidence is reassuring.

"I trust you, Max."

This gets her smiling as we make our way up the stairs to my apartment. We thankfully get there without incident. I let Max go inside first, telling her to place the cage on the chest of drawers in my bedroom. Once the cage is safely and securely placed down, Max takes a step back and nods, satisfied. I go over to the cage to get a better look at Alice. Her whiskers twitch as I gently poke my fingers through the thin metal bars. She comes over to curiously sniff it, before hopping off again when she realizes there's no food.

I turn to Max with a wide smile. "She's so cute."

"She sure is. Now there are two cuties under this roof." Max adds half-jokingly. What she's saying does sound genuine, among the playful teasing. Her eyes soften as they meet mine, a flicker of light-heartedness dancing across them.

"Make that three right now." I counter, trying to ease my own embarrassment caused by her unexpected comment. Max always seems to surprise me like that, completely out of the blue.

"Now that's fighting talk." She grins, her cheeks carrying a very light blush.

_Or maybe I'm imagining it…_

"See, I can say embarrassing things too." I point out, trying to work out if Max really was just teasing me before. A lot of things she has said to me could have been more than just humor at my expense. Unfortunately, it is difficult for me to really tell.

Max goes quiet then, deep in thought, before she hesitantly responds. "You should… do it more often."

My eyes widen slightly, surprised by her answer. It's moments like these that really get me wondering. "Duly noted."

Ever since going to the park with Lynn and Max the other day, I've been feeling kind of nervous around her. Not in a bad way or anything, more like in anticipation of something. Of what, I'm not sure. One day, I hope to find out. The more time I spend with Max though, the harder it gets to come up with a definitive answer.

"Since you're here, would you like some tea?" I offer, not wanting her to leave just yet… or at all.

Max flashes me a wide grin. "I wouldn't miss out on the chance for some of Kate Marsh's famous tea."

That statement gets me laughing as I make my way into the lounge, with Max following close behind. "It's hardly famous."

"One day…"

One of my eyebrows raise in amusement, a smile tugging at my lips. "Oh, so you're a fame hunter. Looking to ride off the back of my success."

"Busted," Max chuckles as she takes a seat on the couch, her expression turning more serious. "I'll still stick around even if that doesn't happen though."

"So, you're not just hanging around until my celebrity breakthrough?" I ask, genuinely curious to see how she will respond here.

"Not just for that, no." Something about the way she says those words sends a shiver down my spine. Her eyes focus in on mine, somehow seeming gentler than usual. My words get caught in my throat and I find myself staring for much longer than I meant to, captivated.

When I finally manage to compose myself, I glance away shyly and motion back to the kitchen, "I'll… um… go make that tea." Before she can say anything else, I turn and head off into the kitchen. Once out of sight from Max, I let out a deep, calming breath.

_What is wrong with you, Kate? You're acting strange._

I put the kettle on and try to remain calm and composed. Easier said than done. Just when I think I'm fine, I remember Max is on the other side of the door and I get all worked up again. I don't even notice the water has finished boiling right away, too caught up in my thoughts.

"Having fun?"

The unexpected voice close by my ear makes me jump and clutch at my chest. I turn round to face the source, seeing Max stood behind me. "Max, you startled me."

She holds her hands up with an apologetic grin, "Sorry, didn't mean to. You were taking a while, so I thought you'd decided to go on an epic adventure without me or something." A light frown forms on her brow as she gets a better look at me. "You just seem distracted today. Everything ok?"

"I… y-yeah. Yeah, everything's fine." I'm not certain if I'm trying to reassure Max or myself here. Maybe both.

She doesn't seem convinced by this. "Well, if there is anything you know I'm here to listen, right?"

"I do. Thank you, Max. I think I'm just exhausted from working hard." It's not a total lie, since that is part of it, but I am brushing over the main issue here. I don't even know what's wrong with me right now, only that it has something to do with Max.

After a moment of silence, Max awkwardly rubs the back of her neck. "Well, if you're sure… I don't mean to pry or anything, I just don't want you to suffer in silence if something is up." There is a slight pause as she gathers her thoughts. "If it's something you can't tell me, that's cool too. Certain things you want to keep to yourself. It's not like we've known each other for years or anything…"

I don't want her to think that I don't trust her, because I do. Just because we haven't known each other forever, that doesn't make what we have any less special. She's the closest friend I've had in a long time, maybe ever. I need her to understand that somehow.

"That's not it." I interrupt her, grab onto her shoulders with a firm yet gentle grip to get her full attention. "I…"

My sentence hangs in the air unfinished when I catch her eyes. They lingering on mine for much longer than usual and seem more intense too, pulling me in deeper. I can't look away or even speak. We just stare at one another, uncertain what to do other than to just keep staring. This close I can see each individual freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, way too many for me to count. My heart starts to pound in my chest, so loud I'm sure even Max can hear it right now. Any thoughts of preparing tea have long since disappeared from my mind.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I get so caught up staring at Kate that I can't look away, not that I want to. She really is pretty, especially up this close. Her soft hazel eyes flicker with confusion, as well as cycling through so many different emotions that pass by too quickly for me to really process. Part of me just wants to reach out and touch her cheeks, map out her features and commit them to memory. This is such a strange feeling, not really embarrassing like it probably should be. More… intense than anything. It's much harder moving away than staying where I am, and Kate looks like she's experiencing something similar. The look she is giving me right now is too much to resist. My body moves of its own accord, leaning in. There is a slightly flicker of surprise in Kate's eyes from the closer proximity, but she doesn't pull away from me. In fact, I think she leans in slightly too, her eyes slowly closing and…

A loud, obnoxious ringing penetrates the air, breaking the atmosphere. I suddenly become aware of just how close I am to her, inches away from Kate's face. Feeling suddenly subconscious about it, I pull back and answer my phone. Anything for a distraction. I briefly glance over to Kate, who's cheeks are flushed and expression conflicted. Somewhere between lingering anticipation and the ensuing disappointment, among other things.

_At least, that's what I_ _**think** _ _that expression tells me. Maybe I'm misinterpreting it._

"Max, where are you?" A familiar voice comes from the other end of the line, confident tinged with a hint of worry.

_I probably should have told Chloe I was going out, but I thought I'd be back before she came home._

"Um, d-dropping off Kate's rabbit." I stutter, glancing back over to Kate. She nervously catches my eye, lightly biting at her lip, obviously trying to figure out what just happened between us.

"Oh, I see. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Her teasing tone is one I know well, _too_ well. When I don't reply straight away, she takes that as an answer. "Oh shit. I did, didn't I? Sorry."

"N-no, of course you didn't." I reply hesitantly, constantly side eyeing Kate to gauge her thoughts, but fail miserably.

"You don't sound too sure about that." Chloe observes. She probably knows me better than myself, so there's no way I can trick her.

My grip on the phone tightens as I let out a shaky breath, left over adrenaline coursing through my veins. "Look, I'll… talk about it later, ok."

"Sure thing, Super Max." She doesn't push further, thankfully.

With that, I hang up and let out a soft sigh. After mentally preparing myself, I glance over to Kate again, who has her eyes fixed on her shoes. When she notices me looking, the flush on her cheeks intensifies, a flicker of confliction visible. I really can't tell what she's thinking, unlike other times, which worries me. Is she trying to hide something deliberately from me? Maybe about what just happened. There is no way I can just casually bring up though. It's way too embarrassing and I have no clue if that was supposed to happen or not… I don't even know how to feel about it right now. From the looks of it, Kate doesn't either.

_Maybe, we both need time to think. Sort out everything in our heads._

After a couple of sideways glances and awkward shuffling, I finally speak up. "I… guess I'd better get going now, since I've given you Alice and Chloe seems to be getting worried."

Kate looks like she might protest for a second, her mouth opening then shutting immediately. She lets out a small sigh, before nodding. "Ok Max. Thanks for bringing her over."

I offer up a shy grin, scratching at my cheek lightly. "No worries. I'm always happy to help you, no matter what."

"Be careful what you promise, Max." Kate walks me down the stairs, which I take as a good sign that I haven't totally messed everything up. If I had, she'd probably have just shoved me out of her apartment to get away from me the first opportunity she could. Or that's what I tell myself at least.

When we finally reach the door leading to outside, I turn back to her with a genuine smile. "I don't really think I have to be all that careful around you, Kate."

"Oh, really?" there is a mischievous twinkle in Kate's eyes as she leans in, going for a bold, yet brief, kiss on my cheek. She looks as nervous as I feel when she pulls away, attempting to keep her voice as steady and calm as possible. "That's payback for last time. Still don't think you should be careful?"

Words fail me, so I simply shake my head, wanting to just do… something other than stand there like a total weirdo. I settle on hugging her, not wanting to push my luck right now. She gladly accepts the hug, wrapping her arms around me much tighter than usual. I find myself doing the same, feeling my heart race, wondering if Kate can feel it too. As always, she's warm, much warmer than I am.

"See you soon, Max." She whispers into my ear, before reluctantly disengaging and disappearing back into the building, the door slowly closing behind her.

"Y-yeah. Real soon." I whisper back, standing there like a complete loser while reaching up to touch my cheek and grinning broadly. When I set out to Kate's apartment earlier, I did not expect anything like this to happen. Not that I would necessarily take it back. Still, it's put me and Kate in a strange position, some kind of temporary impasse.

_Tonight has given me a lot to think about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to happen now. Where will our adorkable pair take it from here? Stick around for the next chapter to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are all doing well today. For once, I was organised and got this chapter written up quickly (a miracle I know). I hope you enjoy.

**Max's POV – Outside Max and Chloe's Apartment – 7:46 pm**

I've been standing outside my apartment door for a while now, thinking things over. The moment I go inside, Chloe will start asking me questions about tonight so I have to be ready to answer them. The thing is, even I don't really understand what happened. It all went by so quickly that I didn't have much time to process it properly. Deciding that I've been chickening out long enough, I open the door and stride in as confidently as I can, which right now is not very. Chloe is sat on the couch, watching TV and drinking beer. The second she hears the door creak open she glances over and meets my eyes. She doesn't say a word as I take my converse off and flop down beside her with a sigh.

"So?" She gently prompts after a few minutes of silence.

I rub at my face with my hand, thinking everything over. "To be honest, I don't even know Chloe. I'm so damn confused right now."

Chloe places her hand on my shoulder, her eyes filled with gentle inquiry. "Lay it on me."

Once I have gathered my thoughts, I begin to retell the earlier events. "I went to drop off Kate's rabbit and we chatted for a bit, but she seemed… distracted. I asked her if anything was wrong. She said she was just tired. But to me, it seemed more than that. I didn't want to push her too much since we've only know each other for a short while. I said that much. She grabbed hold of my shoulders and started protesting what I told her. Then…"

My brow furrows slightly, thinking back to what happened next. I replay it all again in my mind, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Then?"

I swallow my apprehensions and continue my story, getting progressively embarrassed by the whole thing. "We just kind of stared at each other for a while, not saying anything. It was like neither of us could look away. Without even realizing it, I… leaned in a bit and so did she. Hell, she even started closing her eyes."

"Let me guess, that's when I called, right?" Chloe added, looking a bit guilty for interrupting the moment.

"Right," I confirm. "I just… don't get it."

"I sure have my timings," Chloe sighs lightly at her mistimed call. "What's not to get about that? It seems pretty clear cut to me what was about to happen."

"Well, I don't know if… what would have happened after." I voice my concern. While Kate seemed fine after, maybe she was just being polite, not wanting to hurt my feelings.

"Did you talk about it after?" Chloe asks, probably knowing the answer to that already.

"No, not really," I admit, in a way wishing that I had just brought it up at the time to avoid all this doubt and self-conscious thought. "I think we were both too shocked, but she did hug and kiss me on the cheek before I left and said we would see each other soon."

_That has to be a good sign, right? She didn't greet me any different from usual if anything she was probably more affectionate._

Chloe is silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Max, listen. To me, it sounds like you're both a bit confused about certain feelings you've been having recently. That doesn't mean they're bad or anything. Sometimes, things just happen. You don't expect it, but they can turn out to be the best thing that has ever happened to you." She sounds so certain of herself, which gets my hopes up.

"You think so?"

She nods firmly. "I know so. You guys are hella shy, so admitting shit like that is hard. As far as I know, you've never really dated or even majorly crushed on anyone before, and maybe Kate hasn't either. So, it's going to be weird and confusing at first to figure out. You both just need to sort things out in your head and go from there."

"You make it sound so easy…" I exhale deeply, wishing that I had some of Chloe's confidence.

"It can be as easy as you make it, Max." She states assertively. "How do you feel about it right now? Do you regret it?"

"No," I reply immediately with considerable force, which gets Chloe smiling. A blush creeps onto my cheeks when I realize how defensive I have become. A light sigh escapes my lips. "I could never regret it. I don't know what it means for both of us, but… I'm fine with finding out."

Chloe's expression softens when she hears my answer. "I think you pretty much have your answer then. If Kate was acting the way you said she did, then I don't see any reason to panic. Just make sure you talk about it at some point, the sooner the better, and come to some kind of consensus. Then, just go with the flow."

No matter what happens, Chloe always manages to calm me down. It's like a secret power she has that makes all my fears and anxieties temporarily disappear. "Why do I always feel better after talking to you?"

"Because I'm amazing." She smirks cheekily, nudging my shoulder.

I find myself returning her grin, along with a playful eye roll. "Modest too. Seriously, thanks."

She looks at me more earnestly. "Don't even mention it. You're my best friend, Max. If I can even help you a little bit, I'll do it without question."

"Yeah, same with you."

"I should damn hope so. Now, let's order pizza and watch Blade Runner to take your mind off things for now. You need some time to just forget it for a while." She suggests, an offer I am more than happy to accept.

"You do love that film." I chuckle, having lost count of how many times we've watched it together.

"Of course, because it's awesome." She points out matter-of-factly as if it is the most obvious statement in the world.

A fond smile tugs at my lips. "Can't argue with you there."

Chloe and I spend most of the night watching films, eating and chatting just like the good old days, which helps calm me down. Around two in the morning, we head our separate ways to get some sleep. Or at least try to anyway. The minute I am left alone with my thoughts, so many questions and doubts begin to surface. I get changed and snuggle up in bed, hoping that I will fall asleep soon.

All I can seem to think about now is Kate and that near kiss. Not just that either. The looks, increased touching and contact getting progressively more intimate… the way my heart does backflips whenever I just see Kate, let alone talk to her. I have never felt something so amazing, but also terrifying, in my entire life.

_Just what does it all mean? Am I… Do I like Kate?_

The answer is, of course, yes; the problem is in what way. There are many different ways of liking someone and expressing that fondness. That's what makes love and friendship simultaneously the most straightforward and complicated force out there. The lines can blur so easily, thanks to the various interlinking meanings of love. One person's idea could be the polar opposite of another's and there is no way to tell unless you explicitly voiced it. Sometimes, it's difficult to sort out how you're feeling, let alone what others are.

_Is the bond between Kate and I more like the one between Chloe and me, or… the one between Chloe and Victoria?_

That is what I have to sort out and get my head around. Taking Chloe and Victoria as my basis, I try to match up the dynamics to figure it all out. Both of them smile more around one another, not just a normal smile. It's a special kind of smile. One that is carefree and gentle, loving and serene, extending beyond the mouth to the eyes and the rest of the body. Thinking back, Kate has shown me a smile like that before, on more than one occasion. Seeing it makes me feel safe and warm, like nothing can get me down after witnessing such a soul healing display of happiness. Then there's the occasional hand holding, prolonged hugging and cheek kissing. It's nothing too heavy, but that kind of thing is often related to relationships as opposed to pure friendships. Not to mention that close call the other day, when it really felt like something was going to happen before Chloe called. I find myself blushing just from the thought.

One good test, hypothetically would I have gone with the flow? A kiss isn't something you just go along with for the hell of it, at least in my case anyway. There has to be something there to make accepting or instigating one an option. Thinking about it now, I probably would have done it if we hadn't been interrupted. I try to remember Kate's expression, to gauge if she would have too. It had been too quick to really memorize. She seemed a bit surprised by the closeness but didn't pull away. Her eyes had been locked onto mine, with no sign of losing focus. Maybe it was my imagination, but I think her cheeks were slightly flushed and there was something in her eyes that I can't quite work out even now. It's reminiscent of that special look I sometimes see Chloe and Victoria give one another.

_The again, maybe that's just wishful thinking._

I bury my head in my pillow, realizing that I have a lot more to think on.

* * *

**A week later - Kate's POV – Kate's Apartment – 2:04 pm**

I try desperately to get some work done, just as I have been trying for the past hour or so, but find myself too distracted to properly focus. The end of my pencil taps on the desk as I stare out of the nearest window at the now overcast sky. It's been a whole month since I first met Max and in that time I have been happier than any other time in my life. Recently, things have been changing between us, subtlety at first. I think for the better.

The situation that happened in my apartment last week hasn't really been brought up. We've been giving each other some time and space to think about it, focusing on other things when we text one another. Both of us overthink things. The last time we met face to face was when Max dropped off Alice a week ago, but that's been because of our busy schedules rather than avoiding the issue altogether.

I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think Max has too. In that moment, the world just seemed to stand still, nothing else mattering apart from us. It was so strange; unlike anything I've ever felt before. What's more, I closed my eyes when I saw Max lean in slightly, as well as leaning in myself. I was obviously anticipating… something. That kind of reaction can only mean one thing, that I… wanted Max to kiss me. I can't think of another explanation and I have tried, numerous times over the week. This revelation has been a surprise for me.

_How do I react to it? Do I listen to my heart or those around me?_

I have no doubt that my Church, or at least some members, would be… disappointed to find out, as would mom. While they claim to be without prejudice, deep down those kinds of feelings could inspire a lot of hate, even though they shouldn't. My dad and sisters, on the other hand, are much more open. They don't care about misused or manipulated bible verses, they just want me to be happy. That's it. Surely, that's all it should be about.

It's not hurting anyone to feel this way. On the contrary, it hurts more to deny it. I've never really considered that I could be attracted to women, or maybe it's not even that. Maybe it's being attracted to a person more than anything, their personality and traits. But, there must be some kind of physical attraction too. Otherwise, I wouldn't get so flustered whenever Max touches me. For the longest time, I've just assumed I was straight, but maybe that's because that was the only option I thought I had before now.

_Now… I'm not so sure._

This is a brief summary of the internal debate that has been running through my mind constantly. Even after a week of wondering, I don't seem any closer to a definitive answer. Maybe it would be better to meet up with Max, but I don't want to force the issue too early, especially when I'm still confused. Still, maybe seeing Max would confirm how I feel, and how she feels too.

"Oh Alice, what do I do?" Alice looks at me, her beady eyes zeroing in on me as I crouch down in front of the cage. "What is it I want? Maybe if I could work that out, the rest would be easier." Of course, she doesn't answer me, but I feel better that she is listening at least. Sometimes, that is more than enough. I open the cage and carefully take her out, placing her in my lap and begin stroking her. "You know, I think I like Max. _Really_ like her. I'm kind of scared about admitting that, but I suppose denying it won't help either of us."

This small revelation comes to me so naturally, sounds so right, that I know it has to mean something. Alice hops off my lap, wandering around my room under strict supervision. My door is shut and all the wires have been removed from the floor so she doesn't chew them. After a few minutes, my phone goes off with a text. I place Alice back in her cage, so she doesn't cause any mischief while I'm distracted, and pick my phone up, curious to see who has text me. When I notice the caller ID, my heart stops for a moment.

* * *

**Max's POV – Max's Bedroom**

**Max: Hey, Kate. I was wondering if you have some time today to meet up**

I stare at the text, sighing and feeling my resolve falter.

_Even if I got her here now, what would I say? Hey, Kate. I think I might be crushing on you. Just wanted to see what you thought about that._

My heart drops as my finger slips, hitting the send button. I curse under my breath, mentally kicking myself for being so damn clumsy. Thinking about it, maybe this is for the best. This way, I can't avoid the issue. It takes a few seconds for Kate to reply to the text.

**Kate: For you, of course**

It's not like I can back out of it now. Running away won't help me. If anything it'll make it so much worse. I'll do something I regret if I keep suppressing myself, something that might cost me.

**Max: I'll head on over to your then. Is now ok?**

**Kate: Sure, I'm just finishing up a drawing.**

**Max: If now's not a good time…**

Part of me hopes to still find a way out of it.

**Kate: Don't be silly, Max. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I always have time for you. By the time you get here I should be done anyway**

**Max: See you in a bit then**

**Kate: Looking forward to it xoxo**

Now that the plan has been confirmed, I get ready to leave. I am just about to head on out of the door when I realize what a state I look, with clothes I've worn for three consecutive days now.

_There's no way I can show up like this. Especially considering what I'm going to say._

Quickly, I get changed into fresh threads and also give my teeth a good clean. After brushing my hair, a rarity, and straightening myself out, I descend the stairs and head on outside. It's a bit chilly, so I snuggle up in my hoodie. From the gray clouds overhead, it looks like it might rain. Hopefully, it'll wait until I get to Kate's apartment. My heart races as I get ever closer to her apartment complex, feeling the palms of my hands sweat. I wipe them on the back of my jeans and take a deep, calming breath.

_Okay, Max. You've got to be careful with how you word this. Just… tell her how you feel, trying not to come across as creepy, and everything should be fine. I hope…_

In the distance, I can see the building. It suddenly looks very imposing and threatening. I push through my fears and power walk to the door. Once there I take my phone, willing my hand to type something to let Kate know I'm here. It refuses to move even an inch at first. Somehow, I manage to type a very abrupt **'Here now'** , not paying attention to the response.

_Just keep it cool, Max. Everything will be fine if you just remain calm. Do not freak out._

All thoughts of calmness suddenly vanish the second Kate opens the door with that smile on her face I've come to know well by now. "Max, come on up."

She steps aside to let me in, locking the door before heading on up the stairs. I lag behind a bit, trying to keep my composure. The problem is, now that I have accepted that I might have feelings for Kate, I have begun to notice things I hadn't before. Things like her soft curves and slender fingers, among other things. As we walk up the stairs, I keep her eyes firmly on the ground so as to not stare at Kate inappropriately. Thankfully we reach Kate's floor quickly and enter on inside her apartment.

"I'll just make some tea." She mentions, walking off to the kitchen. "I'll try not to keep you waiting this time."

It's obvious what she is referring to, the last time I was here. That really doesn't help with my nerves now. Maybe I should have thought this through better. Still, it's too late now. I have to know once and for all, as does Kate. If she's anything like me, which I think she is, then she's probably been worried about bringing up last time.

_As Chloe said, the sooner the better._

A few moments later, Kate comes back with two steaming mugs of tea and a plate full of digestive biscuits. She hands me my cup, which I thank her for, sitting down beside me and getting settled. I am very aware of how close we are right now. To take my mind off things, I take a biscuit from the plate now on the table and dunk it in. As usual, I leave it in too long and lose half of it in my mug.

Kate giggles at that, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh Max, you never fail to entertain."

"That's why I'm here." I counter, smiling along with her and temporarily forgetting my apprehension.

"I think you're here for more than that, as appreciative as I am of your silliness and wit," she points out as I take another deliberate sip of my tea to prolong the inevitable. "So, what brings you to my humble abode today?" Kate asks before the silence gets too overwhelming.

"This is… hard to explain." _Understatement of the year. Maybe even the century…_

She offers me a supportive smile. "Take your time, Max."

I tap my fingertips on my mug, feeling the warmth from it transfer. "Ok, well I… I've just been thinking a lot recently, about… you."

Kate's eyebrows raise slightly. "Me?"

"Yeah and… more specifically what you are t-to me." Kate doesn't say a word, letting me talk it out. I'm not sure if this makes me feel better or worse. I take the fact that she's not shooting me down immediately or running away as a good sign for now. "There's been a change, especially recently. I've… started seeing you differently, focusing in on certain actions more than I probably should have."

Guilt floods my body, wondering if admitting all this will end up scaring her off. That is the one thing I couldn't bear. It's then that I feel something warm on my hand. I glance down to see Kate's hand resting on mine, her thumb rubbing the back of my hand reassuringly. Almost on instinct, my fingers slide into hers, hoping that this is the right thing to do now. When she doesn't pull back, I let out a small sigh of relief.

My heart pounds in my chest as I take a deep breath, trying to think of a way to word this. "I've thought about you a lot this week, especially what happened last time I came over, and… I like you, Kate. A lot. More than I can probably ever express."

Her eyes widen slightly from shock. "Max, I…"

Before she can say anything my confidence wavers, immediately jumping to the worst case scenario. "Look, it's fine if you don't feel the same or anything. I just thought you deserved to know is all." I go to remove my hand from hers, but Kate grips on tighter to stop me.

"You should really let me finish before making assumptions, Max." Kate mentions softly, not sounding angry or anything.

"Sorry, I just don't want to mess this up." I sigh lightly.

Kate shakes her head. "Who says you were? You're the one deciding that before you've heard me out."

I rub at the back of my neck with my free hand. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Max. There is nothing for you to apologize for." I have to physically stop myself from apologizing again, instead choosing to wait for Kate to say her piece. "I'll be honest Max, this is a new thing for me. It's equally the most terrifying and incredible thing I have ever experienced."

She looks to me for reassurance, her hazel eyes filled with hesitance. I lightly squeeze her hand and nod. "Yeah, for me too."

"Ever since I met you there's been some strange spark that drew me in, one I just couldn't ignore. I suppose I didn't really understand it at first, but the more time I spent with you, the more noticeable certain feelings became. Last week was a wake-up call. Now, I… I think I've realized that really like you too, Max. No, I _know_ I do." She corrects herself firmly. "There are a lot of things that worry me about that, but I'm more than prepared to face any possible consequences. As long as you're there by my side of course."

"Kate, I…" Hesitantly, I reach out to touch her cheek, ready to withdraw my hand at any given notice. She closes her expressive eyes, leaning into my touch. Her cheek is so soft and full, not all cheekbone like mine. "Of course I'll be by your side. No question."

When I finally take my hand away, her hazel eyes flicker open, gazing directly into mine. "Hey, are you expecting a call from Chloe anytime soon?"

"No, wh-?"

Before I have the chance to finish my sentence, my words are cut off as something soft brushes against my lips. It takes a second for my brain to register what is happening, even when it does I can't quite believe it. All thought process freezes as Kate pulls away from me, her cheeks a light shade of pink. She glances at me shyly, obviously looking for some kind of reaction. When I finally gain my composure, I lick my lips and lean in closer to her to return the favor. She gladly accepts my clumsy kiss, both of us hesitant and inexperienced at this. This time is slightly longer than the last, really letting things sink in. When we finally break apart, no words are exchanged. Instead, Kate rests her head on my shoulder, letting out a content sigh while clutching onto my hand. I shuffle to get more comfortable, tentatively resting my head against hers. There's no need for words. Saying anything now would only ruin this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an amazing day, stay safe out there and see you next time where we shall be catching up with the other characters in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So as promised last chapter we'll be catching up on a few of our minor characters this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chloe's POV – Chloe's Room – 6:04 pm**

Max disappeared so suddenly this afternoon that I can only assume it had something to do with Kate. From the sounds of it, those two are making some major progress and I don't want to disturb them again by asking her where she's gone. Hopefully, she's taken my advice on not wasting time. If something happens, I know she'll tell me.

_Hell, she probably won't be able to stop gushing about it._

That thought brings a smile to my lips. Max is one of those people who gets so excited over things she enjoys and people she cares for. If you get her talking about the right topic, she can talk forever about it. It's one of her charms. As if on cue, my phone goes off with a text from Max.

**Max: I'm going to be staying over at Kate's tonight. Be back sometime tomorrow**

**Chloe: I assume you talked about that near kiss then**

I can only hope that I'm not putting my foot in it by bringing this up. Presumably, if Max is staying over at Kate's then that has to be a good thing. Worst case scenario, she hasn't spoken about it with her yet.

**Max: Yeah**

**Max: And maybe kind of finished it**

This new piece of information makes my eyes widen. Out of everything that Max could have told me, this is the very last thing I was expecting. It takes me a minute to process everything.

**Chloe: Damn. I totally thought you would chicken out**

**Max: You're not the only one**

**Chloe: Well, try not to stay up too late**

**Max: Why do I get a bad vibe from that?**

**Chloe: Totally innocent comment**

**Chloe: Promise**

**Chloe: Although, if stuff happens…**

**Max: …and I am officially leaving this convo now**

I grin while imagining the expression Max must have on her face now, flustered and blushing. It's one I have seen countless times over the years, enough to commit it to memory. Still, picturing it isn't quite the same as seeing it in person.

**Chloe: I'm just messing with you, Max**

**Max: As per usual**

**Chloe: Seriously though, I'm happy for you guys**

**Chloe: You'd better tell me all about it tomorrow**

**Chloe: Or else!**

**Chloe: CONSEQUENCES!**

**Max: I will :)**

**Chloe: NO EMOJI!**

As good as this development is, Max's untimely disappearance does mean that I am bored out of my mind with no-one to talk to or tease. Ever since we moved in here she has always been around, apart from when she's been at work of course. Our shift patterns are, more often than not, similar so that hasn't really been a problem before now. Not having her here is very strange. It does, however, give me a window of opportunity. I grab my phone from my bedside table again and begin typing away to the one person I know will come over if I call, regardless of her supposedly begrudging behavior.

**Chloe: Apparently Max is having a sleepover round Kate's and I'm bored. Fancy coming over?**

**Victoria: If I must**

**Chloe: You must**

**Victoria: I'll be over soon**

Knowing that she is on her way, I sink back into the mattress. Normally I only ever go over to Victoria's apartment, mostly out of consideration for Max. Since she's not here, and won't be until tomorrow, I may as well take advantage of her absence. It doesn't take Victoria long to get here. Once she lets me know she's outside, I go downstairs to let her in.

She stands on the doorstep, her expression stoic and unreadable. "Price."

"Chase." I counter in the same deadpan tone.

Until recently, that would have been all the greeting, or even talking, we did while together. Now is… different. My similar response gets a small smile from Victoria. "Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here."

I step aside and let her in, closing the door behind her. "I wouldn't dream of keeping a fair maiden standing out in the cold."

Victoria stops mid step, turning around to narrow her eyes at me. "Never say that again."

"As you wish, my lady." I accompany this with a mocking bow.

My playful mockery earns me an eye roll. "You're just lucky I'm so forgiving."

"Oh, so you're 'forgiving' now," I grin amusedly at her. "I must have overlooked that, or we have very different ideas of what 'forgiving' actually means. Take your pick."

She elbows me in the ribs, not lightly either. "Enough sass from you or I'll just leave right now."

Knowing that this is an idle threat, I take a step towards her and press myself into her back, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. She's essentially my height, which means I can't make short jokes like when I'm with Max. There are, however, other things I can do with Victoria and her alone. I place a kiss to her neck, thankful for the almost non-existent height difference in this situation. Much less awkward and painful for me.

"No, you won't." When Victoria doesn't answer me, my grin widens. Before she might have tried to protest, maybe even left then and there just to prove a point, but now…

I gently untangle myself, take hold of her hand and begin climbing the stairs. Without any resistance, Victoria follows me up, her grip tightening. Unlike her icy exterior, her hand is warm in mine. My pace is slow, almost snail-like, as we climb the stairs to make the most of this. Enjoying these more tender moments is just as important as the lustful side of our relationship now. Recent events have made our arrangement more complicated than it was before, in a good way. It makes moments like these possible.

When we finally reach the apartment, Victoria and I head on inside. I go ahead and order Chinese takeout while she gets herself comfortable on the couch, laying across it.

"So, you said Max was staying over at Kate's tonight? What's that about?" Victoria asks as I re-enter the room and flop down on the couch beside her.

"Well, there's been something going on between them recently. The other day they were very close to kissing apparently." I divulge, which causes Victoria's eyebrows to raise in surprise. "According to Max, they managed to sort something out between them. Hence why she's staying over. I wonder what they will be getting up to tonight."

Victoria rolls her eyes playfully at my unlikely insinuation. "Probably nothing like what you're imagining. Didn't they just end up watching films last time?"

"Yeah, they did. Maybe this time will be different. Anyway, enough about Max and Kate…" I gaze deeply into her eyes, my hand now resting on her thigh. "I'm more interested in another person right now."

"Is that so?" Her hand finds mine, our fingers intertwining. The way Victoria is looking at me right now is too much to resist.

Without hesitation, I lean in to kiss her. She picks up on what I'm about to do, meeting me halfway. After a few moments, I gently push her down onto the couch and carefully climb on top of her, leaning down to kiss her again. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My tongue slides into her mouth without resistance as my hand begins to crawl under her shirt. Her hands move from my neck to my back, running her nails down. Before we can go any further, the bell for my apartment goes off. I reluctantly pull away from her, cursing the poor timing of our food's arrival. Part of me wants to ignore the bell but as usual, my stomach wins this battle.

I gently untangle myself from her and straighten my clothes out. "I'd better go grab the food."

"Don't keep me waiting too long," Victoria demands, her eyes challenging and enticing. "Or there will be a punishment."

Before leaving the apartment to retrieve the food, I offer her a cheeky smile. "Maybe I'll take my time then."

* * *

**Dana's POV – Dana's Room – Next Morning – 8:23 am**

When I wake I find myself in a compromising situation. My arm has gone numb, thanks to Juliet laying on it for the entire night. Her legs are tangled with mine and her arms are wrapped tightly around me. There is no way I can move even an inch, which is a problem. Don't get me wrong, I would love to stay here all day with her, but I have things I need to do. Taking out the trash being one of them.

"Juliet, you need to move. I have to take the trash out." I whisper in her ear softly so she can maybe go back to sleep after I've crawled out of bed.

Her hold on me tightens, showing that she has no intention of letting me go. "Don't want to."

"I don't really want to move either, but I have to." Eventually, I manage to ease myself out of her surprisingly tight grip and get dressed.

"You're so cruel, you know that?" Juliet pouts, curling up in the blanket.

"And you're so impatient." I counter as I gather the trash bags together from the other room. "I'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough." Juliet grumbles as I walk back in to take the smaller bag from the trash can in my room.

I roll my eyes at her childish display as I kiss her forehead, expertly moving out of the way as she tries to grab me again. The first few times I fell for that, but not anymore. "You are like a clingy child sometimes."

In the aftermath of her failed attempt to get me back to bed, she sighs deeply and narrows her sleepy eyes at me. "It's your fault I act this way."

"Oh right, blame me. That makes _perfect_ sense." I chuckle as I exit the room, bags in hand. When I've finished my main chore for the day, I make my way back upstairs before Juliet gets grumpy over how long I took.

As I reach my floor, I hear voices. One I recognize immediately as Kate but the other is harder to work out. I vaguely remember the voice from somewhere, though. When I am finally able to see the corridor properly, I come face to face with the girl from the other day who came to see Kate. If I recall correctly, her name is Max. She seems startled that I almost bumped into her, looking very guilty all of a sudden.

I place a hand on my hip, blocking the stairwell so she doesn't run off before I've interrogated her. Spending time around Juliet has taught me a thing or two about that. "Well, well, what do we have here? It was Max, wasn't it?"

Max offers up a sheepish smile as she rubs the back of her neck. "Uh, y-yeah and you were… Dana, right?"

Although she sounds uncertain of her answer, she does manage to get it right first time. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Not as surprised as I am, to be honest," Max admits, looking mildly proud of herself. "I nearly said Juliet, so I'm glad I change my mind."

"That guess wouldn't have been too far off the mark." With pleasantries out of the way, I begin my investigation. "So, what were you doing with our dear sweet Kate Marsh, hmm?"

"We… kind of had a sleepover." Her response is hesitant as if she has to think carefully before answering. That is my first clue that something is up.

"A sleepover, huh?" I gently prompt her for more information.

"Yeah…" She doesn't offer any more detail, yet another reason to suspect.

I decide to pull back on my assault, briefly giving her a false sense of security. "That's good to hear. Anything to get her socializing is good in my books."

Max nods eagerly. "I agree."

Before she has the chance to get too comfortable, I redirect the conversation back to her reason for being here. "Although I have to admit, it is rare to see her hanging around with someone outside of the apartment building. Normally she shies away from people she doesn't know well."

Max is quiet for a moment as she gathers her thoughts. "As you've probably guessed, we've been hanging around together sometimes."

"If she's letting you sleep over, I'd say it's been more than _sometimes_." I observe, eager to get to the bottom of this.

"M-maybe." She nervously replies, biting her lip and shuffling her feet.

Figuring that Max has received enough of the third degree for now, I step aside to let her go. The last thing I want is to completely scare her away. She doesn't give me a chance to change my mind, nearly sprinting past me down the stairs. I can't help but smile at this. When she has left, I knock on Kate's door to get the scoop. She opens it a few seconds later with a dazzling smile, not looking at all stressed out like usual. "Hey, Dana."

"Hi, Kate. So, I see Max was here." I mention, launching straight into my reason for coming here.

At the mention of Max's name, her cheeks turn a very light shade of pink. Suspicious activity number two, the first being Max's behavior. "How do you know about Max?"

"We met briefly before," I clarify, making sure not to get sidetracked. With people like Kate and Max, you have to be very direct and relentless, always on the offensive otherwise you get nothing out of them. "Anyway, you've been holding out on me."

"Oh… what did she tell you?" Kate asks hesitantly, trying not to give anything away.

"Nothing much, just fact that she knew you. Why, is there something I _should_ know?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously at her, waiting for an answer.

"N-no." Kate answers way too quickly, realizing her mistake all too late.

I stand my ground, refusing to back down. "Kate Marsh, that was the least convincing lie I have ever heard. We are so organizing a girls' night so you can spill the juicy deets."

Kate sighs lightly at my persistence. "There's no way I'm escaping this, am I?"

"Nope." I grin at her, knowing that she will give in soon.

"Fine, fine." She concedes, not wanting to go through hours of me trying to relentlessly convince her.

My grin widens with her acceptance, "Great, how about tomorrow night then? Say, around seven?" When Kate doesn't say anything, I assume she has no objections. "I'll let Alyssa know later. Oh, and don't try to run away because I will find you." The last thing I want is her changing her mind between now and then.

"Wouldn't dream of it." For all Kate's mild protest, I can sense that deep down she wants to tell someone about whatever is going on with Max, which can only mean it's a good thing.

Now that I've managed to talk Kate around, I return back to my room. As expected, Juliet looks pretty pissed that I kept her waiting. "What took you so long?"

I crawl back into bed with her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her. "Oh, maybe just the most interesting gossip of the month, if not the year. No biggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much juicy gossip… and people to spread it. Just as a heads up, I see this story having somewhere between 10 and 15 chapters, at least that's where I'm aiming for now. It'll probably be at least 12. We'll see what happens when I actually get there. Have an amazing day, stay safe out there and see you next time. Girls' night is coming!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are doing well today. As a side note, I will be on a brief hiatus from the 21st of November to mid-December so there probably won't be updates to any stories (either solo like this one or collabs) between this time. I have so many essays to write. I'm drowning in them… (cue major internal crying). I wanted to get another chapter out for this before that time, so at least I managed that.

**Max's POV – Outside Kate's Apartment – 8:31 am**

Once I am free from Dana's interrogation, I slowly walk back to my own apartment. I end up grinning like a total dork the whole way back, feeling so light and carefree. Along the way, I have to keep reminding myself that Kate and I are actually dating now. The reality just hasn't sunken in yet. _I keep expecting to just suddenly wake up from this amazing dream. Hopefully, that won't be the case._

Clinging to that hope I make my way into the building, up the stairs and into mine and Chloe's shared space. The minute I get inside the apartment, Chloe stumbles out of her bedroom with a sleepy grin on her face. From the looks of it, she has only just woken up. She's still in her pajamas and her hair is all over the place.

"The triumphant hero returns." She announces as she staggers over to the kitchen in search of caffeine. I follow her, more than ready for some coffee and a chat. As she prepares the coffee I sit down at the table. A few moments later she comes over with two steaming cups, placing one down in front of me as she sits in the chair opposite. "So… what happened?"

"Thanks." I take hold of the mug and blow on the hot coffee before replying. "We sorted a few things out and just chatted the entire night about all kinds of stuff. Nothing's really changed."

"Except you're going to be locking lips a lot more from now on. Among other things." Chloe smirks mischievously as she takes a long sip of her drink. Even though she has only just woken up she still manages to tease me.

"Is nothing sacred around you?" I ask with an exaggerated sigh.

Her grin only widens at my melodramatic behavior. "Nope."

I expected as much from her. "You know, not all of us move so quickly."

Chloe yawns, not bothering to cover her mouth, as she stretches her arms above her head. "I figured as much. Both of you seem like the 'take it slow' type, not that there is anything wrong with that."

I rub the back of my neck, focusing on my mug. "This is kind of a big thing."

"Aw, my little girl's all grown up." Chloe grins widely as she lightly ruffles my hair.

"Oh, dog…" I mumble as I bat her hand away, eager to shift the focus of the conversation elsewhere. "Anyway, what have you been up to while I was away?"

Relenting on her teasing for now, she leans back in her chair. "Well, I felt lonely without you here so I invited Victoria around."

This new information is surprising. "Is she still here?"

Chloe drains the remainder of her coffee before answering. "Yep."

"That's… unusual." Victoria rarely comes over to our apartment and if she does, then she's never here for longer than necessary. _Has something changed between them?_

I don't have to wait long for an answer. She fiddles with a strand of her faded blue hair, not looking directly at me. "Well, you're not the only one who's made progress."

Her uncharacteristic shyness brings a grin to my lips. "Maybe we should talk about _your_ love life instead of mine."

As always, Chloe manages to brush me off with ease. "Your delicate ears couldn't handle my love life, Max."

I go to challenge that point when I realize that she's right. "Actually, you're probably right."

Chloe stands up and makes another cup of coffee, presumably for Victoria to help wake her up. "All you have to know is that I'm doing fine and if anything happens, I'll let you know. Just like always."

I know she can handle herself and that she'd tell me if something major happened. She's been there for me so I want to be there for her if she needs me. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**Next Evening - Kate's POV – Dana's Apartment – 7:19 pm**

Dana, Alyssa and I sit around in Dana's apartment, hers being next on the list. We take it in turns to host these mini-gatherings. Pillows and blankets surround us and the coffee table in her lounge is covered in various snacks and drinks. It's been about a month since we did this, something long overdue.

With one swift movement, Dana grabs some chips from a bowl and happily crunches away at them while Alyssa takes a sip of some soda. Once Dana has swallowed, she turns her attention to me. "Now that we're all settled, I think it's time to start the interrogation, don't you?"

"I have to admit I'm pretty curious too." Alyssa weighs in, waiting patiently for some big reveal.

"You too, Alyssa?" I ask, knowing that she isn't usually that interested in other people's personal lives.

"Well, I don't normally involve myself with gossip but this is the exception. This is you we're talking about." She justifies, shuffling to get comfortable.

"My sentiments exactly. So, out with it. What's going on with you and Max?" Dana's question is direct, not pulling any punches.

I have only been here for about fifteen minutes and the conversation has already turned to me. While I knew what I was getting myself into, I figured that she might lead into the topic gently. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

Dana shrugs. "You can blame Juliet for that. Learned behavior through exposure and all that."

"She can be… determined. I remember the first day you moved in she went around interrogating everyone to make sure there weren't any 'suspicious characters'." Alyssa confirms, sounding amused by the whole incident.

"Searching for them, more like," Dana chuckles as she takes a long swig of her drink. "She has a borderline unhealthy fascination with crime and general investigative stories. Actually, she fancies herself as a real-life journalist detective sometimes. Anything for excitement and an interesting story… but enough about Juliet."

"I thought I was going to get away with it then…" I sigh, although to be totally honest I don't mind the questions too much. Part of me wants to tell people because I am just so happy. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt so good as I do now.

"Not on my watch." Dana grins, nudging my knee.

"Well, we may kind of be going out now." I casually mention, deciding that it's best to just come out and say it.

Alyssa's brow furrows at the vague answer. "Kind of?"

"This is all very embarrassing to say. Okay, we are." I mutter just loud enough for them to hear.

Dana squeals with delight, reaching a pitch neither Alyssa nor I thought was possible. "I knew there was something going on! How romantic comedy movie of you."

"To be honest, it'd make for a better plot than half the chick-lit books I've read." Alyssa admits, a small smile on her lips.

"So, how did it happen exactly? Who initiated it? I'm expecting details." Dana pushes for the details, not allowing me even a second to retreat.

Realizing now what I have unleashed, I begin to retell the events of mine and Max's meeting, all starting at that seemingly inconsequential visit to the pet store. Both Alyssa and Dana hang on my every word, adding the odd laugh or gasp here and there but otherwise remaining silent. As embarrassing as it is to relay the month long progression from stranger to friend to girlfriend, I find myself smiling an awful lot.

Once everything has been told, Dana has the largest grin on her face I have ever seen. "Damn, I'm kind of jealous."

Alyssa glances over to her, narrowing her eyes with mock indignation. " _You_ don't have the right to be. Me on the other hand…"

"Hey, my relationship's honeymoon period was a long time ago. You never get to experience that time again, where everything is new and exciting." Dana turns to me with a knowing look. "Make the most of it."

_She doesn't have to tell me that twice._ "I plan on it."

Dana seems more excited about this than even Max and me. It's nice to have the support. "You'll _have_ to keep us updated with all the latest developments."

"I don't think you'd let me sleep at night if I didn't." I state, knowing that my prediction is one hundred percent accurate.

She doesn't even try to deny my mild accusation. "You're damn right about that. Seriously though, we're happy for you."

"Definitely. We should invite Max to one of these girls' nights." Alyssa suggests thoughtfully.

There is a moment of silence as the idea settles. Dana suddenly beams at her, eyes twinkling with delight. "Alyssa, I could kiss you right now."

Alyssa held up a hand, just in case. "I'm going to stop you there. Juliet would have my head."

Dana strokes her chin, deep in thought. "Now is just a matter of cornering her…"

I shake my head at her plotting. "I feel sorry for her now."

"Let's just say that we need to initiate her into the gang on an official level," her expression turns more serious as she glances over to me. "Don't go warning her either. She'll avoid this place like the plague."

"Who could blame her with your sustained attacks?" Alyssa asks, her question based on experience.

"Well, if Kate can convince her to come then I won't have to." Dana counters as if it is the most logical argument to have ever existed.

"I'll see what I can do." I agree, not wanting to subject my girlfriend to that level of pestering. It's strange to think of Max like that, in a good way. If I want her to still come to my apartment building, it's best to try and get her to tag along myself. Dana can be… persistent. She is very effective at wearing people down. Besides, having Max with us would be fun. The more time we spend together, the better.

* * *

**Next Day - Rachel's POV – Outside the Pet Store – 1:48 pm**

It's time for Max and I to swap over since her shift has come to an end. Before she has the chance to run away however, I need to discuss a very interesting tidbit of information I came across over the past few days, courtesy of Chloe. The second I enter the store I make a beeline towards her so she can't escape. She looks up when the bell rings, frowning at my enthusiastic pace.

"Max you're so cruel. Why am _I_ the last to hear about you getting a hot date?" I whine as I make my way over to the counter. "Were you afraid I'd steal Kate away from you?

Max doesn't seem all that surprised that I know about her and Kate. "Let me guess, Chloe texted you. And no, I wasn't scared."

"Yep, she sure did." Chloe and I have been friends for a long time, meeting a couple of years after Max left for Seattle. What with our incompatible job hours, my modeling dream and Victoria, we don't get much of a chance to meet up in person nowadays apart from brief flyby visits. When we do find the time to hook up, we cause immense chaos and tear the streets of Arcadia asunder. "And I'm liking the confidence. So, Kate's that girl who I saw before, right? The cute blonde you insisted there was nothing going on with if I remember correctly."

"That was… before. At the time, there seriously wasn't anything going on." Max defended herself.

To get this conversation moving towards answers, I decide to ask that all important question. "So, what changed?"

Max's expression turns thoughtful. "I don't know if I can really pinpoint it exactly."

This answer doesn't sate my curiosity. "Try."

Instead of protesting like I had expected, Max begins to explain her situation with surprising compliance. "Maybe there had been something there for a while and we just didn't realize until…" She falters, suddenly acting very shy and flustered.

"Until…" I prompt, desperate to uncover the rest of this juicy gossip.

"Until I went to drop off her rabbit." Max finally finished her sentence, seeming to be in another place and time in her mind.

"We are talking about the animal, right?" I question cheekily with my usual innuendo based humor.

It takes a couple of seconds for her to understand this, her face scrunching up when she finally gets it. "Ew, yes the animal. Jeez…"

A cheeky, borderline evil, grin tugged at my lips. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"I see that." Max sighs, looking flustered over the crude joke.

"And what happened when you handed over her rabbit?" I encourage, eager to hear everything.

After a moment of hesitation, Max finally answers. "We maybe nearly kind of kissed…"

It sounds like there is more to the story than she is telling me. "Nearly?"

"My phone went off before anything happened and broke the atmosphere. Anyway, we didn't really talk about what happened until about a week later. We met up and… sorted things out." Max can't keep the smile from erupting on her face.

Before I can say anything further the bell for the door goes off, alerting us that someone has entered the store. We both look over to see a short woman with blonde hair tied up into a bun. I grin as she makes her way over to us with purpose. "Speak of the angel."

Kate stops before us with a welcoming smile. "I thought I'd come pick you up, Max."

"You didn't have to do that, not that I don't want you to." Max mentions as she comes to rest in front of Kate. I don't think I've seen her smile so broadly and genuinely before.

"Well, isn't that cute." I tease lightly, watching as they both exchange a hug.

"I'll get my things together," Max turns to me with a mildly stern expression. "Rachel behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask with an overly innocent smile.

Max rolls her eyes playfully before shooting off to the backroom to get her stuff, leaving Kate and I alone together in the main shop area. I offer her a charming smile, one she returns. She clears her throat and glances over to me with shyness. "I guess you must have heard about Max and I by now."

"I think everybody has." I add with a gleeful grin, watching as her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Take good care of Max for us all and if she causes you any trouble, just let me or Chloe know and we can sort her out."

"Thanks. Although I doubt she will be much trouble." Kate seems very happy right now, as does Max. Seeing them in their own little world, all smiles and butterflies, is a welcomed change.

"You'd be surprised. It's always the quiet ones." I point out, leaning against the counter with my arms folded.

An unexpected smirk crosses Kate's delicate features. "Maybe I'll be the troublemaker then."

This cheeky side catches me off guard momentarily. Kate sure as hell doesn't look like the type to make a comment like that but looks can be deceiving. Maybe this little thing her and Max have going will be much more entertaining than I had first anticipated. "Oh, really? That's interesting to know."

As if on cue, Max returns and shyly holds out her hand towards Kate. "Shall we go then?"

Without hesitation, Kate slips her hand into Max's letting their fingers intertwine. "Ready when you are."

Once the two of them have left hand in hand, their arms gently swinging as they walk, I find myself grinning from ear to ear and mentally making a note to keep an eye on both Max and Kate. Their story would be an interesting one to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day, take care and I'll see you in the next installment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's time to resurrect this fic after my longer than planned hiatus (apologies for that). I didn't factor in certain things, like the totally organised person I am… Anyway, happy new year and enjoy the chapter.

**A week later – Kate's Apartment – 10:07 am - Max's POV**

It's been about a week and a half since Kate and I finally admitted our feelings and began 'officially dating'. That time has been like a dream. Not much has changed from before and I wouldn't want it to. Well… some things have changed, mostly kissing. This is new territory for both of us. We've been quite reserved on that end, only doing it when no-one else is around and keeping it gentle. Neither of us really like the 'eating someone's face off' Hollywood style approach. _Then again, does anyone?_

"You look deep in thought." The gentle voice rouses me from my thoughts. I turn my head a little to get a better look at the woman lying beside me. Sunlight falls on her like a halo, her blonde hair shimmering. _This is a sight I could get used to waking up to. Sleepovers are seriously the best thing ever invented._

I reach out and tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kate's ear, now able to do it without feeling like a total creep. "I guess you could say that."

A light blush forms on her cheeks as my fingers brush against her. Every moment I spend with her is a learning experience. There are so many sides of her I have yet to see, so many new expressions and quirks to discover. I want to see them all, in time. Experience the highs, lows and all the bits in between. _Never miss a moment._

When Kate has composed herself, her expression turns curious. "Care to share?"

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am right now," I reply with my usual caliber of cheesy comment.

This statement seems to amuse her. "Oh, really?"

I nod to strengthen my point. "I'd be crazy not to be thankful."

"You would," Kate replied cheekily, grinning as I nudge her shoulder lightly. Her eyes soften as she reaches out to touch my cheek. As she gently rubs her thumb in small circles, she gazes deeply into my eyes. "That goes for me too."

Right now, I feel so content. More than that. I could lay here forever and be the happiest person alive. _If only…_ Instead of getting caught up in the realization that this moment will have to end eventually, I decide to enjoy it while I can. The sound of birds chirping and the odd car driving past filters through the slightly open window as we lay there. It's not awkward, not at all.

After a few moments of silence, I turn to face Kate and ask her a question that's been on my mind ever since last night. "Say, are you busy tomorrow?"

The question clearly piques her interest. "Not particularly, why?"

I place my hand over hers, letting our fingers intertwine. "Well, I was just thinking that it might be nice to go out and do… something."

One of Kate's eyebrows raises in mild amusement. "Great plan."

"Hey, I never claimed to have all the details," I counter defensively.

Kate is quiet for a moment before she speaks again. When she does, her voice is hesitant and hopeful. "Like a date?"

"I… guess so," I pause for a moment before shaking my head and replying more confidently. "No, I know so. Definitely a date." _No more uncertainty._

My confirmation brings a smile to her lips, one that makes my heart melt. "I would love to."

Even though I knew she would say something like that, I still find myself sighing in relief. "Good, because that would have been pretty awkward otherwise."

"I can always make time for you," Kate mentions with quiet confidence. That's something I really like about her. She may not be the loudest or most outgoing person around, but she means every word she says.

"Is this where I say the same back?" I ask teasingly.

"Only if you want to," she replies, already knowing that I do. Things between us feel so honest and genuine. Like we are totally in sync. Part of that might be the relationship 'honeymoon period' effect. Honestly, I don't think it will fade anytime soon. Not with Kate.

Unable to maintain my teasing when she looks at me with such unwavering adoration, I give in. "Lucky for you, I do."

Something in her eyes shifts then, a flicker of humor entering them as she rests her head on my shoulder with a content sigh. "Well, don't I feel special?"

I begin absentmindedly playing with the rings on her fingers, twirling them round slowly. "You should because you are to me."

She laughs softly at that, clearly loving every second. "I think that's probably the cheesiest thing I have ever heard. And that's saying something since I spend so much time around you these days."

"The cheesiest thing you've heard so far," I correct her gleefully. "I'm sure I can do much worse."

"Do your worst," she challenges playfully. The way she is looking at me right now is almost too much for my heart to take. Hoping that I'm reading the atmosphere right, I lean in slowly and gently place my lips against hers. She gladly welcomes the kiss, returning it just as tenderly. We take our time to just savor the brief moment. Both of us are still a bit shy around one another so we're taking it slow. There's no rush. That's what I appreciate about Kate. Well, one thing out of a long list.

_How can one kiss make me feel so happy? Not that I'm complaining._

After a few seconds, we break apart. Kate is blushing lightly and I'm pretty sure I am too. Our eyes meet and we really can't help but grin like two complete dorks. I don't think I've smiled this often in a long time. Something tells me that won't be changing anytime soon.

* * *

**Next Day – Cliff Path – 3:19 pm**

As promised, the two of us set aside some time to ourselves. After much internal debating, I finally decide on visiting the lighthouse. We make sure to pack a few snacks in case we get hungry. It would be a shame to disrupt our date over something as easily fixed as hunger. We walk hand in hand up the cliff path, Kate lightly humming as we climb. The lighthouse has always been a special place for me and I guess I wanted to share that with Kate. It reminds me of some of the best moments of my childhood. The more of myself I can share, the more connected I feel to her. I expect there will be many fond memories to come. When we reach the top, Kate stops and looks out over the rippling water. I stand beside her, taking in the same breathtaking sight. The sky is a multitude of colors, soft reds and warm oranges melting into pastel yellows. Birds swoop in lazy circles overhead and the tall trees surrounding us swish in the breeze. Unable to suppress the photographer in me, I pull out my camera and snap a shot of the sky. Kate motions for me to relinquish the photo when it comes out, nodding in approval before passing it back over to me.

She takes a deep breath of fresh air before speaking. "It's so pretty up here…"

"I can think of something prettier… or someone," I mention with a goofy grin. It may seem like overkill but it's true and I'll make sure to say it as many times as I can.

"I should have guessed you would come up with something totally cheesy…" Kate rolls her eyes playfully, trying hard to keep the smile from breaking. "Not that I mind flattery."

With our combined effort, we set up the blanket Kate brought along. She is clearly the most organized one in this relationship. The wind catches it a few times and we nearly lose it. Luckily, we manage to wrestle it to the ground and weigh it down in time. Once we are sat down and after the obligatory selfies together, Kate rests her head on my shoulder as she stares out at the ocean. We remain silent for a while, just taking everything in.

As we sit there, a hundred different memories come to mind of my childhood and I feel a compelling urge to tell Kate about them. "Chloe and I always used to run around here and in the forest playing pirates before I left for Seattle. It seems like a lifetime ago now."

"I bet you looked cute with an eyepatch," Kate responded, half-teasing and half-curious.

"I have a picture somewhere I can show you later and let you be the judge." I smile fondly as the image of Chloe and I dressed up in our pirate gear comes to mind. _Maybe I should put it on display somewhere… another small task I can procrastinate on forever._

Kate's eyes light up at the possibility. "Now, this I _have_ to see."

"You'll have to show me a picture of mini Kate in return." I have to admit, I'm really curious to see what she looked like back when she was a kid. Probably just as adorable as she does now, but smaller.

"That can be arranged. I really haven't changed much," Kate answered, confirming my theory.

"Neither have I. Chloe's done enough changing for the both of us as you will see," I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I'm mentioning Chloe a bit too much and ruining everything. _I'm supposed to be here with Kate and all I can talk about is another girl._ _Way to blow it, Max._ After clearing my throat and shuffling a bit on the blanket, I offer up a sheepish smile. "Anyway, I'll shut up about her now."

Kate shakes her head, taking hold of my hand again. "I don't mind. She's obviously a good friend and you seem happy talking about her. Besides, finding out more about you and the people you care about can only be a good thing."

I know all too well that if it was the other way around and I'd been gushing on and on about Kate, or anyone else for that matter, Chloe would've totally switched to her possessive mode by now. "Be careful what you ask for."

A vaguely mischievous smirk tugs at Kate's lips, her hazel eyes dancing with playfulness. "Being careful is over-rated, sometimes."

My eyes widen a fraction at the unexpected attitude. This is just another side of Kate I'm gradually discovering. "I never had you pinned down as a daredevil."

Her impish expression only intensifies. "Looks can be deceiving."

"Now I'm beginning to worry what I got myself into…" I sigh melodramatically as the wind lightly ruffles my hair. "I don't need both you _and_ Chloe trying to get me in jail."

"I promise we won't become the next Bonnie and Clyde…" she pauses momentarily before the mischievous glint returns. "…or at least we won't get caught."

It's my turn to roll my eyes at her. "I'll remind you of that if it ever happens."

A hint of tenderness mingles with the mischief in her eyes then. "If I were to become a hardened criminal, there is no-one else I would prefer to have on my team than you, Max."

"Thanks, I think." It might be silly but I find myself smiling again. If Kate says that, it must mean she trusts me, at least a little. Even if it is mostly a joke. "Somehow, I have a hard time picturing you like that. All tatted up and prison ready." The mental image is a strange one, almost to the point where it's impossible to envision.

"Neither can I. I don't think it would look right at all. My mom would have a fit." When she mentions her mom, her face drops slightly. She's mentioned her a couple times before and let's just say I can understand why she's making a face like that. From what I've heard, she's not the most tolerant of people.

Desperate to get her looking carefree and happy again, I steer the conversation away from her mom. "Well, if you do decide to go for a new look, I'll still like you all the same."

"That's all that matters then." I must have said the right thing because she soon starts smiling again. After a moment, Kate lies back on the blanket. I am quick to join her, both of us turning onto our sides to face one another. _As beautiful and captivating as the view from the cliff top is, Kate wins._

"What are you smiling at?" Kate asks with mild suspicion.

I snuggle up closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. It still feels a little awkward doing things like this so openly sometimes, but I'm slowly getting used to it. "Everything, really. What's not to smile at? When I came back to Arcadia I wasn't expecting this at all. In fact, this is probably the last thing I could have anticipated happening."

Kate returns my affection with a brief, shy kiss to my lips. "You and me both. I'm glad, though."

There is nowhere I would rather be in this moment than here by her side. That much I am certain of. "Me too. I guess I'm just lucky or karma is finally paying me back for everything that's gone wrong. About time."

After a few seconds, Kate rolls over onto her back to look up at the sky. Her expression is distant, a flicker of hopefulness clear in her next few words. "There just might be someone looking out for us."

Although she hasn't talked much about it, Kate has mentioned that she and her family are religious before. Even though I might not believe in the exact same things as she does, it's fine. She's not one of those people who uses it to feel superior or forces her beliefs on others. Recently, I have wondered how her family would react if they found out about us. Presumably, she hasn't told them yet and she doesn't have to either. As long as we know what we have is real, then that's all that matters. _Still… I can't help but feel anxious._ _I just hope that if she ever does tell her family, they won't attack her for it or anything…_

Shaking this thought out of my mind, I focus back on Kate again. "If there is, I owe them big time."

" _We_ owe them big time," she corrects quickly.

"Weowe them," I repeat to make her happy and as a confirmation to myself. Maybe for once I should try not to doubt myself and just accept that somebody wants to spend their time. That somebody feels the same way I do about them. _Now is as good a time as any to start._

With this promise made to myself, I reach down and interlace our hands again as we stare up at the watercolor sky. They seem to fit together so naturally. Her skin feels warm against mine. The light callouses, from what I now know is her violin playing, brush against my hand every so often. I have a few of my own from the guitar. The mixture of sounds from the sea, nature and Kate's breathing calm me. I feel my eyelids getting heavy, my breathing becoming deeper and steadier and my mind becoming hazy.

When I open my eyes again, I have no idea how much time has passed. Kate is still beside me, offering up a small smile. "Have you finally rejoined the world of the living again?"

"Did I fall asleep?" I mumble, rubbing at my eyes.

"Only for a few minutes," Kate replies, her eyes never leaving me for even a second.

I mentally kick myself for falling asleep on her. "You should have woken me up straight away."

"I didn't want to. You looked too peaceful… and it gave me a chance to get some good photos too. Mostly on my phone but I borrowed your camera for one of them. Well, two. I figured you might want one." She hands my copy of the photo over, letting me get a good look. Thankfully, I'm not pulling an embarrassing face or anything. It's actually a pretty nice shot, with Kate smiling as sweetly as she always does beside my peaceful sleeping expression.

I place the photo in my bag for safe keeping, not wanting to ruin it. "So, if I'd have been asleep for the rest of the evening, you'd have let me?"

"Until my phone ran out of storage and your camera ran out of film at least," she mentions cheekily before looking back at the photo again. "Maybe I should frame this…"

"Oh, so only _I_ get a mildly embarrassing photo stuck up on your wall, huh?" I ask with mock indignation. "No fair."

"You'll have to catch me doing something like that first," Kate grins, lightly tapping my nose with her free hand.

"That sounds like a challenge. Nobody is safe from my camera," I state confidently, determined to get at least one photo where Kate has her guard completely down.

"We'll see about that." Before I can protest, Kate leans over and kisses me again. I soon abandon my objection in favor of kissing her back. This is something worth damaging my remaining pride over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how much I missed writing for this fic while on my hiatus. There is never enough Marshfield fanfic. Ever. Hopefully, there will be much more to follow in the coming year, among other projects. So much to write… Anyway, have an awesome day, take care and see ya later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back. So yeah, this update took longer than expected. RIP my organisational skills.

**A few days later – Victoria's Apartment – 2:03 pm – Victoria's POV**

With Max and Kate now spending a lot of time together, Chloe has taken the opportunity to invade my apartment on a regular basis. She claims that she wants to give them space, but I often wonder if that's just an excuse. More than ready for my third cup of coffee today, I take a clean mug and head over to the coffee machine in the kitchen. As far as I'm aware, Chloe's still asleep. If she doesn't have to get up, she won't. Not that I can blame her. I would still be in bed too if there wasn't something on my mind. It's kept me awake this past week, making sleep hard to come by.

While I'm making a fresh batch of coffee, I feel arms encircle me and someone rest their chin on my shoulder. A voice confirms my suspicions on who it is. "Morning."

"Afternoon, you mean," I correct as Chloe's hold on me tightens, making it nearly impossible to move.

She laughs softly as she leans in closer to my ear. "Same thing, near enough."

"For you, maybe." My gentle retort gets lost when she presses her lips to my neck and presses herself against my back. Despite how our relationship started, somehow we've made something more meaningful out of it.

When she finally pulls away, I have to restrain myself from just pulling her straight back. This kind of dependence on another person is strange for me. I'm not used to it and part of me is actually scared that attachment will be my downfall. This is uncharted territory and my previous experiences only inspire caution. Sometimes, I wonder if Chloe thinks that too. Every now and then, I catch a flicker of hesitance in her eyes when she looks at me. Like she's waiting for the illusion of happiness to crumble. Maybe we're both insecure but are too proud to admit it. There's no way I would give up what we have, even with my concerns for the future.

After rustling up some food and accepting a mug of hot coffee, Chloe sits down at the table. I take the seat opposite her, sipping delicately at my drink. _Hopefully, the caffeine_ _will keep me awake. It has so far._ The entire time, I find myself staring at her as she wolfs down her very late breakfast. Before I may have scolded her for eating in such an animalistic manner and she'd have probably flipped me off leading to a huge argument… among other things. Now, the atmosphere is much more peaceful. Every now and then, Chloe catches me watching her. She doesn't tease me or say anything, she doesn't have to. Her lip simply quirks up into a small smile and a flicker of contentment enters her blue eyes. Instinctively, I return the smile every time.

A question echoes in my mind then, one I am reluctant yet desperate to ask. After some deliberation, I decide to go for it. "I have to go to a gallery event this week, by my parents' instruction. Would you be willing to attend?"

"Me at some fancy art gallery exhibition… are you high?" Chloe asks incredulously, nearly choking on her second cup of coffee.

I shake my head at her dismissal, completely serious about the proposal. "That reaction is part of the reason _why_ I want you to come. Unlike everyone else there, you're not a stuck up asshole who has more money than sense."

"I think that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she grinned wryly.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," with this obligatory response to her teasing out of the way, I turn my attention back to the task at hand. "Also, I think your presence might deter a few… over invested conversations about my duty to the Chase Legacy, aka hooking me up with someone from another affluent family."

"You're making me sound like a bodyguard now," Chloe stated, not sounding against this idea. Actually, she seemed quite excited at the prospect of knocking some heads together.

"Your pissed off stare rivals mine, so I think between us we can keep marriage hunters away," I clarify, wanting her to fully understand my reasons. "It'd be nice to have someone there I know I can trust. Someone who doesn't have an ulterior motive."

Her grin widened in response to that, as mischievous as ever. "Who says that I don't have one?"

"Fine, one I don't mind entertaining," I correct myself, gently placing my hand over hers on the table.

"I guess if you're going to beg me to come until I agree, then I'll come. I don't enjoy the thought of you getting perved on by creepy old guys trying to set you up with their sons… or themselves," she shuddered involuntarily at that possibility.

"You might be joking, but that can happen. If I keep resisting my parents, it might," I mention, not enthused by that possibility. _My parents haven't resorted to that yet… but how long will they entertain my protests?_

Chloe frowned as she realized her half-joking comment was much more likely that she had first anticipated, "All the more reason to tag along." Her answer puts my mind at ease. Although I still don't want to go, knowing she will be there helps. Chloe finishes off her coffee with a satisfied slurp, bashing the mug back onto the table. "You know… I feel like going back to bed. Care to join me?"

"You literally just got up," I point out, acting oblivious to the implications of her request.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on sleeping," she adds, only confirming my suspicions.

I stand up and take her by the hands, leading her back towards the bedroom. She lets me pull her along, an anticipatory grin tugging at her lips. "In that case, I just might take you up on your offer."

* * *

**Three days later - Max and Chloe's Apartment – 6:13 pm – Max's POV**

I lay on my bed, adding my latest update to my journal. Recently, it's been me mostly gushing about Kate as you'd expect. Soon enough, she has invaded the entire double page spread I'm working on, both through writing and drawing. I just can't help myself. Realistically, I could easily fill this entire notebook with my thoughts about her. It would be incredibly cheesy and full of doodles, of course. That's part of the package where I'm concerned. _Seriously, if anybody read this I might die of embarrassment. Note to self, hide diary well to avoid prying eyes aka. Chloe Price._

"What're you writing?" The unexpected question startles me, making me slam my journal shut in a totally suspicious manner. Of course, Chloe has just waltzed into my room and flops down on the bed beside me like she owns the place. She has no concept of privacy at all.

My heart is racing from nearly being caught mid-diary entry. _Chloe would never let me live it down._ "Wouldn't you like to know?"

A mischievous smirk tugs at the corner of her lips. "I bet you're just gushing about how great your girlfriend is."

"Maybe…"

Chloe chuckles at my terrible attempt at deflecting the question. "You are an open book, Max. Speaking of, how's everything been going with you and Ms. Marsh recently? And don't skip out on the juicy details."

I roll my eyes at her. "I can't give you the details you're looking for, I'm afraid. Not much has really changed, to be honest. We're just seeing more of each other, mostly."

"And doing the tongue tango," she adds playfully while nudging my arm.

"Oh dog, please don't say that again. _Ever_ ," I plead, knowing that it won't make any difference. If anything, it'll only encourage her.

"You know, the more you complain, the more I'll say it," Chloe grins, confirming my suspicions.

"Unfortunately, that little detail slipped my mind," I sigh, regretting saying anything now. _I should have just kept my big mouth shut._

She is quick to redirect the blame back to me, as always. "You've only got yourself to blame for that, Maximo. Besides, you'll get much worse from Rachel. This is good practice in dealing with her."

_Chloe always has some "logical" explanation to justify herself._ "Well, aren't you a saint in disguise?"

"My help always goes underappreciated by the ungrateful," she sighs melodramatically while shaking her head. As much as I might moan about it, I actually appreciate Chloe's playful teasing. She definitely has a way of putting me at ease and I think she realizes that too. "Seriously though, Max… I'm glad you guys are getting along. Kate seems like a perfect fit for you, from what I've seen."

"I couldn't agree more," I concur, feeling a smile creep onto my face just at the mention of her name.

Chloe grins at me. "Oh man, you are so fucking smitten."

I simply shrug at that, my smile only widening. "Maybe I am."

* * *

**Two days later – Marsh Family House - 10:47 am – Lynn's POV**

Kate promised that she would call me today so I'm waiting by the phone ready. _Her being away is kind of hard, but at least she's having a good time._ Suddenly, the phone rings and makes me jump. I grab it and hurriedly put it up to my ear.

"Kate," I call out excitedly.

A familiar voice replies, immediately getting me smiling. "Hi, Lynn. Sorry, I'm a bit later than I expected. I had a deadline to meet and I've been pre-occupied."

"With what?" I ask curiously, wondering what she has been doing.

There is a slight pause and I begin to wonder if the call has ended. Before I say anything, she finally replies. "Lynn, I have a secret to tell you. Please don't tell anyone, especially not mom."

She sounds a bit worried, so I agree. "Promise."

This time when she speaks, the flicker of panic has vanished. Instead, it's replaced with hesitant delight. "You know that you wanted me to spend more time with Max. Well, that's definitely happening. We're dating now."

"That's so awesome!" I squeal, feeling so happy for her. _I had a feeling something might happen, but this is better than I thought._

"It is." I can hear the smile in her voice and picture it clearly in my mind. It must be the same smile she had around Max when I came to see her the first time.

A question pops into my head. "Why don't you want to tell mom and dad?"

There is a hesitant pause before she responds. "Dad isn't really the problem. You know mom… over-exaggerates sometimes."

_I know that all too well…_ "Yeah, she does. Okay, I won't tell."

"Good, anyway how have you been? Is school going okay?" Kate asks, changing the subject.

Figuring that there will be more time to ask her about Max later, I answer her questions. "Better now you called. School's fine, a bit boring but at least I can play with my friends. Maybe I can come back over and see you soon. I would really like to."

"Of course you can. I'll arrange it with dad the next time I talk to him," she promises.

With that arranged, I begin chattering on about all kinds of things, from TV shows to wanting a dog. Kate listens attentively, laughing at my rant over getting a pet and adding her own views. Knowing that I can go see her again soon is exciting. Speaking over the phone is great but it's nowhere near as good as seeing her in person. Not only her, but I'd like to see Max again, especially after what Kate told me. _I seriously can't wait!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there should be another 4 chapters maximum for this fic, I think (just so it doesn't come as a total surprise when it's finished). There will almost definitely be more Marshfield on the way after (there is at least one story I'd like to return to if nothing else). Have a great day and see you next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've been having major laptop problems (my enter and backspace keys are particularly messed up, which makes it extremely hard to write anything, as you can imagine), hence the lack of updates for this and other stories recently. It was really annoying because this chapter was so nearly done like a week ago but I couldn't finish it off. I should be able to get it sent off next week to get fixed. Not sure how long it'll take, hopefully sooner rather than later.

**Three Days Later - Pet Shop – 10:08 am - Rachel's POV**

In a rare turn of events, Max and I have a shift together. Normally, one of us is enough to hold down the fort, but today is restock day. That task definitely needs two people to manage. The delivery came in about half an hour ago. Between us, we've moved all the boxes inside and are now sorting the merchandise out.

"So, how's it going with Kate then?" I ask curiously as I finish unpacking another cardboard box, very ready to put on the pressure to get some details. _It's not every day I get to interrogate someone like Max about her love life._

"Really well, actually," Max replies with a predictably short answer as she too finished unboxing another load of various animal feed. She places the empty box over on the stack accumulating next to the counter, ready to be transferred into the storage room.

Unphased by the disappointing lack of detail, I offer up a suggestive grin. "I bet. You definitely have a distinctive happy glow about you nowadays."

She rubs the back of her neck, her cheeks flushing. "Is it really that obvious?"

 _Too cute. Time to turn up the heat._ Eager to capitalize on my advantage, I nod and continue my observations. "For me it is… and I'm sure it is for everyone else too. You're not very subtle. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I think it's cute."

That only serves to intensify her blush. Without too much prompting, she continues. "I just keep thinking that any second now I'll wake up from the best dream of my life."

I waggle my finger at her reprimanding, "Wrong. The best dream of your life would involve me a lot more."

"Right, I forgot." Max rolls her eyes playfully at me, used to my overwhelming confidence and joking by now. "Second best dream ever then. Happy?"

"I suppose it'll have to do," I sigh melodramatically before winking at her. "The correct answer, if you were curious, is that dreams involving me _should_ take up your top three positions."

"I'll keep that in mind," Max chuckles lightly at my insistence. She definitely seems a lot happier nowadays, more relaxed and carefree. Most, if not all of that could be attributed to Kate. Chloe had told me a bit about them. How Max quite often slept over at Kate's and vice versa.

Keen to dig deeper, I grab the closest box and open it while pressing for more information. "So, I hear from Chloe that you two spend quite a lot of time together, especially at night…"

"Whatever you are about to say next, just don't," Max interrupts, knowing that whatever I say after that will be unnecessarily embarrassing for her. She would be right to suspect that. Chloe has never really been all that fun to tease relationship wise. _Maybe more so now that she and Victoria are moving past the 'enemies with benefits' category._

"What makes you think I was going to say something invasive? You wound me," I put on my best expression of mock hurt, doing my best to stifle a grin. "I would never do such a thing."

Of course, Max is quick to challenge that statement, "Because I know what you're like." She begins fiddling with the next box, stalling for time. "Besides, if you _really_ must know, there's not much to tell right now."

 _I can't tell if she's relieved or disappointed about that._ _Maybe a bit of both?_ Unlike myself or Chloe, Max doesn't seem as focused on the more physically intimate side of relationships. Just because she values emotional connections above all else doesn't necessarily mean she isn't interested in the more physical side. It's still early days for them. "There will be in time, I'm sure."

Her expression shifted to one of reluctant amusement. "You really are relentless, huh?"

I gently nudge her shoulder as I stand up and pass by her to grab another box. "You know it. Joking aside, I'm glad for both of you."

"Me too." I come back just in time to see such a tender smile from Max, one you don't get the chance to see very often at all. I have no doubt that Kate reserves a similar smile for Max, whether she realizes or not.

* * *

**A Week Later - Kate's Apartment – 8:37 pm – Dana's POV**

I ended up getting my own way and managed to convince Max to come along to our next girls' night with Kate's help. Juliet has also decided to put an appearance in this time. Normally, her work coincides with our little get togethers. This time, she made sure to attend. _She doesn't want to miss out on any of the juicy gossip._ We all gather together in Kate's lounge around the coffee table, surrounded by snacks and drinks in our usual setup. Cushions on the floor and couch pushed back so we can all fit. Everyone gets stuck in, piling food onto plates and filling glasses.

"I'm glad we finally managed to corner you." I turn to Max with a grin as I get myself sorted, proud of this achievement. For a while, I really didn't think she would come. Obviously, Kate asking persuaded her. _A useful weapon to remember for future reference…_

"That doesn't sound ominous at all," Max sighs, looking a bit worried about this whole event.

"Don't worry. She always sounds like that," Juliet reassures as she nibbles on a chip, totally selling me out.

I stick my tongue out at her childishly as I nudge her knee with mine. "Says you."

"You're both as bad as each other," Alyssa adds, trying to mediate the debate.

Glancing between me and Juliet thoughtfully, Kate voices her opinion on the matter after she finishes chewing a mouthful of sandwich. "I would agree with that."

Juliet thinks that statement over and takes a sip of lemonade before nodding. "I'll give you that."

Eager to get this started, I change back to the topic I so desperately want to talk about. "Anyway, enough about that. Let's get this underway. As you all know, we have a special guest today."

"I'm guessing that's me, right?" Max reluctantly points out, realizing that she would be the focus of discussion sooner or later. Whether she wanted to or not.

"Got it in one," I rub my hands together, eager to know more details about the new relationship. "We're all dying to hear about you and Kate."

"Some more than others," Alyssa adds with a small smirk.

A mischievous glint enters Juliet's eyes as she glances over at me. "Dana most of all."

"Says the woman who cleared her calendar to attend today," I reveal swiftly to counter the accusation.

She simply shrugs at me. "Someone has to keep you in check and I don't want to force that task all on Alyssa."

"Neither do I," Alyssa clarifies as she crosses her arms. The task of mediator often fell to her.

With a resigned sigh as all eyes focused on her and Kate, Max rubbed the back of her neck. "What's there to say?"

"You do realize that you've just given her an open playfield to ask any question she wants now," Alyssa points out, all too late for the shy hipster to salvage the situation.

"She would have done anyway," Kate mentions matter-of-factly.

 _She knows me too well._ "Damn right I would've. So… how are you both finding couple life?"

Realizing it is pointless to resist the interrogation, and not minding answering this question, Max replies, "Better than I had imagined. _Much_ better." She looks over at Kate then, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Taking this as a sign to take over, Kate answers too. "It includes a lot of terrible puns and photos for me… not necessarily a bad thing."

"Have you two been on an 'official' date yet?" Juliet questions curiously, her investigative journalist side out in full force now.

"Yes, we have. It was… really special." Kate's hand finds Max's, their fingers intertwining as they smile at one another with complete adoration. Once they manage to tear their eyes away from each other, Max produces some photos from her bag. We all crowd around and have a closer look at the photos spread out on the table. In all of them, both Kate and Max look so content together.

Alyssa rolls her eyes playfully. "If you two get any cuter, I might throw up."

"Is all this emotion cramping your emo goth style? Afraid of smiling?" I ask cheekily. Teasing people is definitely a hobby I take seriously. _Max can't get all of the teasing quota today. Onto another victim!_

In response to that, Alyssa narrows her eyes at me. Despite her expression and her complaints, I can tell she actually enjoys being included like this. "You are the worst."

Juliet offers up a cheeky grin. "I can confirm."

I pout at her, frowning and crossing my arms. "Hey, you're supposed to be backing me up. That's your job."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," she announces, offering me an innocent smile. To show my disapproval, I hit her with a cushion. In retaliation, Juliet grabs another one and goes on the offensive. Before it can turn into a full on pillow fight, the offending pillows are taken away… as well as all the others close to us apart from the ones we're sitting on.

Having confiscated the cushions and placing them out of reach, Alyssa sighs deeply at my childish outburst. "Honestly, it's like having children around."

"That's one way of putting it." Kate agrees, re-securing the food and drink on the table. Some of it had nearly been knocked over in the scuffle.

With order restored, I lean back on my hands. "You guys are no fun."

The rest of the evening continues in a similar fashion with friendly teasing, mostly directed at Kate and Max. Once or twice, I think Max might actually make a run for it because she's so embarrassed. The whole evening, I am curious to see how Max and Kate behave around one another. They are very subtle about it, but it's obvious that they're together. Mostly, they stick close together, loosely holding hands every now and then. Just enjoying being in each other's company. That much is painfully obvious from their expressions. It really is a pleasure to watch them. _I don't think I've ever seen Kate so relaxed and carefree._

As the night draws in, I decide that it's time for all of us to leave. "Anyway, we'll leave you to it. Wouldn't want to… overstay our welcome." Without any warning, I grab onto Alyssa's arm and drag her to her feet.

She shrugs me off before I can forcibly pull her out of the apartment, shaking her head at my enthusiasm. "I can walk on my own you know."

I hold up my hands in defeat and chuckle. "Sorry."

"The deadline for one of my report pieces is due _very_ soon, so I should probably get back to it," Juliet mentions as she checks her phone, grimacing at the time. She always gives herself more than she can realistically manage.

We all stand up and help move the trash and used plates into the kitchen before gathering our things together. Alyssa exchanges a book with Kate, as they usually do, and we exchange goodbye hugs and cheek kisses.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" I ask as we head back to our rooms.

Alyssa gives me a skeptical look. "Maybe not so much for Max and Kate. I feel sorry for them."

Juliet allows herself a smile, seemingly agreeing with Alyssa. "You do get pretty aggressive with your questions sometimes."

Instead of retaliating with incriminatingly forceful protest, I play it cool and shrug. "I just like to make sure my friends are happy."

"And that _you_ have all the latest gossip," Alyssa points out correctly.

I wave away their accusations. "That's just a side benefit."

"Sure it is," Juliet chuckles as we reach the door. Juliet and I part ways with Alyssa as we head on inside the apartment. We both have different ideas on what to do next. Juliet seems intent on getting her work done. I, on the other hand…

"Come on, you're always working," I whine as I tug on her sleeve impatiently. "I can think of something _much_ more fun."

Juliet sighs clearly conflicted about what she should do here. Her eyes flick between her laptop and me. "You don't make it easy for me, do you?"

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in until our faces are inches apart. "I think I make it _very_ easy for you to choose."

Unable to resist any longer, she gives in and kisses me for just a few seconds before pulling back and resting her forehead against mine. "That's the problem."

"I wouldn't call it a problem," I add, gloating a bit over my easy victory. _As much as Juliet complains, she always gives in pretty quickly._

A small smile tugs at her lips, her eyes focusing in on mine. "Of course you wouldn't. Well, I guess work will have to wait for now, won't it?"

* * *

**Max's POV**

Once the others have left, I flop down on the couch with a sigh. _I had expected to get the third degree, but Dana sure is persistent._ "Man, I don't know about you but I've been grilled for info so hard recently."

Kate comes over to join me, taking my hand in hers as she rests her head on my shoulder. "You're not the only one."

 _We both had more than our fair share of teasing tonight._ "It's like people don't have anything better to gossip about."

"Well, Arcadia Bay is a pretty small place. Not much happens here," Kate observes thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I guess I'm just not used to being in the spotlight." _Sure, Chloe and Rachel make it their mission in life, but having other people join in on the party is a new experience._

Kate nods in agreement. "You and me both. At least it's for a good reason."

"A _very_ good reason," now that we are alone, I feel more comfortable openly showing my affections. That's what I plan to do now. "Speaking of… enough about our nosy friends. I have someone else who needs my attention now."

"Oh, who could that possibly be?" Kate asks innocently, her eyes betraying her clueless act.

I take her hand and kiss the back of her palm to give her an unnecessary hint. "Take a guess…"

A glint of challenge flickers in her eyes. "Do I get a prize if I guess right?"

"You might." Not wasting any further time on needless words, I lean in and press my lips against hers. Kate gladly reciprocates with her usual level of tenderness. Her hand finds mine, fingers interlocking. _'Melting with happiness' is the phrase I would use to describe my mood right now._ Unexpectedly, I feel her tongue in my mouth. I can't help but pull back a bit from the surprise, my face the pure embodiment of astonishment. _Whoa… I… wowser…_

"Something wrong?" she asks, a slight grin tugging at the corner of her lips. A flicker of mischief flashes in her hazel eyes, as well as an understated confidence.

The heat rises in my cheeks as I stumble over my words. "N-no… not at all."

"May I continue then?" Kate inquires softly, focusing all her attention on me as she gently plays with my fingers.

Wholeheartedly believing in the phrase 'actions speak louder than words' in this instance, I lean back in to continue the kiss. This time, I anticipate her action and go with the flow. Even though this is a step up, it doesn't feel rushed or out of place. More like a natural progression. The more time I spend with Kate, the more I crave. Regardless of what we're doing, whether watching TV, taking a walk, talking, kissing or just silently cuddling… I savor every single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all in for a cheekier, more assertive side of Kate. Have a great day and see you next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I shall be making this the last chapter for now. I have a ton of other projects to do and life stuff (aka essays and exams. RIP me). Don't want to leave this unfinished for months on end and keep everyone waiting. That and I have way too many stories on the go right now. Well done me. Need to rein myself in a bit.
> 
> I might pick this up again for a second season at some point, or add some bonus chapters at least. I don't know, we'll see how it goes. I need to get a plan together for it first. Probably won't start seriously thinking about it until the summer if I do. I would really like to do more with this story, though.
> 
> The first part of this chapter jumps back (the Chloe bit), then the rest continues as normal.

**Two Weeks Earlier – Gallery – 11:44 am - Chloe's POV**

I stayed the night over at Victoria's house so we would be ready to travel to her parent's gallery thing. Victoria has made me wear something smart, a well-fitted dark colored suit. Her attempts to get me in a dress ended… poorly. Eventually, she gave up and compromised.

We were here about half an hour or so before the event officially began, at eleven. Being a Chase, Victoria could enter early and me too by default. We briefly saw her mom, who gave me a disapproving look. Mostly because of the hair. It was so tempting to just flip her off, but I agreed that I'd be on my best behavior. Given all the looks I've been getting, that's proven difficult so far. Not to mention that the way Victoria's mom talked to her earlier made my blood boil. I bit my tongue, seething in silence. At least I could glare at her. We never said anything about that.

Then, we had to sit through a good half an hour of bullshit speeches from various arrogant patrons. That was a bore. After that, Victoria had to go 'make nice' with the guests, a process I oversaw. If any of them seemed to get _too_ friendly, I shot them an icy glare. It seemed to have worked so far, although we got separated a few times. That was probably the intention. _Can't say I'm thrilled to be here, but if Victoria wants me as backup then I guess I'll put up with the rich assholes._

Once again, we've been separated. I stand awkwardly over by the drinks table, taking full advantage of the free booze and finger food. _I just… wish she was here. Glaring at these jerk-offs isn't quite as fun without company._ Eventually, Victoria comes back into view. Much to my relief. I move closer, but not too close to be spotted by anyone other than her. When our eyes finally meet, she subtly motioning towards the bathroom. One place we would be relatively safe. She excuses herself from her conversation, making her way over to the door. I wait a few seconds, draining my drink before following her.

Now that we have a moment to ourselves, I let out a sigh of relief and splash my face with water. "From the way your mom was looking at my hair, I think she'd have a heart attack if she saw my tattoo."

"Why do you think I insisted you cover it?" Victoria asked with a slight smile, gaining no small amount of pleasure imagining the scene.

I find myself smiling at the mental image too as I dry my face. First, I try with my sleeve but stop dead in my tracks when I notice Victoria's glare. I suddenly remember this suit isn't cheap. Sighing, I grab some paper towels and dab the water droplets away.

Once dry, I turn to her again watching her touch up her make-up in the sparkling mirror. "So, had any creeps to fend off yet?"

"You seem to have kept them all at bay so far," Victoria points out as she applies more lipstick.

I shove my hands in my pockets, shrugging. "That's why I'm here, right? I take my bodyguard duties very seriously. No amount of deflection will deter me."

Quickly checking her surroundings, Victoria takes a step closer to me, placing a hand on my cheek and staring deeply into my eyes. "You're here as more than that."

"Now, now, Ms. Chase. Don't start things you can't finish…" I warn her. _If she continues like this, I won't want to stop. Let alone able._

"Who said I was going to do that? I have _every_ intention of finishing them." Before I can respond, she leans in and kisses me. Cautious at first, then she forgets where she is and deepens the kiss.

"Playing with fire, huh? I like it. Whatever would dear mother think if she saw us now? Her daughter getting kissed in a bathroom by someone clearly not of her caliber?" I mention with playful teasing as we pull away.

"I don't care. She can think whatever she wants." Victoria mutters as she pushes me back into a cubicle, locking the door. "Right now, I only care about you."

"You're almost as cheesy as Max, you know that," I tease, meeting her eyes. We're so close now, inches apart. I can feel her warm breath on my skin, smelling faintly of champagne.

"I am nowhere near as bad as her, thank you very much." Victoria punches my shoulder, not lightly either, before returning to kiss me again. The added danger of getting caught kissing a punk rocker chick in the bathroom cubicle of a fancy art gallery by her mom really seems to get her going…

…and I'm not about to stop her.

* * *

**A Couple Days Later – Park – 1:01 pm - Lynn's POV**

After dad dropped me off at Kate's apartment this morning, she organized a park meet up with Max. Much to my delight. When we got there, Max waved us over to her. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Awesome!" I exclaim, making them both chuckle.

Kate glances over at a nearby bench about a foot or two away, opening her bag and carefully taking out a small sketchbook. "I'm going to sit here and do some drawings. Nothing work related, I promise. Mind if you go play with Lynn for a while?"

"Sure, no problem." Max agrees, motioning for me to follow her.

I race ahead, laughing as I surge towards the play area. After a few seconds, she catches up and we begin to play. There aren't many other kids around at the moment, which means I get free run on all the best bits. Slide, monkey bars, short zip-wire and merry-go-round. Although she is a little hesitant at first, Max soon gets into the whole playground idea, having as much fun as I am.

"So, Kate told me about you and her," I mention as I swing across the monkey bars.

"Did she now?" Max asks, not sounding all that surprised or worried.

I jump off the end in front of her, arms outstretched like I've seen gymnasts do. "Uh-huh. It's a secret. A really good secret."

She offers me a warm smile, like the one Kate has when she talks about Max. "Yeah, it is. Maybe one day it won't have to be a secret."

"I hope so. Dad'll be cool with it, but Mom's kinda…" I pause, trying to think of the best way to put it.

"I've heard from Kate," Max says softly, saving me the trouble. "We'll manage, somehow."

 _If Max is anything like Kate, and I think she is,_ _they'll_ _get through just about anything together._ "I think you will too. Kate's stronger than she looks and you seem pretty tough."

"That's the first time someone has told me that," Max chuckles as she kicks a loose stone across the ground.

"Strength comes in a lot of forms." While Max and Kate might not be physically strong, they are in a lot of other aspects.

"Look at you spouting wisdom like it's nothing. Now I see where Kate gets it from." Max throws a wink my way, making me giggle. She exhales deeply, trying to get her breath back from playing as she glances back at my sister. "Damn, how do you kids have so much energy? I think I need to tag Kate in here. I reckon she must be finished by now, don't you?"

I nod, hanging back slightly as we walk over to the bench where Kate is sat. Not wanting to interfere, I keep my distance and wait. Unable to help myself, I watch them closely, see them check the coast is clear before their hands touch as they share a brief, shy kiss. Instinctively, I find myself smiling.

Max takes the now vacant space as Kate grabs hold of my hand and we stroll over to the playground area. Her cheeks are a very light shade of pink, mouth stuck in a permanent grin. "Come on, you. Let's get on those swings."

We go over to the swings, me sitting down and Kate standing behind. Once I'm in, she begins to push. I swing my legs, making it easier. When I get into a momentum, she moves back a little, pushing every now and then to help me along. This is the kind of thing I miss having when Kate isn't around. Sure, Sarah, my other sister, is nice and all, but she's fun in a different way from Kate.

After some time, I slow to a stop, swing chain creaking. "Kate."

Kate comes around to the front, crouching down in front of me and taking my hands in hers. "Yes, Lynn."

"I really like Max," I state out of the blue.

"Me too," Kate mentions with a gentle smile that goes all the way to her eyes. _She really does like Max, I can tell._

"I know, like mom dad, right?" I add cheekily, already knowing the answer.

Kate shakes her head, smiling despite her best attempts to stifle it. "Not quite like them, I hope, but yes. Remember, keep it a secret. Just between us."

"I will."

Kate glances over to the bench, her smile widening. "Max looks like she might fall asleep. I don't think she'd appreciate if we let her." She takes my hand again as we head over to the bench, arm swinging lightly as she hums.

Something tells me that I will be seeing and hearing a lot more of Max from now on… and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A Few Days Later – Beach – Kate's POV**

Since today's forecast as sunny, Max has the day off and I finished my drawing quota for the day, we decide to go down to the beach. _Well, what constitutes a beach in Arcadia Bay._ There is a slight chill in the air, seagulls swirling overhead as we walk hand in hand across the sand barefoot. Every so often, I stop to pick up a shell or Max snaps a quick photo. A couple of crabs scuttle across the beach away from us into the sea. The waves lap at the shoreline and over our feet, cold and frothy.

Without warning, Max reaches down and splashes me with water, a cheeky grin plastered on her face. "Gotcha."

"Right, that is it!" I cry out as I chase after her with a vengeance.

She giggles running away from me, zig-zagging across the shoreline and kicking sand up as she goes. Neither of us are very athletic so the initial burst of energy wanes pretty quickly. We end up falling in an undignified heap on the floor, panting lightly and laughing.

"Ouch, probably wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done," Max mutters to herself as she rubs her arm.

I take her arm in my hands, brushing off the sand and placing a kiss on the spot she was rubbing. "Better?"

"Much." She smiles, placing her hand on my cheek. Her blue eyes meet my hazel ones, gentle and loving.

"Now I have sand in my teeth," I mention half-jokingly. _If you go to a beach, chances are you will get sand everywhere. Even in places you never expected._

"I can help with that…" Max adds with a smirk, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

I roll my eyes at her. "If you want sand in your mouth too, go nuts."

"Don't mind if I do…" Unexpectedly, Max rolls me onto my back. My yelp of surprise is swallowed as she leans down and kisses me. Not fighting it, I kiss her back. Although I've kissed her multiple times before now, today feels… extra special. I don't know why, but it does. Maybe it's because this was more spontaneous than normal. _That or I'm just feeling especially sentimental today._

When she pulls away, she lays on her back beside me. I reach out for her hand, fingers intertwining as we stare up at the sky. Letting out a content sigh, I watch the clouds drift overhead, birds swooping in low, spiraling circles.

"Max…" I call out gently after some time.

She turns to face me, curious. "Hmm…"

I follow her lead, coming face to face. "Can we just… stay like this forever?"

Smirking, she gently plays with one of the rings on my fingers. "We might get hungry, what then?"

"Ever the source of logic…" I roll my eyes at her playfully. "I didn't mean _here_ here, I meant how we are. Content. I don't want to lose this feeling. Ever."

"I'd like that more than anything." Max's voice is low and husky as she gives me a tender kiss. One I gladly reciprocate.

All because of one supposedly inconsequential visit to a pet store, I obtained something much more precious than a pet, as much as I love little Alice and wouldn't give her up for the world. In that moment, I unconsciously gained a friend, a confidante… a lover. Something I didn't think I'd be getting anytime soon.

Life works in strange ways like that, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Like I said, I might pick this one up again later. There will probably be other Marshfield stuff on the way since I have a soft spot for this ship. I have at least one story I want to go back to. Have a great day and hopefully see you around.


End file.
